


100 Theme Challenge

by cindyyvxd



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Girls Kissing, Girls' Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 79
Words: 56,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyyvxd/pseuds/cindyyvxd
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge ft. OgaFuru! Drabbles and highly experimental AU's. Posting two chapters every Wednesday PST. I do not own or profit off of these characters. This is just for fun and practice. Enjoy!
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi, Hildegarde/Kunieda Aoi
Comments: 241
Kudos: 62





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that some of these will be short and/or highly experimental. The beloved characters may or may not be in their usual personalities in some of these.

**1**

**_Introduction_ **

It had been a strange week at St. Ishiyama High School for Oga and Furuichi. As soon as they stepped foot on campus, the brunet and silvernette were greeted with whispers and shy glances. “Agh! Someone tell me what’s going on already!” B.O.B the brawler ruffled his dark hair with a banana milk box hanging from the straw held between gritted teeth. “I know right! I can’t even talk to girls because they run away whispering behind their hands when they see me. It’s so uncool.” Furuichi also had _other_ weird looks coming from the male students at their high school. They looked…lecherous? Furuichi shrugged it off and wouldn’t tell Oga the kind of looks he was getting, but the silvernette made it a point not to be left alone while at school. “Hilda cooked again,” a few girls entered the outside hallway Furuichi and Oga were having their break. “Wanna come over today?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Instantly the group of girls burst into giggles leaving the boys to look at each other in dumb confusion.

Oga decided to take a nap while Furuichi went to start his homework using the brute’s computer. Furuichi was always more concentrated in Oga’s room, though he couldn’t say why. The silvernette had just about finished his work when an email titled “Read Me” pinged in his inbox. Furuichi spared a glance at the snoring ogre, probably nothing to wake Oga up over. Against his better judgement, Furuichi opened the email.

“EHHHHH!”

Oga jolted off the bed, hitting his head against the chair Furuichi was sitting on. “What the hell idiot!”

“We’re in a fanfiction!”

Oga pulled himself up to read the screen, but smacked Furuichi upside the head for good measure. “What’s a ‘fanfiction’?”  
“ _Ow!_ There stories about people. _Oh my god!_ They even have us as a _couple!_ ”

“What? No way!”

“No wonder we’ve been getting all those looks at school.”

“How did you find this?”

“I just got an e-mail, but there’s no sender.”

“You could’ve gotten a virus on my computer!”

“Better yours than mine!”  
“Move idiot Furuichi!”

“WAUGH!”

Oga neatly plucked the silvernette out of the chair and into the bed. Furuichi couldn’t say he liked where Oga threw him considering the circumstances, but was grateful it wasn’t a wall or the floor. Furuichi also didn’t want to admit that the sheets smelled like the brunet and that the silvernette found it comforting.

“Oh…looks like there’s a lot of fanfictions of us.”

“ _How are you so calm about this!_ ” Furuichi shot up and rushed to the computer hoping to figure out a way to delete the stories or at least find out who had been writing them.

“This person started writing 100 stories about us.”

“One- one hundred?” Furuichi’s head was starting to get lighter. “Why couldn’t they have paired me with Hilda or Aoi!”

“Whoa, look this fanfiction is rated ‘explicit’.”

“WHAT!”

The two boys took the rest of the afternoon reading the piece of internet literature and by the end of it, Furuichi looked as red as a boiled lobster. “What in all nine levels of hell…”

“Eh. It wasn’t that bad.”

“ _Wasn’t that bad?_ It’s a love story between _us_! And _we_ had _s-sex_!”

Oga didn’t say anything right away, but Furuichi wouldn’t have heard anything the brunet said anyway. The silvernette was too busy shutting down the computer when Hilda returned with Alaindelon and Baby Be’el.

Furuichi would get to the bottom of this as soon as he got home. Oga on the other hand wondered if there were any more fanfictions.


	2. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that some of these are highly experimental.  
> Hope you enjoy~

**2**

**_Complicated_ **

“What do you mean you ‘failed the exam’? Everyone passes the exam!”

Furuichi winced and resisted the urge to hide in the confines of his leathery grey wings. “I couldn’t do it ma.” Mrs. Furuichi stared at her son long enough to cause him to stare at the floor in shame. She really wasn’t all that angry, just shocked. Furuichi’s mother knew that her son was smart and capable, way more than enough to pass the exam, but he came home without his graduating tattoos. She even prepared his favorite meal. Mrs. Furuichi softened her intense gaze then huffed in defeat when she saw her son nervously click his claws together. She remembered the day she realized how Takayuki was hiding his powers so he wouldn’t have to go to a demon specialty school. She also knew that Takayuki was a fully mature incubus with healthy needs, judging by his top marks at school, he was just…an unusual romantic.

“Well, you can’t skip the test, but,” Mrs. Furuichi reached out to hold her son. “You don’t have to take it until you’re ready.”

Furuichi Takayuki refused to humiliate himself further by crying in front of his mother. The silvernette hated to disappoint her, but she’d never understand what it was like being an incubus. His final exam was to seduce a human into selling their soul. Takayuki had no problem having humans sign their soul away without the use of seduction, but it was a requirement to finally earn his tattoos. It was worse when the proctors used an aphrodisiac on the mark, as per exam rules since they want speedier trials, although it’s not as if they don’t have eternity to spend on these exams, but when the obese, sweaty and smelly salesman tried to frisk Takayuki up, the demon pummeled the human into a bloody pulp.

The school nearly expelled him for harming a human except he was top of his class. Anything that made the second circle look better had its perks, but it also had its drawbacks. Furuichi was expected to graduate and to begin working on the mortal plane immediately. Furuichi already had a corner office waiting for him, but because of his blunder, the silvernette could lose the office to the runner up of the class. The corner office didn’t mean anything to him really, Furuichi turned on his side holding his softest pillow, what mattered to him was getting out of hell. As the silvernette laid on his side, he weighed out his options. He was very good at strategizing. So good that in his first year, all the administrators were confused as to why Takayuki was studying to be an incubus rather than studying to be a general for one of Lucifer’s armies.

“If I don’t pass the exam, I won’t be able to leave hell.” And the other demons would harass him and his family for the rest of eternity.

“I could runaway…”

Fleeing to the mortal plane would only make his troubles much worse. There were many spies on the mortal plane and hell was not a place to be crossed. Opting not to take the exam didn’t even occur to the silvernette, he had too much pride to leave the exam unfinished. Furuichi sighed through his nose when he turned to lay on his back. He just wanted to be among the humans again. Their world was so interesting. The last time Takayuki visited the mortal plane was for a field trip when he was a younger demon. His class visited the human realm to observe human behavior rather than the sea creatures in glass cages, but Takayuki was enchanted by the jellyfish and the colors of all the fish in what humans called an ‘aquarium’. Takayuki loved it so much, he snuck off to the gift shop.

The young demon stood in the shop clutching two plush toys in each hand. The young Furuichi was torn between a brown shark with sandpaper skin and a white slick seal, he loved them both so much he didn’t have the heart to have them separated. In his head, these two toys were in love and couldn’t bear to be apart. Furuichi only had enough human money for one though and his class had begun to call roll.

“Hey! Are ya gonna pick one, or what?”

Young Furuichi nearly jumped out of his skin when the human boy approached him. Immature demons weren’t supposed to interact with humans because they had little control over their powers. Not wanting to get into trouble, Takayuki threw the toys at the curious brunet and ran back to his class.

Ever since then, Furuichi had been dying to return to the mortal plane to experience more interesting things.

“Ugh,” Furuichi smashed the pillow over his face.

He’d retake the exam next week.

…

“Careful with this one. He fights back.”

Takayuki heard his classmates snicker behind him, but with the huge bruise under the proctor’s chin, Takayuki took those words seriously. The silvernette tiptoed into the dimly lit red room. His heart skipped a beat when Takayuki saw a figure of a man sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You lookin’ for a fight too, or what?”

Furuichi brightened the lights as he recognized the voice immediately. “It’s you! The human from the shop!”

The human hissed and shielded his eyes from the abrupt brightness of light but appreciated the view once his eyes adjusted.

“Oh. The pretty idiot who couldn’t choose a toy.”

Furuichi opened his mouth to dispute the fact that he wasn’t an idiot he just didn’t want to get into trouble, but the human kept talking.

“What are you doing here? What is this place? Why do you have wings?”

“Er…well…”

Judging by the trust in those cruel brown eyes, Furuichi knew this exam was going to be a lot harder than other demons made it seem.


	3. Making History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oga is definitely OC here and so is Furuichi. I thought it would be interesting to see Oga as the "smarter" of the two. and what Furuichi would be like with "baser" instincts.

**3**

**_Making History_ **

Dr. Tatsumi Oga pinched the bridge of his nose. His dark glasses slipped from their precarious perch at the top of his shaggy dark hair. The results weren’t making any sense. The subject was healthy by all accounts, but Oga kept receiving reports saying otherwise. Subject 66 was dying.

“Paging Dr. Oga. Please report to block 6, room I-23. Paging Dr. Oga…”

“That’s probably not a good sign.”

Oga dragged his feet while making his way down the government facility. The sterile air and bright white hallways gave the doctor a sense of grounding, which he always needed since working for one of Japan’s top secret laboratories.

“He’s still putting up a fight. Nearly broke one of the handler’s wrists when food was being slid through the feeding door.”

Dr. Lamia, a small Japanese woman who kept dying her hair an absurd shade of pink, didn’t care for the health of the other alien subjects outside of her paycheck, but she took special interest in Subject 66. They all did.

“He’s dying.”

Lamia felt obliged to spare a glance over at Oga. “I know.”

“None of this makes any sense!”

Lamia said nothing.

“The only anomaly is that Subject 66’s equivalent to cortisol levels are high. But that’s been understandably steady; well, _steadily high_ since it woke up.”

“Hm. Maybe _he_ ,” Lamia emphasized by poking Oga non too gently in the ribs. “…Needs to relax a bit. Maybe _he_ perceives this place as a hostile environment and _his_ natural biological response is to die rather than play hostage.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

Oga didn’t really care about using a pronoun for Subject 66. By all accounts, Subject 66 looked human, but it didn’t change the fact that it wasn’t. There were significant differences between Subject 66 and human’s physiologically. Besides, Oga had heard one of the mentors tell another of his fellow first year colleagues that using pronouns in that place were the beginnings of attachment.

“Ah,” Dr. Lamia rested her hands behind her head as she walked out of the holding room, “I’m going to lunch. You can take care of things here, right?”

“What? Why do I have to keep watch? I’m busy with other projects, ya know!”

“Because you have to find a way to _destress_ Subject 66 or you’re out of a job. And because we’ve gone through all our handlers.”

Oga resisted punching the door, or _destressing_ out on any of the expensive inanimate objects around the holding room. Why was Subject 66 his to deal with anyway? Oga had plenty of other things going on for him at the government building. Someone with a higher pay grade should’ve taken this thing on, not him!

When twenty minutes passed, Oga couldn’t keep down the urge to use violence on something. The brunet took a long, hard look at the subject’s room before shrugging off his lab coat. Taking off his glasses and rolling up his navy blue dress shirt sleeves, Oga cracked his neck and knuckles as he stood in front of the door.

If this idiot wanted to die in a fight, then this asshole was going to risk his career to give this brat what it wanted.

…

Oga had been working when the call of all hands on deck came through the P.A. system three weeks earlier. In one of the government hangers, several trucks barged through slowly moving gates carrying various sizes and weights of wreckage. Oga gave a low whistle as the trucks passed by, some lucky bastard was going to have to go through all of that. And the brunet was hoping it wasn’t going to be him. He preferred earning his keep on the lowest level, Oga didn’t want to play nicey nice with all the stuffy bureaucrats who wanted to learn how to weaponize the science facility’s findings rather than learn from them.

The last car that came through the iron gates was the ambulance car. Something survived the crash, that was a first. Oga’s eyebrows raised when the car came to an abrupt stop just inside the facility. Moments later the backend of the car burst open with guards and medical staff flying out of the vehicle, Oga and the others on scene ducked and hid for cover as armed militants rushed the vehicle. “That sucks. Probably was a promising specimen.” Oga said to no one in particular as he hid behind several food crates. As the first round of gun shots sounded in the hanger, Oga reached behind his head to rummage the food crate. An apple, bleh, but it would do.

“Fall back! FALL BACK!”

Dr. Oga’s eyes rounded as the signal was called. Dark brown shaggy hair peeked over the crates to see soldiers and lab coats alike race for the elevators. _Guess it’s time to go._

“ _Let go of me! Ack!_ ”

Oga spun around to see Subject 66 in all its naked glory. It stood no more than a foot shorter than him, frosty colored hair, a snarl on supple pink lips and furious brown eyes. Subject 66 stood with its grip around Dr. Hildegarda’s neck, a scientist from his division. Spit dribbled down to Subject 66’s hand and Hilda’s long blond hair couldn’t cover the utter terror in her eyes as she tried to claw through Subject 66’s immovable hand.

“Oi!”

Subject 66 jerked its furious gaze in Oga’s direction and screeched loud enough to knock the doctor back a step. Oga raised his hands up in front of his chest as a gesture of good will the doctor hoped was universal to wherever this thing came from. “Put her down.”

Subject 66 growled as Oga outstretched the apple in his palm. “Here. Take this instead.”

Subject 66’s gaze altered from fury to suspicion but took a step toward Oga’s hand. “Ah ah ah, put her down _first._ ” Subject 66 snarled when Oga pulled his hand back a bit. Using his free hand to gesture toward the blond doctor, Oga repeated his command. “That’s it. There’s a good alien.”

Subject 66 tossed Hilda aside leaving her to noisily gulp for air. “Yeah. You can have it. There you go.”

Subject 66 cautiously picked the fruit in Oga’s hand with a growl of warning. Oga moved his hands back to his chest, open palmed. Subject 66 sniffed the fruit, then attempted to lick it. The action took Oga off guard so bad, he couldn’t help a bark of laughter. Subject 66 effortlessly leapt back 4 feet from Oga’s position with a surprised screech. “No, no. I’m sorry. You bite it. Like this.”

Oga mimicked eating the apple and coaxed the alien to try again.

Juice dripped from the alien’s lips along with a pleasant hum of approval. Movement caught Oga’s eye along the right, Dr. Lamia crept slowly along a dozen of other crates holding a couple syringes of tranquilizer. Oga nodded in agreement when their eyes met. Subject 66 continued munching on the apple, but its instinct probably began to alert to Dr. Lamia’s presence because the alien began to turn toward her direction.

“Yo,” Oga called out. The alien didn’t seem as surprised that time around. “You cold?”

Oga began to cautiously take off his lab coat. Subject 66 huffed and snarled nervously. Dr. Lamia stopped in her tracks.

“Take it easy. Look. I’m just taking this off. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Once the brunet removed his coat, he held it toward the alien. A little more trusting, Subject 66 tiptoed back to Oga. “There you go.”

Oga let the alien try to put the coat on itself, but it seemed more content sniffing at Oga’s scent. The alien began to rumble deep within its chest and kept peering at Oga with curious glances. “Sorry buddy, but lights out.”

Dr. Lamia shot both tranquilizers on either side of Subject 66’s neck and, thankfully, went down without further violence.

…

Oga wrenched the door open with disregard for the facility or his life. He always thought that if he was going to go, it was going to be quick and painless. “Alright, ya brat, come out and play.”

Subject 66 hissed from the corner of the room. The sight made Oga’s heart leap into his throat. Oga hadn’t actually seen Subject 66 since the hanger, he had been getting test samples from the handler’s or Lamia. Its skin was ashen, bones peeked through waning skin, its mousy brown eyes were larger than they were the first time they met. Oga swallowed hard as he took in the rest of the room. Food splattered along the walls, cups were crushed, toiletries were unused, and the bed was still made, how in the heck did this thing manage perfect readings?

“ _Ryauw._ ”

For the second time since they had met, Oga dropped his guard. Subject 66 twisted from its position, and Oga winced at the loud _pops_ its shoulders and back made. It probably hadn’t moved from its position for a few hours. “ _Ryauw_ ,” it moved slow, but as it moved, Oga caught a glimpse of his old lab coat. He had to relinquish it when Subject 66 woke up from the tranqs, it was inconsolable without it.

Oga heaved a sigh and tilted his head up to the bright ceiling.

“What am I going to do with you, huh?”


	4. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small blurb of a continuation of "My Rommate Oga" :)

**4**

**_Rivalry_ **

Oga couldn’t exactly say when it started to really bother him, but it did. A lot.

“Ah, sorry. I’ll be late for dinner again tonight. Professor Doth added more to the project he already assigned. I’m meeting with Miki right now. There’re leftovers in the fridge, you just have to make the rice.”

Oga gripped his phone so tightly he heard the plastic creak beside his ear.

“Eh? Screw your project! _Tch_. Fine. Bring snacks when you come home.”

“Snacks? There’s food at home, and we’re on a budget, remember?”  
“…And some drinks while you’re at it. See you later.”

“Hah? Oga wait-!”

Oga threw himself on the couch. Going through their second year at university, Oga didn’t think Furuichi’s schedule would drastically change. The silvernette still managed to cook, clean and study, but ended up sacrificing time with his brute of a boyfriend as a result. Oga was not pleased.

This professor Hector Doth seemed to be the culprit.

Doth piled on homework and projects that forced Furuichi to shack up in the library rather than at home. What was worse is that something wasn’t right about that guy. Oga was able to witness the professor and his strange behavior toward Furuichi on the rare occasion the brunet was able to walk home with the silvernette right after class. Professor Doth was speaking with Furuichi about classwork, but Doth was standing way too close. Maybe even leaning in toward Furuichi’s face. Doth managed to get away with putting a hand on the silvernette’s shoulder before Oga stepped in to haul his boyfriend away.

Even worse than that was that Miki was Furuichi’s projects partner. Miki had been Furuichi’s first male experience back in high school. When Furuichi came out to his parents last year, the silvernette said that he couldn’t understand why his girlfriend wasn’t exciting him. Furuichi spoke with Miki as a confidant, but Miki proposed that they kiss to see if it helped with anything. Oga knew all of this because he was there, so, when Furuichi tried to casually drop Miki’s name as his projects partner, Oga couldn’t say he was all too happy about it.

Oga didn’t want to say he was jealous because that implied that the brute didn’t trust the silvernette. He did trust Furuichi, he just couldn’t vouch for the other two. Oga sighed deeply into the couch cushions.

This really sucked.

…

Thursday morning, Oga noticed that Furuichi hadn’t looked too good. The apartment was in an unusual disarray, even with Oga’s help. Furuichi hadn’t been cooking, but he begged Oga to stay out of the kitchen if he wasn’t there to supervise. It was when Oga saw Furuichi nearly stumble down the stairs to go to class that the brute decided to pick him up later that day.

Oga waited for Furuichi in the hallway outside Furuichi’s classroom, but hadn’t seen the silvernette pass through the sea of grumbling students. The brute waited another minute before peeking through the door and nearly popped several stress veins.

Both Miki and Professor Doth were in a heated discussion with Furuichi stuck sitting in a desk between them.

“He’s not feeling well because he’s stressed out by the amount of work you assign!”

“Then why aren’t you being a good partner and taking on your half of the assignments?”

“What do you think I’ve been doing? You’re just asking the impossible!”

“ _Hmph_. Asking the impossible would be making my work individual assignments.”

“So, you _are_ admitting that it’s too much work!”

“Um…could I go home now? You’re both yelling too loud.”

“No!” Both men cried out in unison then had the audacity to lay a heavy hand on each shoulder of the feverish silvernette to keep him planted in his chair.

“Oi,” Oga swaggered into the room, keeping his fists in his pockets because Furuichi looked really stressed out and Oga didn’t want to make him feel worse by causing a scene.

“I’ll only ask this nicely once, take your grimy hands off my boyfriend.”

“Oga!”

Furuichi pushed between the stunned men and threw himself into Oga’s arms.

“What the hell? Why did you come to class when you’re burning up like this, idiot?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Furuichi lightly ground his hips against the brunet’s. “Take me home.”

“Man, you’re a little floozy when you’re feverish, aren’t you? Give me your backpack. Let’s get you home before you yell at me for the stupid shit you’re going to regret doing in public.”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Furuichi pouted, “I’m sick. You’re supposed to be a good boyfriend and take care of me!”

“What do you think I’m doing, Idiot Furuichi?”

The couple continued to bicker on their way out of the classroom forgetting about the two stunned to silence audience members they left behind.

…

“You didn’t tell them about me?!”

“They didn’t ask!”

Furuichi had recovered from his fever only to be peppered with questions about what had happened when Oga walked into the silvernette’s classroom the few days before.

“Why does someone have to ask? Girls say their taken every time a guy sneezes!”

“No one needs to know about my personal life! That’s why it’s _personal_!”

Oga rounded on Furuichi and pushed the confused silvernette onto their bed.

“Hey!”

“Are you saying you’re embarrassed about me? About us?”

“Wh- no! Of course not you moron! It’s just…”

Furuichi looked to the side with a blush spreading like wildfire around his cheeks. “It’s just…why do I have to tell anyone right now? I still want to keep you to myself and if everyone knows about us. Then that means I’ll have to share you because they’ll be thinking about you too.”

Oga blinked in shock, then began to cackle with unadulterated glee.

“Don’t laugh!”

“Why not? I can laugh at stupid things if I want to.”

“Ugh! You ass! I’m _leaving_.”

Oga simply pushed the silvernette back down on their mattress. “Oh no, I’m not done with you yet. I require payment for taking care of you this week.”

“P-payment? What do you think ‘I’ll be in your care’ means?”

“…And reparations for not letting those guys know you’re mine!”

“Wait! Oga- ah! Ohhh, not t-there!”


	5. Unbreakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apply trigger warnings as I write the chapters. Don’t worry I like happy endings as much as you might. If one chapter ends on a downer, chances are it’ll end on an upside in a future chapter.

**5**

**_Unbreakable_ **

Prince Furuichi Takayuki loathed the way his robes clung to his body like a second skin. This far south from his home kingdom really made him homesick. It had been six long, grueling months of flat land and humid weather. The silver prince longed for mountains and snow.

“Your grace! Your grace!”

Furuichi had begun to peel off his royal layers and had gotten as far as dressing down to his pale blue nagagi when his overzealous general barged into Furuichi’s tent.

“What is it general? Are there more reports from the front lines?

“Your grace! We’ve captured their champion warrior.”

Furuichi made an undignified yelp when a few more soldiers pushed their way into his tent, but the man the guards had drug between them piqued his interest. Prince Furuichi winced when the soldiers kicked the back of the bloodied man’s knees to have him kneel, grabbing fistfuls of dark, matted hair to forcefully show his face to the snow prince. It was in that moment Prince Furuichi stood before the man they called “The Warrior of Dark Flame” and thought he was the most handsome man alive.

“Heh. _This_ is your famed ‘snow prince’? He’s dressed no more than a mere peasant.”

“Quiet you! You dare disrespect our prince. I’ll have you die right here!”

“Enough!”

The guards had descended upon the champion warrior and judging by the sound of a sick crunch the bloodied face now sported a broken nose.

“I’ve had six months of violence and I find that, as of right now, it is no longer necessary. Call back my men, we’re returning home at once. The Southern Kingdom will not fight without their champion. They’ve as good as surrendered. As for _him_ ,” Furuichi sat on his haunches until they were eye level. “Have my personal physician see to his wounds and to reset his nose. No more harm shall befall _anyone_ , soldiers, prisoners or otherwise, as we return to the palace.”

“But sir. We can finally overthrow the Southern Kingdom and to show this mongrel such mercy-”

“Am I clear, general?”

“…Yes, your highness.”

“And make sure he’s cleaned up as well.”

“Understood your majesty.”

Prince Furuichi sighed through his nose. He was very glad to be going home.

…

Upon returning home, the Northern Kingdom spent many days feasting and celebrating the army’s return. Prince Furuichi enjoyed the company of his family as well as the landscape he’d come to miss so much. The snow prince had been wanting to visit the champion warrior since their arrival, but had no excuse to go and see him, until he overheard that the soldier had been kept in holding during the celebration, but was now in full interrogation courtesy of his father’s order.

The prince had heard about the notorious interrogation methods used by the guards. Although, Furuichi had never actually witnessed these methods, the rumors were enough to prompt a visit of the champion warrior.

_Thwap!_

_Thwap!_

“Tell us about the palace!”

Silence.

“Heat up the whip. Make sure it will last another thirty lashes.”

“Has he revealed anything?”  
“Your highness! No, he has not. However, you need not worry, nor should you be here. You will sully your robes.”

“Do not tell me where I should or should not be in my own kingdom!”

“My deepest apologies, your highness. I meant no offense.”

The guards shuffled nervously as if they’d been caught doing something else other than their duties. The head guard, though, looked right at home in the dark cell among various vicious looking instruments. Prince Furuichi never liked this guard. Not only were his drunken quips at the royal banquets loud and crass, they were brutally violent. Worse still, the prince had caught the guard’s wandering eye over the princess, his younger sister.

“Leave us. The keys as well.”

“Uh…yes, your highness.”

Furuichi snapped at the guards that hesitated at the doorway concerned about leaving their esteemed prince alone with this rival warrior. When they were completely alone, Furuichi began to undo the shackles that kept the other man’s arms uncomfortably high overhead.

Furuichi tried to ignore the sight of the warrior’s shredded back. He tried to ignore the burn marks around the champion’s thighs and the nails missing from his right hand. As soon as the brunet was freed, he pushed the snow prince hard into the nearest wall. “How did someone like _you_ defeat our armies? Did you think that your fake displays of kindness would keep me from hurting you?” The dark warrior sneered at Prince Furuichi with rank breath. “A royal imbecile who tells his guards to leave him unprotected when he sets his own _prisoner_ free?”

Furuichi said nothing, but could read that beneath all that bravado, the soldier was weak, tired and in much pain.

“What is your name dark soldier?”

The enemy faltered in his hold enough for the snow prince to push passed the brunet. Furuichi moved toward the water barrel and promptly offered the prisoner a full cup to drink. The brunet walked slowly from both pain and caution. The dark soldier also refused to drink until Furuichi took a sip first.

“I ask again. What is your name?”

The dark soldier greedily stuffed his cheeks with the loaf of bread Furuichi had the presence of mind to bring.

“Oga. Oga Tatsumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my formats change from week to week, it's because I honestly don't remember when I did last week to this week. ^^; I'll try to keep it as consistent as my old brain can remember.


	6. Obsession

**_Obsession_ **

“Jab! Uppercut! Hook!”

“Jab. Uppercut. Hook.”

Furuichi did his best to copy the training video’s exact movements, but his arms felt weak in the execution. It didn’t help when a certain _someone_ kept butting in with unnecessary commentary.

“Bwahahahaha! What kind of uppercut is that? Berebo, don’t punch like this idiot.”

“Da! DA!”  
Furuichi paused the video and tried to shoo the brunet and the drooling baby out of his house. “Don’t you have to meet with Hilda this afternoon? Go home already if you’re not going to give _constructive_ criticism!”

“Jeez! You don’t need to be so touchy. Besides, what are you doing following this kind of thing? It’s not like you.”

“Summer season is just around the corner. I want to make sure my advances are fool proof when I try to get a girlfriend this time.”

Truth be told, that was only half the reason. Furuichi had been secretly working on his body since he noticed how much female attention Oga got on the daily basis. Furuichi just knew that if he could be like Oga in some way, the girls would flock to the silvernette too.

“Whatever. I’ll get going.”

“Dabu.”

Furuichi could tell the air was off between them, but decided nothing more needed to be said. Oga carted Baby Be’el on his back with the silvernette trailing behind them. “Hey, dummy,” Oga turned to ruffle Furuichi’s hair in the doorway, “You don’t need to work on anything. You look fine.”

Furuichi blushed brightly as Oga and the baby began their way home.

“Well, damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll like the chapters this week! Leave a comment of which are your favorites so far :)  
> It's nice to see some familiar usernames. Welcome back!


	7. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Character death

**7**

**_Eternity_ **

“Father! Is it true?”  
Prince Furuichi stormed into his father’s royal chambers, remembering to kneel out of sheer force of habit in his distress. “The prisoner is a valuable _asset_. You cannot execute him!”

“Takayuki, I assure you. I can. The prisoner has divulged nothing in the six months of his capture. He is not an _asset_ , as you put it, dead or alive.”

“But father the Southern Kingdom could have re-grouped and attacked our kingdom several times over in this span of time. There would be rumors of spies being killed at our border’s gates, yet there are rumors that messengers are being killed. _Messengers,_ father. Not soldiers or spies. What if this is the peaceful treaty we’ve been waiting for?”  
“That’s enough, Takayuki! You are a prince not my royal advisor. And the rumors I’ve heard about _you_ ,” Furuichi dropped his gaze when he felt the blush spread over his face in shame. “…Are worthy of treason. I’ve made up my mind. The dark soldier is to be executed tomorrow morning. Now leave my chambers.”

The snow prince felt the lead pour into his legs and in the pit of his stomach. _Oga…executed tomorrow?_ That didn’t leave him a lot of time.

“Is my sister present?

“Yes, m’lord.”

He pushed passed the princess’s handmaiden before the poor woman could explain that the princess was in the bath.

“Leave us.”

“What’s the meaning of this, Takayuki?”

The maids scurried out of the bathroom and Furuichi made to sit behind his sister to give her some decent privacy. Not that he would look anyway, his light brown eyes weren’t quite focusing on anything in front of him. Instead he kept seeing Oga in his dirty cell, laughing at something stupid Furuichi had done. He saw Oga, stealing a kiss when the moon was full saying that it meant good luck in the village he came from.

“Father’s going to kill him. Tomorrow morning.”

“The dark soldier? But aren’t we finally at peace? The Southern Kingdom has been uncharacteristically quiet, yes, but they haven’t been seen mobilizing either.”

“I know. I _know!_ ” Furuichi rose and began to pace the bathroom’s floor.

“But that isn’t what’s bothering you, is it?”

“No,” Furuichi sat back down on his perch.

“You fell in love with him. Didn’t you?”

Furuichi remained quiet. Although Honoka asked a question, the tone said otherwise.

“Yes.”

“What’s your plan?”  
“Honoka,” The snow prince laid a tender hand on the top of her head, “it’s best you didn’t know. I just came to tell you that I love you and I’m proud of the woman you’ve become. Don’t let some man take away your light and independence.”

“Be careful,” Honoka called out when Takayuki exited the bathroom. “It isn’t like you to be this foolish. But I hope he makes you happy.”

As he left, Furuichi left his mother’s comb on Honoka’s bed stand. Their father had been bent on ruining the Southern Kingdom when the royal caravan was attacked, killing his mother in the process. When Furuichi asked Oga about this, the snow prince had come to find that rogue bandits had killed an envoy of Southern soldiers and had stolen their uniforms. The bandits slaughtered the caravan, and since consumed by their greed and spoils, had unknowingly slaughtered Furuichi’s mother.

The Northern and Southern Kingdoms had been fighting a needless war for 6 years. If Furuichi were to prove that no more bloodshed was needed, then he’d have to allow Oga to escape. Even though it was a gamble, the dark soldier could very well perpetuate the fighting out of spite of being captured, but that wasn’t the man he had come to know.

Or had come to love.

If the snow prince were to show that upon Oga’s return to the Southern Kingdom were peaceful, then Furuichi would have more grounds to appeal to his father for peace and the truth about what happened to his mother. And if his father refused, then at least the Southern Kingdom had a fighting chance with Oga back in their ranks. Still, he’d have to hurry. Dawn was approaching and father’s spies were surely everywhere now that his father was aware of how much time the prince had been spending with the prisoner. Furuichi had gone to make arrangements before visiting the dark soldier’s holding cell.

“Oga?”

The soldier moved from the shadows and stepped into the torch light. The shadows clung to his features handsomely and it was then that Furuichi noticed Oga was unafraid of death.

“You visit me often little prince,” Oga gently caressed Furuichi’s cheek through the bars. “Surely the king must have noticed.”

“You’re being executed tomorrow. I can’t get you out of here, but judging at how you’re looking at me, you wouldn’t go even if I begged you too. Have you really no fear?”

Oga didn’t stop tracing the prince’s features with the tips of his fingers. “Although the thought of you begging arouses me greatly, no, I’m not afraid. Because I know that when I die, I will wait for you. When it is your time, I know we will finally be together for as long as eternity lasts.”

These were the last words Prince Furuichi had heard from Oga Tatsumi. By morning, the dark soldier was no more.

Later that evening the prince had been found in his chambers to wake no more. Furuichi had left letters for his sister and his father explaining that he would not live without the man he loved most nor with continuing the wrongful bloodshed of his people. The truth, guilt and grief were enough to finally allow the king to see reason.

The Northern and Southern Kingdoms united in peace for the first time in many years to mourn their treasured loved ones in a mass procession that was talked about for centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, this had to happen in the story, but it is NOT the end of our lovebirds for this story arc. I'm a sap for happy endings, they'll get theirs, don't worry. :)


	8. Gateway

**8**

**_Gateway_ **

After Dr. Oga had begun to visit Subject 66 regularly, he was healthy as can be. Oga couldn’t explain what had changed, but allowed Dr. Lamia to use her “stress” theory to Subject 66’s improving condition. A few weeks had passed and suddenly Subject 66 was acting strange again. The silver headed alien pace the little padded room he’d been assigned and had even begun to snap at Oga. Though when Subject 66 had been particularly punchy with the brunet doctor, he purred in the back of his throat. Oga could only guess that it meant the silvernette was sorry.

Dr. Oga and Dr. Lamia had been sitting back in the holding room just before Subject 66’s. They watched the alien’s behavior and bounced theories at each other, never quite believing in even their own outlandish suggestions.

“What should we name him, anyway?” Lamia stretched big with a nearly full coffee cup in her right hand.

“Subject 66. He’s been named already.”

“Tch. You’re no fun. Fine then,” Lamia took a pensive sip of the warm liquid in her hand. “He looks like he’d blend in with the snow pretty well.”

Although it annoyed Oga to be a part of Lamia’s hair brained idea of naming Subject 66, the scientist inside himself couldn’t deny facts. He simply grunted in agreement.

“Hmm. Maybe Yuki then?”

“‘Yuki’? That thing nearly crushed a woman’s throat and withstood bullets _and_ grenades without so much as a scratch. He’s a warrior, not a bunny rabbit!”

“I don’t hear any suggestions coming from you! And don’t call him a thing.”

Oga couldn’t see why Lamia was so sweet on Subject 66. Of course, the alien was rather cute when he purred. And kind of hot when he masturbated. Subject 66 masturbated at least once a day since recovering from duress. The silvernette hadn’t cared for an audience and usually did his shenanigans under the covers, but the alien always seemed to know when the brunet was watching. On the days that Oga came to monitor Subject 66 through the holding room’s live video feed, Subject 66 always gave him a great show.

“Ah,” the good doctor cleared his throat and his thoughts with a sip of now cold coffee, “…Takayuki.”

“Eh? That’s the same thing I said!”

“No, it’s a variation and it suits him better.”

“What’s he doing?”

Subject 66 had begun to knock on various spots of his room, rumbling and pressing his ears to the walls and the floors.

“Wish we could just ask him,” Oga wasn’t too thrilled to find out that Subject 66 and he couldn’t communicate beyond pointing and speaking slowly. It was like speaking to a three year old.

“He has the capacity to learn Oga. Takayuki’s not an idiot.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

Dr. Oga crossed his arms and quickly cursed the veteran researchers that pulled rank when they dissented to teaching Subject 66 anything, especially Japanese. _They were probably butthurt Takayuki wouldn’t respond well to any of them._ Oga blinked when he felt the satisfied smirk across his lips. Not only had he used the name Takayuki so casually in his thoughts, he found that he was very possessive over the alien.

“I’m going to head back. Hilda gets nervous when I spend too much time down here.”

Hilda had transferred from Oga’s research department to Lamia’s after the incident. Out of everyone in the facility, Hilda was the one who hoped Subject 66 had died under duress.

“You should test out his name. See if he likes it.”

Oga tried to bark at Lamia that he wasn’t a dog, but the infuriating bright pink head of hair had already skipped out the door. Oga continued to watch Takayuki muddle around his room a while longer until the silvernette suddenly stopped in the middle of the room and stared at the ceiling.

Following his instinct, Oga fumbled with his card key, trying to get into Takayuki’s room. Oga entered Takayuki’s room cautiously while the alien continued to stare at the ceiling unblinkingly. Reaching out to the silvernette, Oga was shocked when the alien suddenly pulled the doctor into a snug embrace without breaking eye contact with the florescent lights.

Moments later Oga felt like he was being sucked through a straw. His lungs squished together when he was trying to get them to expand for air. And then it was over. Oga sank to his knees gasping for air and Takayuki purred, rubbing the brunet’s back. Through bleary, watery eyes Oga felt his stomach drop to his toes.

_Toto, we’re not in Kansas anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! We're almost done crushing the first 10 chapters!


	9. Death

**9**

**_Death_ **

“Ahhhh…” Mr. Furuichi pushed up the golden-rimmed wire glasses higher on his nose. He didn’t want to teach 5th period today. The strands of silver hair tickled his forehead and he pushed them back with the fleeting thought that he could fake a stomachache to go and get a haircut. The five minute warning bell rung before fifth period. Maybe he wouldn’t actually be faking that stomachache after all.

As the silvernette approached the classroom, the sound bled through the doors, though it sounded quieter? Furuichi shrugged. He’d been assigned to teach remedial Japanese for the majority of the school’s delinquents in one class. Mr. Furuichi took in a deep breath, then slid the door open, loud enough to alert the students of his presence.

“Settle down, and open your books to page 73.” Of course they didn’t listen, but it was much easier to get them to resentfully open their books this time. It took ten minutes instead of the usual thirteen. Perplexed, but rather pleased, the answer to this unusual miracle came to Mr. Furuichi when taking role.

“Oga.”

_Silence._

Mr. Furuichi jerked his head up to see a student balancing pencils on his forehead, another student smacking her gum, but no Oga.

Had the gods really spared him of the handsome devil’s attendance?

“Ah! Made it!”

Mr. Furuichi’s heart sank.

“Did ya miss me?”

Oga Tatsumi gave Mr. Furuichi Takayuki the brattiest, self- satisfied smirk, he instinctively gave the brunet detention.

“Aw, seriously? Ya didn’t even ask for my explanation?”

Furuichi heaved another sigh, “Alright, what’s the explanation?”  
“Stomachache.”

Oga flashed another megawatt smile that Mr. Furuichi would have knocked those teeth loose had he not secretly admired them. Thirty minutes into the lesson, Furuichi’s last nerve was singing its Hail Mary.

_Riiiiip!_

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

_Riiiip!_

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

The young teacher didn’t even have to turn around to know who was making all the noise. “Will you quit wasting paper, Oga?”

“Hah? Why, it’s just paper.”

“Because each time you waste paper, you’re killing trees!”

“But paper is already dead.”

Furuichi’s eyebrow twitched before the classroom dissolved into ceaseless laughter. There was no way to refute that logic anyway, so, Furuichi couldn’t help but laugh along with the rest of the class. Little did the teacher know how much of an effect it made on a certain brunet delinquent.


	10. Opportunities

**10**

**_Opportunities_ **

When Furuichi ignored Oga for the third day in a row, he made damn sure to bang on the silvernette’s front door. Unable to take down the fanfictions or find out who was posting them, Furuichi made sure never to hang out with Oga and the baby in public. The silvernette wanted to salvage all remaining chances he had of getting a _girl_ friend.

“What? You don’t need to knock like an ogre.”

“Stop avoiding me at school.”

“You already know why I am!”

“But avoiding me makes it look like a lover’s quarrel! It’s probably feeding the fantasies those girls already have!”

_And boys._ Furuichi thought to himself. Still, Oga made a point, but how could Furuichi approach this situation without making it worse? “Just stop being an idiot and come back to me.”

“ _Keep your voice down!_ Do you even know what you just said?”

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

As Oga walked home, the brute felt lighter knowing the silvernette would be with him at school again.

_Click!_

“Huh?”

A flash caught Oga’s attention from the corner of his left eye. The small silhouette hurried behind a nearby wall, but the brute was able to catch a single red ribbon flash under the lamppost light. Shrugging it off, Oga stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was getting pretty hungry.

…

“Argh! Would you quit being so far away? It’s annoying, Annoyichi!”

“Shut _up_! You’re causing a scene.”

Furuichi agreed to be by Oga at school, but only if he stayed within a six feet radius. Hearing the giggles around them caused the silvernette’s blush to creep up his neck to spread all over his face and ears. He was going to kill whoever started this fanfiction thing. The last time he visited the story, the author had gotten up to _ten_ chapters. Although, they were pretty good. The silvernette didn’t like playing the bottom. He was a top. Through and through.

“I can’t keep yelling at you from there. My throat is starting to hurt!”  
“Then talk normally, I can hear you just fine!”

“Tch. Why are you being so stubborn? _Come_ _here._ ”

“Why are you so persistent? _No._ ”

“Whatever, I’ll just go over there!”

“Dabu!”

Oga and Baby Be’el marched right up to a sputtering Furuichi who couldn’t move away because he was trapped between a wall and two bulls.

“Stay away from me, moron!”

“There’s no point in staying away from me.”

_Click!_

“Huh?”  
Oga let go of the fistful of the silvernette’s collar from his uniform, blinded by a flashing light momentarily. All Oga saw was a bit of red ribbon before Furuichi shoved him off to start running after it.

“Wait!”

“Stop her!”  
The two boys ran until they cornered the young woman with red ribbons in her hair in the courtyard.

“Wh-why…crap. I need to catch my breath.”

Both boys doubled over their knees while the young woman seemed just fine.

“Why did you take a picture of us?”

“Well,” the girl blushed, “for the…fan club.”

“What ‘fan club’?” Furuichi didn’t want to confirm his worst fears, but he had to know.

“Um…well, yours.” The young woman vaguely gestured toward both of them.

“Is that why you followed me to his house?”

“She was at my house?!”

The young woman looked as if she was about to cry, but Furuichi couldn’t turn on his usual charm. _She was at his house!_

“Yeah. She took a picture of me leaving last night.”

Furuichi plopped down to the grass and roughly ruffled his hair. He was going to think long and hard about how to save even a shred of his reputation. He was going to have to move schools. _Crap, what if I have to leave Japan altogether?_ Furuichi kept to his tumbling thoughts and barely heard a word of Oga and the girl’s conversation.

“There’s a contest. Whoever brings in the best couple picture wins 81805¥.”

“Oi, Furuichi!”

“What?”

“Stand up and kiss me.”

“ _What?_ Are you _insane!_ ”

“You’ll split the money with us, right?”

The young girl nodded her head so hard Furuichi heard her neck crack.

“No. _Hell_ no.”

“Let’s just get this over with already.”

“NO!”

“Ugh, hurry up, Annoyichi!”

Baby Be’el started drumming on Oga’s back from all the excitement, so the brunet placed the baby down on the cool grass. “What are you doing? Pick him back up. We’re going home. No. Wait! What are- get _off!_ _Mmph!_ ”

_Click! Click! Click!_

Furuichi did his best to tell his brain that it was _Oga_ kissing him. That he shouldn’t be enjoying this at all. Someone was _taking_ _pictures_ of them for hell’s sake!

Oga merely smiled when he bit Furuichi’s bottom lip and heard the silvernette respond with a shy moan. _Kissing your best friend doesn’t feel bad at all_. Oga thought as he tangled his tongue with Furuichi’s. The brute wondered why all best friends didn’t take the opportunity to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaaahhhh we've made it to the 10 mark~~  
> It's been kind of hit or miss tbh. But we're here :)


	11. 33%

**11**

**_33%_ **

“Ah ha _mmmnn!_ Not so fast,” Oga groaned and resisted the urge to pump his hips into the full, hot mouth. The heat surrounding his cock felt amazing, but the brunet wanted much more.

“Stop,” Oga pushed Furuichi off and squeezed the base of his twitching member hard to force back the load the brunet wanted to save for the little demon’s hole. “Fuck. Turn over.” The demon hesitated then. Furuichi’s body wanted nothing more than to be pounded in the ass by the human. Furuichi’s mind didn’t like knowing there was an audience just outside the closed door.

“C’mon already, turn _over!_ ”

Oga’s cock kept twitching and leaking pre-cum making Furuichi’s mouth water. The forcefulness of Oga flipping the demon over on all fours, parting his creamy legs, stopped Furuichi’s head from taking over the situation. “Shit. I can’t hold back,” Oga panted into Furuichi’s ear, “I’ll take care of you after. _Fuuuuuuuck!”_

Oga pushed his cock inch by inch, torturing Furuichi’s hot, tight hole. Oga didn’t know why Furuichi was wet, but he honestly couldn’t care less about it. It meant that the silvernette wouldn’t punch him later for being sore. Furuichi’s head snapped back and his eyes saw stars, “ _Mmnnnm_ more pl _ease!_ ” Oga didn’t disappoint. Rough hands anchored on milky white hips pulling back only to ram his cock deeper and faster into the little demon. “Hah hah, you like that don’t you, you. Little. Slut!”

“Mm _mn_ yes. Oh d-don’t stop!”

Oga smirked when the demon sat up to reach back to hold Oga’s head. Furuichi arched harder onto Oga when a rough hand moved to tweak a sensitive pink nipple. “I’m gonna cum inside your tight hole. Got it? But you gotta beg first.”

“Wh- _no!_ ”

Oga began to slow his pace and held Furuichi’s body so close the demon could barely wiggle his hips. “I wanna cum. Oga, lemme cu- Ah!” Oga merely twisted both of the silvernette’s nipples. “Beg,” the brunet’s voice dropped several octaves. “Pluh-please,” Furuichi shivered from cold, distress and need, “cum inside me. Mmph!”

Oga pushed Furuichi into the mattress and went full speed and force against the little demon’s prostate. Reaching around to Furuichi’s front, Oga pumped Furuichi’s member in rhythm with his thrusts. “Fuck I’m gonna-!”

“ _Mmmmmm!_ ”

White splashed across Furuichi’s stomach and Furuichi could feel Oga’s seed splash against his inner walls. The two managed to cuddle after collapsing into the sticky mess they made on the sheets. Moments later, Furuichi tried to slip out of bed, but Oga merely brought the little demon back into his deliciously muscular embrace.

“That was too amazing to give up. You ain’t going anywhere.”

Furuichi’s heart sank as he instinctively saw an opening. The time had come to finally earn his graduating tattoos. It was an unfortunate fate that Oga had been chosen to play the part of eternally damned. Oga was really the whole reason Furuichi wanted to go back to the mortal plane. To find the human he’d accidentally fallen in love with during that school trip to the human aquarium.

“Well, you could sell your sou-”

The exam doors opened, and demons of higher rank flooded the room. “Furuichi Takayuki,” an authoritative blond addressed the silvernette, “your exam has been overridden.”

Oga used his body to block the silvernette, so the demon was forced to call out from behind the human’s back. “‘Overridden’? What does that mean? What’s going on?”

“That, my dear incubus,” a voice called from behind the authoritative blond, “means that you’ve passed. Congratulations.”

The sea of high ranking demons suddenly fell to their bellies as the small female demon entered the dimly lit red room. Furuichi scrambled out of bed, dragging Oga with him, to lay on his belly as well. “Who the hell is the little girl?” Oga whispered harshly toward Furuichi. Oga was irritated that he had his naked ass in the air added to having his junk uncomfortably between his body and the floor.

“ _Shh!_ That _little girl_ is Lucifer! The King of Hell.”

…

“Oga…what does this mean? Why is it red?”

After passing the exam, Furuichi sported his graduation tattoos. Swirling, tribal-like patterns most humans wouldn’t be able to see, but as he was a huge pain, Oga was glad that at least the little demon wasn’t unsightly. It definitely leaned in Furuichi’s favor to be among the prettier of incubus demons.

“It means your phone is dying. It’s at 33% battery. You’ll need to charge it soon.”

“How do I do that?”

Since graduating, the little pest had had question after question after question concerning every little earthly thing. Oga’s in-coming headache wasn’t worth this curious demon. “Gah! You just stick it in the hole, and it charges, okay?”

“Oh…er…okay. Like this?”

Oga watched the little demon fumble with the cord only to try and force the connector in the wrong way. “No, idiot. Don’t force it if it doesn’t fit!”

Suddenly a sweet and tangy scent wafted into Oga’s nose, it was like strawberries. The brute rather liked strawberries, but he wasn’t sure why he was smelling them now. Oga didn’t have any around.

“Stop yelling at me. I don’t know these things! It’s not my fault hell doesn’t use this kind of thing.”

“Ugh, whatever. Fine. Just give it to me and I’ll make sure it goes in nice and right.”

This time the scent of strawberries became too clear and the brute was surprised to find how aroused he was becoming. Oga sniffed the air and by following his nose, it led him in Furuichi’s direction.

“Uh, Oga what are you doing?”

“Mmm… I smell strawberries. You smell like strawberries.” Furuichi panicked when the human’s eyes started to glaze over. The silvernette hadn’t noticed that his rut had just begun. Though Oga was terribly attractive, and the brute’s assertiveness turned Furuichi on, Oga was his first love. Things weren’t supposed to happen this way.

“H-hey! You’re way too _close!_ ”

“You smell really good, Annoyichi. Give me a taste.”

Furuichi blushed brightly when he felt himself getting aroused. Oga exuded so much dominant energy, Furuichi’s body simply responded. The silvernette began to quake from a mixture of fear and need. It was then that Furuichi realized the windows and doors were closed in the apartment provided to them by Demon Relations. The silvernette’s seductive scent needed to be aired out for Oga to come back to his senses. Oga tried to lean in close enough to nibble at the silvernette’s throat, but felt warm hands shove at his chest hard. As Furuichi tried to open the nearest window, Oga’s mind decided that this was a good game of cat and _mouse_.

“Waugh! No, wait! Oh OH!”

…

Fate, Furuichi determined as he stared at the unique patterns encompassing his body, was not entirely unkind. Oga was able to keep his soul since it turned out that the human and demon were romantically compatible. As rare an occurrence as snow in the ninth level of hell, Furuichi was able to not only pass the exam and come back to the mortal plane, he was able to stay by Oga’s side.

Lucifer had given Furuichi three years to get Oga to mark the silvernette as his mate or Oga was to lose his memory and Furuichi would never be allowed on the mortal plane again. Lucifer also threw in living as a disgraced demon for 3 eternities.

Furuichi shuddered at the thought, but perked up as he heard the front gate signaling that the human was finally back home.

Three human years was a lot of time, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROUND TWO!! DING DING!!


	12. Dead Wrong

**12**

**_Dead Wrong_ **

Furuichi didn’t mind that Oga had a big appetite or the fact that he had the stomach of a dump truck. What bothered Furuichi was that Oga tried to get the picky eater to try new foods with him. “You gotta try this.”

“No. The smell already puts me off.”

“Aw c’ _mon_ , Annoyichi. Just a bite.”

Furuichi sighed through his nose and took a bite of the deviled egg sandwich then spat it back on the floor.

“What the hell man! It’s not that bad.”

“That crap is _disgusting_. Don’t ever make me eat that again.”

Oga griped as he threw away the rest of his sandwich. The brunet couldn’t eat seeing the partially masticated blob on the floor.

…

The boys wandered around the festival at school, Furuichi trying to figure out which girls might be easier to impress and Oga looking for food. Furuichi was made more annoyed when Oga kept dragging him from booth to booth, but at least the brunet didn’t force him to try anything. Oga sniffed the air and walked toward a particular spicy sweet scent he usually wouldn’t find on the streets walking home. There the two teens found themselves in front of a booth dedicated to _yatsuhasi_. Furuichi couldn’t deny that the scents coming from the booth made him want to try the triangular sweets. Not that he’d tell Oga that of course.

Oga ordered, and out of habit, ordered two just on the off chance Furuichi would actually try something new. The brute wasn’t being considerate, he just liked to torment the silvernette whenever he could. “Order for Oga!”

“Here we go!” Oga shoved the light brown sweet into his wide mouth and moaned so loud Furuichi blushed, embarrassed by the way it made his cock twitch involuntarily. “Must you be so loud? It’s probably not even that good.” Furuichi grumbled the last part as he crossed his arms to use the bag he carried to cover his wakening member. “You just gotta try it, don’t ya?” Furuichi knew he was being baited, but he’d be damned to be made a fool in public. “Fine. Give me the other one.”

Oga watched in anticipation. The cinnamon _yatsuhasi_ really wasn’t all that great like the brunet expected, but tricking Furuichi meant more than the weird aftertaste in his mouth. Furuichi glanced at Oga’s ominous smirk only to glare right back. The silvernette’s hand moved slowly to his lips. He was probably going to hate this too. Good thing there was a trash can nearby. He’d just have to be careful not to spit it out on the ground like last time because a group of cute girls started passing by. Taking a small bite, an explosion of flavor hit him right between the eyes. He’d never tasted anything like this before! He was so excited it was getting harder to breath. “Wow! I was dead wrong! This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted!”

Oga’s triumphant smile dissolved as quickly as it shot up. “Furuichi? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Furuichi kept gasping for air, “Why? I think something fell into my shirt. I’m getting kind of…it-chy.”

“Furuichi!”

A crowd gathered around the boys calling desperately for the school nurse. It only took one look at the silvernette’s red rash around his neck and lips for the nurse to command Oga to carry Furuichi up to her office. Her office was the only place she kept emergency epi-pens. As Oga raced to the nurse’s office with Furuichi trying to breathe around a swelling tongue, the brunet vowed to never make the silvernette try any of his food ever again.


	13. Running Away

**13**

**_Running Away_ **

Furuichi couldn’t say how long he had known, but if nothing was said, then nothing would change. Change was scary and he wanted no part of it. He read the messages over again. Sighing, he tossed the small machine aside. The silvernette didn’t have to have the thing in his hands to re-read the messages. _I’ll deal with it tomorrow_ , Furuichi decided, then went to sleep. Even though his phone kept buzzing for hours afterward.

…

Oga waited for the silvernette in front of the school gates as he did every day. It irritated Oga that Furuichi hadn’t responded to his messages. It angered him with how vulnerable he had to be to send them. The bell rung for first period and Oga had not seen the silvernette among the other boring faces going to school that day. Oga’s upper lip curled when he called Furuichi to find out what was taking so long only to be forwarded to voicemail. Shifting his pack to sit comfortably over his shoulder, Oga began to walk toward Furuichi’s house. No way Annoyichi was getting off that easy.

“I’m buzzing out of courtesy. But I know your ass is in there. Open the door before I climb through the window.”

Furuichi’s stomach flopped when the voice he was expecting finally sounded from outside. Furuichi didn’t want to open the door, but he didn’t want the moron to leave his dirty shoe prints on the side of the house like last time. Furuichi sat up, sighed deeply, then dragged his feet while walking to the front door.

Oga took his time reaching the front door too. On either side, each teen took a deep breath before the door between them swung open revealing a suddenly shy brunet and silvernette.

“Listen good and well, Annoyichi. I’m only going to say this once-”

“I know, Oga. I’ve known for a while before you texted me last night.”

The brunet squinted his eyes at the silvernette. “How long?”

“I dunno. A few months maybe.”

“Why didn’t you say anything then if you already knew?”

“Because I was scared! I’ve never done this before!”

“Neither have I! But I’m not the one running away from my feelings like an idiot.”

Furuichi gripped the door handle. He could slam the door shut and use that as his answer. Still, he’d never see Oga again, and that was still unwanted change. “Oga…I-”

Furuichi spared a quick glance into earnest black eyes. “Just come in. We’ll talk on the couch. No one’s home anyway.”

To Oga, the invitation meant “yes, I’ll go out with you”.

As he took off his shoes and school jacket, Oga knew they’d do much more than _talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday's are honestly becoming my favorite day of the week because I know it's post day~  
> And to all the readers, and commenters, YOU ARE STARS! Seriously, you guys are so great!


	14. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here I made Alaindelon a little more... mean. Like a extremely moody Cheshire cat.

**14**

**_Judgement_ **

The end of the road wasn’t what Prince Furuichi was expecting. It looked like the crossroads back home just…hazier? Taking the left fork would bring him back home, but what would be the point of going that way if he was already dead? No one would be there, that he knew of, if the palace was still right where he remembered. Taking the right fork would lead him down to the Southern Kingdom, if it was there too. If he walked that way, then maybe he’d see the champion warrior, Oga Tatsumi, since he knew for sure they were both dead.

“Hello pretty _boy_ ,” the snow prince jerked his gaze upward to the massive man balancing on one finger on the crossroad signs. Twisting his head at an impossible angle to meet Furuichi in the eye with seeming ease he asked, “Are you lost?”

“…I am unsure. May I ask who you are?”

“Oh, so _formal_. How refreshing! Alaindelon at your service snow prince.” Alaindelon lithely pushed off his one finger to flip gracefully through the air to land kneeling before the prince.

“Alaindelon, could you tell me if an Oga Tatsumi passed through here as well? Could you tell me which path he took?”

“Hmm, he went that way,” Alaindelon said while vaguely pointing to the right fork. As Furuichi turned his body in said direction, something settled in the snow prince’s stomach. An uneasiness, like a slippery, cold fish swimming in his gut. “What is down that path, Alaindelon?”

“Oh _funny_ you should ask,” the sharp smile didn’t make Alaindelon’s eyes friendlier, “that path holds all the souls of the Southern Kingdom. And they wouldn’t be so _fond_ of you.”

The snow prince shivered. He didn’t know what damage could happen to a soul, but he didn’t want to find out.

“Ah, so you won’t go, not even for true love. A coward you are, my good _sir_.” Furuichi whirled around to rebuke the sneer on Alaindelon’s features, but that fish in his stomach made a strange flop. The prince wisely held his tongue. Alaindelon could be just as dangerous, or much worse, if the snow prince wasn’t careful.

“And down that path?”

“The souls of the Northern Kingdom, of course!”

Alaindelon’s sudden cheeriness threw the prince for a loop, but it was better than the massive man’s aura of intimidation. Furuichi turned, but his heart felt like the heaviest of lead in his chest. “So, you’ve noticed that too, have you? Boy, aren’t you _interesting_?” Alaindelon began to pick his nails while speaking. “You’ll never see lover boy again if you go that way. Isn’t that why you died in the first place? But,” Alaindelon flicked his gaze toward Furuichi to make sure he was listening, “You’ll get to see your mother.”

“My…mother?”

The weight of Furuichi’s heart began to crush the lung inside him. How long had it been since he thought of his mother? As royal blood, the right choice would be to take the left path, but would that path be a good choice since he had died a traitor? Even though Furuichi’s mind pushed him to take the left path anyway, to face his consequences like a man, his feet would not move.

“Tch. I’m getting _hungry_ , you know. Pick a path before I have you as lunch!”

Oddly enough, Furuichi wasn’t as intimidated by Alaindelon that time. Instead, he pondered, follow the heart or follow the head? In the end, Furuichi faced the center of the crossroad.

“A cad and a coward! I’m growing impatient! Choose a path before I choose one for you.”

Furuichi hadn’t been listening to Alaindelon’s empty threats. The snow prince merely closed his eyes and started walking in the direction his feet instinctively took him. “And so you have passed judgment. May you live your next life well and happily, Furuichi Takayuki.”

“-yuki!”

“Annoyichi! Wake up!”

“What?”

Furuichi opened his eyes after falling asleep on the rooftop at lunch. “My leg’s asleep! Get off, you blockhead!” Oga kept grumbling at a confused Furuichi, but blushed instead of shoving Furuichi’s head off his lap. “Waugh! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.”

“Whatever.”

The boys couldn’t look each other in the eye that day, but they had the strongest urge to hold one another close. As if they had finally found each other at last.


	15. Seeking Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best :)

**15**

**_Seeking Solace_ **

Dr. Oga didn’t know what to expect while on another planet, but he could definitely say he rather missed Earth. He stuck close to Takayuki, formerly known as Subject 66, while walking through various buildings and markets. Oga didn’t get stared at so much since he looked just like everyone else of Takayuki’s species; Oga did feel how much he stuck out like a sore thumb when someone tried to speak to him.

The first few weeks everything was so new and foreign, the scientist of the man was giddy to be the first to experience everything on Takayuki’s planet. Then the glitter and glamour faded. As the duo moved past what could only be described as the produce section of a grocery store, Oga wished he had some meat and rice.

Furuichi noticed that the human hadn’t been looking so well over the last few days. The silvernette deeply hoped there was something he could do, he didn’t want his human partner to die.

…

“ _Ryauw?_ ”

“No, my name is O-G-A. _OGA._ ”

Dr. Oga watched as the silvernette coped the shapes of his mouth, trying to pronounce his simple name.

“Oghha…”

“That’s close enough. Not quite there yet, but better.”

The silvernette hummed as he cooked that night’s dinner. The alien was quite intrigued by the human’s perked up mood by simply uttering what the alien assumed was his name. Oga merely sat in the chair watching the alien move this way and that. It was then that it occurred to the doctor he hadn’t even tried to call Takayuki by his given name. “Er…um…hey,” the silvernette turned with an inquisitive hum.

“Oga,” the doctor said pointing to himself then pointed toward Subject 66, “You are?”

It took a couple of tries, but eventually Oga finally heard _Furuichi_. “Furuichi,” Oga smiled, “that’s a good name.” Furuichi purred at the sound of his name on Oga’s lips. _Maybe that’s why the human liked hearing his name earlier_ , Furuichi thought as he quickly grabbed a piece of _bevagrian_ fruit. “Oga?” Furuichi offered the piece of blue spiky fruit, and though it was too sweet for the doctor’s tastes, Oga couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips.The doctor’s spirits went higher and higher each time Furuichi called Oga by his name. It was something familiar. Something he recognized as human coming from a strange, new world.

Oga couldn’t stop the tears when they started, and Furuichi left the food he had been preparing in favor of cradling Oga’s heavy head to his chest.


	16. Excuses

**16**

**_Excuses_ **

“I’m sorry, but my son has a dentist appointment after school.”

“I’ll have to cover for you next time. My wife just went into labor.”

“My in-laws just landed and I’m going to pick them up now.”

Mr. Furuichi smiled while his hands balled into tight fists in his trouser pockets. It seemed that whenever he needed something done, everyone had their excuses. Mr. Furuichi didn’t have any particular plans that day, but it didn’t mean he wanted to babysit the most aggravating student ever in the history of always! It wasn’t even his job to monitor detention. Removing his tie and rolling up his sleeves, Mr. Furuichi made his way down to spend detention with Oga Tatsumi. The silvernette really hoped the delinquent would show up. It would suck even more if the silvernette also missed his train for nothing.

Sliding the door open, Furuichi was pleasantly surprised to see a head of shaggy dark hair resting on the arms of a sleeping Oga. Hearing Oga’s light snores made Mr. Furuichi feel like he really lucked out this time. As he sat, Mr. Furuichi really wished he brought down some papers to grade, but in his defence, he hadn’t expected detention to go so easy. The afternoon sun felt good as it tracked over his chest. Doe brown eyes fluttered closed. _A few minutes wouldn’t hurt._

“Mmm _mmm!_ Wh-what? _Ohhh!_ ”

Furuichi came hard into Oga’s greedy, hot mouth. Confused brown eyes stared into triumphant black. “That’s pretty thick, Mr. Furuichi. Good thing I was here to take care of it for you.”

Oga crawled out from beneath the table then grabbed Furuichi’s hand to feel the hardness of his thick, hard cock. “Sorry teach, but it looks like I’m going to need help with this problem.”

Furuichi’s still sleepy brain thought this had been just a strange dream, and that he was going to wake up soon. Until Oga rubbed Furuichi’s lips with his hard member. “Open wide.”

Furuichi instinctively did as he was told and allowed Oga’s cock to slide into his hot, pillowy mouth. “Oh _fuck_ , where’d ya learn how to do that?” Oga pumped into Mr. Furuichi’s mouth without giving the silvernette proper time to breathe. “Mph mogahh!” Furuichi tried to signal to the teen that he needed _up_ , but Oga wouldn’t let go of his soft, silver hair.

“Yeah. That’s it. Gag on my cock with your…uhh! Pretty mouth!”

Saliva dribbled from Furuichi’s mouth to the floor. Oga’s member was so deep in Furuichi’s throat, Furuichi thought Oga was pushing down on his Adam’s apple. If this kept up, Mr. Furuichi thought he was going to pass out. “Ah hm _yes_. That’s good teach. Now…swallow…it… _all!_ ”

Furuichi coughed and teared when Oga’s seed coated the inside of his throat. _Thank the gods, this nightmare is finally over_ , Furuichi thought but Oga still hadn’t let go of his hair. “ _Mmpphhh!!_ ” Mr. Furuichi pushed against naked hips, but found that Oga’s grip was too strong. A teary, snotty mess Furuichi flicked his gaze upward into Oga’s smirking face. “Look at you. Such a mess. I’ll let you go, if you go out with me.”

Furuichi momentarily forgot about his full mouth when trying to rebuke the delinquent’s advances, but Oga merely groaned when he pushed his cock further down Furuichi’s aching throat.

“Ack! Mhm. _Mhm!_ ”

Furuichi nodded as fast as he could without throwing up. “Pwah!”

Furuichi wheezed and gasped for air while Oga zipped up his pants. Grabbing a tissue, Oga sat on his haunches to make himself eye level with the young teacher. “Here. Wipe your face. We’ll go somewhere after school tomorrow. Unless,” he gave a knowing glance at Furuichi’s half hard member, “you wanna just give me more _detention_.”

Mr. Furuichi went home in a daze wondering where the heck everything went wrong.


	17. Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a little late this time. Post is still up on a Wednesday though~  
> ...At least in my time zone ^^;  
> Thanks for your patience! See you next week

**17**

**_Vengeance_ **

Oga kicked at the litter in the alleyway behind a Tokyo department store. He detested filth but was much more disgusted by purity. _Guess that’s why I’m a demon after all._ Taking a deep drag of his cigarette that nagging need to ruin something beautiful hit Oga right between the eyes. The feeling had pestered him all week. Ever since he laid eyes on… _him_.

The unknowing happy-go-lucky silvernette shouldered his bag closer to his body. For some reason, Furuichi Takayuki kept getting chills at all odd hours of the day this past week. He also got the feeling that he was being watched, but that was impossible. Who would be interested in such a boring guy like him? Still, Furuichi peered around the open back door of the department store he worked in. Although the silvernette had gone home through that alley thousands of times before, it hadn’t felt safe to pass through that night. So, the silvernette doubled back and chose to go home the long way around.

Oga spat on the ground when his prey slipped out of his grasp. Of course goody two shoes would listen to his sense of self preservation.

…

Oga sat behind the café menu he managed to follow the human in. Furuichi settled himself in the only booth in the whole shop, opened up his laptop and ordered himself a green tea latte, iced. Oga didn’t fight the sneer lifting the left corner of his upper lip. _Ugh, he’s too perfect._

To be completely fair, Furuichi Takayuki hadn’t done anything to Oga _directly_. It was just that Furuichi was too perfect. Too pure. Oga snapped his fingers and went through the file that appeared on the café table in a puff of black smoke. It read: “A model student. Grew up in a healthy, happy home as the eldest child of a wealthy family. Volunteers at several shelters while also donating to several charities every year. Created several start up companies, sold them then donated half of the proceeds back to the employees who helped him with those startups. Everyone loves him. He works at a menial job to keep _humble_.” Oga slammed the file shut because even the paper seemed to glow before his demonic eyes. After massaging the bridge of his nose, the bitter demon steepled his fingers and stared hard at the human.

It wasn’t fair that he not only had a horrible past life as a human, Oga also had been forced to become a demon after death, making him suffer for the next three generations if he wanted a chance at reincarnation. No matter what anyone told the demon in his previous life, someone up there had favorites. And Oga definitely drew the short straw. _Damn you, Furuichi Takayuki._

Furuichi shivered and wondered if he was coming down with a fever. When he couldn’t stop shivering, Furuichi chalked it up to overwork. Closing down his laptop, the silvernette decided to people watch before heading home. He’d been a regular at this café for a few months and recognized many of the bodies enjoying their treats and beverages within the hole-in-the-wall shop. There were a few new faces, and one intrigued the silvernette in particular. The handsome stranger with unkempt dark hair leaning back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, sunglasses covering the eyes that were staring at the ceiling. The tattoos on the man’s chest peeked through the open top buttons of the dark dress shirt he wore which interested Furuichi more. Albeit attractive, the “bad boy” look didn’t seem like a front or fashion statement. Although the silvernette wanted to walk up and start a conversation, his gut forced him to look back down at his unfinished latte. That man was not to be messed with…but the dangerous stranger looked like a lot of fun.

Furuichi waited until the dark stranger left, noticing the stranger hadn’t paid for anything he ordered. The silvernette left a ¥10000 bank note on both tables when he left that evening.

Oga gnashed his teeth as he watched the silvernette walk home. _High and mighty bastard_. Oga felt Furuichi Takayuki stare at him in disgust in the café. Oga couldn’t wait for the day when he could raise hell and vengeance on that too good human.


	18. Love

**18**

**_Love_ **

Furuichi carried the little box with careful hands. His palms were clammy, but the silvernette made sure to keep his breathing in tempo with his steps. Valentines day fell on a Saturday this year, so, Furuichi had to take the small pink box tied with a red ribbon all the way to Oga’s house. He really hoped that Hilda would like them. He supposed that making the chocolates himself didn’t make him look cool, but if they tasted really good, then she’d still fall for him, right?

Furuichi took a deep breath before entering the gate and knocking on the door. “Oga! Open up!”

“Whaddaya want? I didn’t call you…”

“Just open the damn door.”

“Just walk your damned self home!”

“What’s with you today? I’m not asking you to climb out the window and twirl around like a princess!  _ Open the door already! _ ”

The grouchy ogre had tumbled out of bed, marching toward the front door. Hilda had taken baby Be’el for the day and his family had gone on a picnic without him. Rare time alone meant Oga could sleep for once. Oga hadn’t even called Furuichi over because the idiot always complained about whatever weekend plans the brunet had ruined by calling him over. So, why was the silvernette here now?

Oga rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms when he opened the door. Furuichi almost looked the same, but more put together than usual. If Oga was going to be completely honest, Furuichi looked really good. Hair painstakingly coiffed, pressed light blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and top two buttons open, light washed jeans, comfortable, yet tasteful shoes and was that cologne?

“Is anyone home?”

Furuichi couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks. The silvernette began to fidget with the red ribbon as Oga watched him unblinkingly.

“Ah...no. Why?”

Oga couldn’t really understand what was going on, but the pink box with the red ribbon piqued his interest. “What’s that?”

“A box of chocolates. It’s Valentine’s Day, moron!”

Furuichi didn’t want to make a bigger fool out of himself since Hilda wasn’t home, so, he kept the reason for waking Oga up to himself. Oga, on the other hand, didn’t know what to do with the limited information. “Do you want to come in?”

“...Okay?”

Both boys shuffled inside the Oga family home completely at a loss at how to salvage the situation. Furuichi went to sit on the couch, but Oga hung back in the kitchen.  _ Are those chocolates for me? Why hasn’t he given them to me yet? Does he think I’m going to reject him then let it ruin our friendship? Am I going to accept it? _

Furuichi stared at the box in his hands.  _ What am I going to do with this now? Hilda’s not here and if I leave it for anyone else it’s going to be weird. _

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

The teens sipped on their tea in an unusual silence. Oga cleared his throat first.

“So...are those for me? Or…”

“...Yes?”

“Er...okay. Cool.”

Furuichi’s face became a brighter shade of pink when his shaky hands passed the little box over to the other set of shaky hands. The silvernette’s pride was beginning to bend, should he just come clean? Oga was definitely taking this the wrong way. 

“Did you make these?”

“Yeah. I h-hope you…”

“I’m sure they’re good. You look good by the way.”

The unexpected compliment made Furuichi’s face turn a darker shade of red. Furuichi’s pride kept bending closer and closer to its breaking point. If this went any farther, Oga would definitely break his face thinking this misunderstanding was a cruel practical joke.

Oga stared at the pink box. It was sitting in his lap, but does accepting the box mean that he also accepted the silvernette’s feelings? Or did he have to say that out loud? Furuichi felt the tension in the room raise to an unbearable degree and decided to bail on his pride and come clean. Except when he opened his mouth to speak, Oga spoke first.

“Takayuki...I’ll be in your care.”

“What.”

The deadpan in the silvernette’s voice caused the brunet to look sharply at the pale teen. Furuichi drank in the dangerous emotions swimming in Oga’s dark eyes and found his mouth moving for him. “I’m glad. I wasn’t sure if… I’m really happy.” When Oga looked relieved, Furuichi had a small, fleeting thought that the brute looked rather cute.


	19. Tears

**19**

**_Tears_ **

Tatsumi Oga sat at his usual seat in the Devil’s Den bar, annoyed at the petite orange haired woman trying to cling onto him. Oga hoped that ignoring her while nursing his drink, would drop a few hints or at least bore her enough to move on, but it only excited her more. “Oh? Strong, silent type, huh? Just my type.” She reeked of alcohol. When the orange haired woman giggled too closely to Oga’s face, his last nerve tapped out. “You’re nowhere near  _ my _ type. Scram.”

“Ugh! Rude bastard!”

“You could’ve handled that better.”

Oga smirked at the silver haired bartender polishing a shot glass with disapproving frown. “I tried. But she kept insisting on her own.”

“I suppose you’re right, but she did start to cry. I don’t understand why you keep coming here, when you can just drink in peace at home. You know everyone’s going to hit on you.”

Oga took a seemingly pensive sip of his whiskey.

“Not everyone hits on me.”

“Yeah, right,” the silvernette gave Oga a quick smile that heated Oga’s blood, “Name one person in this bar that hasn’t.”

Oga stared at the amber liquid in his cool glass. He swirled the glass so that the bottom glided across polished wood in circular motions. With that same smirk on his lips, Oga answered, “What do I get if I answer correctly?”

The bartender laughed and kept on grinning.  _ Almost there. _

“How about drinks on the house?”

“Nah. How about I pick out my own prize?”

The bartender nodded, secure in his imaginative win. The action caused his name badge to flash in the dimly lit bar. Furuichi.

“Alright,” Oga swiveled around in his chair and made a show of picking random people in the bar. Of course, Furuichi was always quick to point out that each person had hit on the brunet at some point. Time passed and Oga feigned defeat. “Ah,” the brunet slumped in his bar stool, “I guess almost everyone has hit on me sometime or another.”

“‘Almost’? You couldn’t point to one person in the span of thirty minutes!”

“Well, I was only looking at  _ half _ the bar.”

“What are you talking about? There isn’t anyone left.”

Oga threw back the last of his drink, pulled out enough yen to cover his bill and then some. Grinning even harder than before, Oga asked, “What time are you off?”

“What? Why?”

“Because I answered correctly and now I want my reward.”

“But you didn’t...oh.”

Oga rested his head on his left fist and lifted a lazy finger toward the blushing silver headed bartender.


	20. My Inspiration

**20**

**_My Inspiration_ **

_They made a freaking convention?_ Doe brown eyes slid to their left to gauge if Oga was as uncomfortable as he was sitting at the makeshift panel of two chairs, a long table complete with a blue table cloth, and two bottles of water. The brunet looked right at home. The silvernette blew up his bangs, he didn’t know how he kept getting suckered into these things. Then he remembered that Oga dragged them both up to the classroom because there was a large sum of money involved.

“And now we open the floor to questions,” said the freshman with red ribbons, Amane, as the two teens found out after their photo op. Furuichi’s cheeks burned when the thought of Oga’s lips touching his resurfaced from the depths of his mind. No matter how much, Furuichi wanted to forget, he couldn’t. The silvernette snapped back to the present when another freshman cleared her throat rather loudly. “This question is for both of you. Are either of you behind the stories being posted online? Are any of those stories...true?”

Furuichi tried not to roll his eyes when the whole club began to giggle. “Of course we’re not behind this. And, _no_ , none of that is true.” Furuichi couldn’t care less about the effect his grumpy attitude had on the audience, he just wanted to go home and put all of this nonsense behind him. Of course, Furuichi wasn’t prepared for a convicted retort. “How could it not be true? Amane has a picture of you two kissing! Why try to hide it when we already know?”

Furuichi’s face resembled a ripe tomato. _Fuck that damned picture!_ “Well, if you already know,” Oga warped an arm around Furuichi’s shoulders, “why do you need to ask?” Furuichi had his fist poised to punch Oga in the ribs when the whole room sounded with piercing _kyaa’s_. Both teens ducked their heads to cover their ears, but it resulted in a louder uproar since it made them look like they were kissing. “Alright, settle down, settle down,” MC Amane spoke into a mic made of crumpled paper, “let’s keep the energy going with another question.”

This time a senior girl stood up for the whole club to hear. “This question is for Oga. Does anything inspire you to cause all those obnoxious fights all over campus?” Furuichi flicked his gaze to his left and chewed the inside corner of his mouth. It was obvious this girl wasn’t a fan. An agitated silence moved through the room as everyone in the classroom glanced nervously at each other. The only person who didn’t look at all concerned was the person in question. “Of course I have inspiration. All good fighters have one.”

“Oh?” The senior crossed her arms and jutted her right hip, “And what’s that?”

“Him.” Oga jerked a thumb in the direction of a shocked silvernette. “As long as he’s by my side to cheer me on that’s all the inspiration I’ll ever need. Besides,” Oga leaned back with his arms behind his head, gazing intensely at Furuichi as if there were no one else in the room, “if he’s ever in trouble, I know I can be there for him.” When the whole room became another frenzied roar of squealing fans, Furuichi could only hear his heart beating in his red tinged ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So there's a poll going on to vote for your favorite one shots of to be continued! Head over to my profile page to visit my tumblr poll. Top two will have their continuations. The poll will only be up until next week! :)
> 
> *You can also vote in the comments down below! It's just easier for me to count the votes through the poll! You can also vote for more than one as well.  
> 4\. Rivalry  
> 6\. Obsession  
> 12\. Dead Wrong  
> 13\. Running Away  
> 18\. Love


	21. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...so. I ship Hilda and Aoi, to each there own I guess lol.

**21**

_**Never Again** _

"Goodnight New York City! We love you!"

Each band member sighed in relief when they were back in their comfortable trailers. Never Again had become hugely popular in the States. Still, as much as the fame enticed them, they were always grateful for as much down time as they could get, especially the drummer. "Hilda," Aoi the bassist whined to the lead vocalist, guitarist and girlfriend, "Tell that idiot to shut up! The girls are too loud!" Aoi covered her ears with a pillow before crawling into Hilda's lap. Hilda usually preferred peace and quiet after a show too, but if noise got Aoi to come into her lap willingly, Hilda could tolerated a few more minutes of listening to those stupid American bimbos.

" _Oh,_ Oga that's so big!"

Hilda and Aoi shuddered in disgust. Time's up. Hilda banged on the flimsy metal wall, "Keep it down you mangey idiot! We got a show tomorrow! Go to sleep already!"

"Get fucked, you prude!"

"The hell did you just say?"

Aoi was torn between holding Hilda back from getting hurt and just letting him have it. Oga's sexcapades were out of hand, but that's not what bothered the other band members. The drummer had written some of their best songs. The fans and their record label were pushing him to write another hit, but he hadn't written anything in months. He wasn't even trying to write another song because he was too busy with his dick. Still, Oga was a great drummer and when he wasn't a dick, a great friend that the girls had known for many years. "Ah," Aoi sighed while hugging Hilda from behind. "What he needs is a challenge. That would keep him busy for a while. It might even make him _productive._ " Hilda couldn't help to notice how brilliant a plan that was, turning toward Aoi she showed the bassist just _how_ good of an idea it was.

…

_Bang bang bang!_

"Alright girls, breakfast in ten and sound check in forty five! Time to get up!"

Furuichi Takayuki had been Never Again's manager almost since its inception. The group had been playing a gig in a rundown Tokyo club, and the silvernette instantly saw their potential. Years later and here they were, New York City about to play at the Madison Square Garden. "We're up, see you in five," Furuichi heard the grumbled response and was very grateful he thought to knock first. Hilda and Aoi would normally let him in their trailer for a quick rundown of the day's schedule except when their nights went on a little _longer._ Moving along to the second trailer, Furuichi steeled himself before wrenching open the door. As expected, the trailer was in shambles. "C'mon miss, time to go." An American blond held her aching head as she tried to find clothes to wear. Furuichi gave her a water bottle and helped her down the steps of the trailer, letting the young woman shuffle back to her car with dignity. "Wake up, you brute. Sound check's in twenty minutes." Furuichi's only upside to waking up the scoundrel of a drummer was seeing Oga's face when Furuichi dumped a fresh cup of cold water on his sleeping face. "Fuck man! Quit doing that already!"

"When there's a better way to wake you up, let me know."

"A good morning kiss- _cold!_ "

Oga sputtered and hacked out the water that splashed up his nose a second time.

…

"Thank you Madison Square Garden! Good night!"

As the band members slipped backstaged, Hilda proposed they all went out for a night on the town. "What's the point of touring, if you don't sightsee?" Oga quickly jumped to agree, but Aoi knew her girlfriend had something larger planned, she just didn't know what.

"Oi, Oga," Hilda slammed the mug that contained a bright, bubbly golden liquid, "I bet you can't get Furuichi to fall in love with you."

"Hah?" Oga leaned forward with a sharp tooth grin. "I can totally get the ice prince to fall in love with me!"

"Oh yeah? 10,000￥says you can't."

"Hilda," Aoi whispered, "It's cruel to play with Furuichi's emotions like this."

"Ah, my love, this is why I love you. You keep things boring."

Aoi swatted Hilda's arm a little harder than her usual good nature would allow. Hilda kissed her girlfriend's nose lovingly anyway. "YOU'RE ON BLONDIE!" Oga howled as a girl from the bar ordered the drummer another shot. "Besides, my darling, _that man_ ," Hilda continued while pointing at the drunken floozy, "would never melt the ice prince's heart."

Furuichi sneezed while ironing out the kinks for the band's next day itinerary. Paired with the burning of his ears, Furuichi got the sinking feeling that allowing the bandmates a night out was a really bad idea.

A/N: I honestly love pairing Hilda and Aoi. To each their own lol. Poll results in the next chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll results on the next chapters~


	22. Online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who participated in the vote!

**22**

_**Online** _

Dr. Oga had been missing for almost two months. The only reason the Japanese government was still interested in his disappearance was because the only living extraterrestrial to date had been recorded wrapping its arms around Oga when they both vanished from the locked room in the secluded government facility. Dr. Lamia was head of the search team dedicated to clues about the good doctor's disappearance, but after such a long time with very little to go on, things looked bleak after a week. It fell off her priority list, and even though she missed seeing the grumpy man every time she passed by block 6, Lamia somehow knew he was being taken care of.

She twirled a strand of pink hair over her index finger. _What a lucky bastard! He's experiencing something completely new and I'm stuck here prodding dead things._ The only thing Dr. Lamia could see herself connecting too is Oga's cellphone. After searching the entire room from corner to corner, it was never recovered after his disappearance. Lamia pulled her phone out. Pink, of course, with a little green syringe charm lightly tapping the screen. It would be impossible to expect Dr. Oga's stupid face to illuminate her screen, but, it did.

"Hello?"

The phone call cut out before much of the conversation could continue. Lamia thought that maybe her phone was glitching because how could Oga call her when there was probably no such thing as cell phone towers wherever he had run off too. Yet, her phone did it again.

"Oga?"

"Oh thank the gods. Lamia? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah! Where the hell are you?"

"I can't quite explain all of it yet, but I sort of teleported with Furuichi."

"I know! We've been trying to look for you! Wait… who the heck is Furuichi?"

"Nevermind that. I think I've found some sort of portal- fuck, I can't understand _anything_ in the place! Nothing adheres to real science!"

"Why can't I just teleport over there? I wanna see impossible science too!"

"Shut up Lamia! All they eat is fruit that's so sweet it makes my head hurt. My tongue doesn't move fast enough to speak their language. And Furuichi thinks I'm his _mate!_ "

Dr. Lamia laughed so hard she fell back in her chair. "His what?"

"Apparently offering this species a piece of fruit is like asking someone out. If they accept, then you're officially mated. Unless someone fucks up. In which case, the other mate rips off a finger and then they break-up or something."

Lamia barely heard a word of Oga's explanation because she was trying to contain her fits of laughter. The usually loud guards that walk the facility suddenly went quiet. Lamia had been under the suspicion that her movements were being closely monitored since Oga's disappearance. There had been talk about the higher ups using Oga's knowledge to capture as many of Takayuki's kind in order to weaponize them. If they found out that she was speaking to him now, they could all be in a lot of danger.

"Girl you better man up and tell him what's up!"

"Do you think this is funny? I could _lose a finger!_ Mine don't regrow like theirs do!"

"Look sweetie, we'll find some time to talk over dinner. I can't really talk now because I'm at work. And if you tell me all about how good he is in bed, the whole tower will hear you. Walls have ears, you know."

"I don't understand what's going on right now. But I'm getting the gist of it. I'll call you in a few hours."

"Aw, well, we'll hang out soon. Talk later."

As soon as Dr. Lamia mentioned being good in bed, the heavy clops of boots hitting the hallway floors began up again. She's going to have to be really careful if they were all going to make it out okay.

Oga stared at his phone. He was lucky to find some semblance of reception after Mickey Mousing the device, but something was wrong. Lamia wouldn't make up a script unless they were all in danger. The brunet never trusted his workplace, to be more exact, he didn't trust those with too much power in the government facility. Going home meant, he'd be risking Furuichi's future and maybe the future of the whole planet. Staying here meant, never seeing his family or friends for the rest of his life. It meant living off food that didn't sit well with his taste buds. A language he could never hope to speak. It meant an unwanted married life. It meant change. Oga wasn't ready for that. Even though it meant hurting Furuichi, who was nothing more than kind and patient with him, Oga had to get home. Now to find a way that wouldn't jeopardize a whole planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaannnnddd the winners are... 6. Obsession, 13. Running Away and 18. Love! Thanks to all who participated!


	23. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well :)

**23**

_**Failure** _

_Tonight's the night. I can feel it._

Oga flicked the stub of a cigarette in that filthy alleyway. The demon knew the human was going to cross paths with him that night and it was time to dirty that bright, platinum halo of this human.

Furuichi took a deep breath then softly closed the door behind him. The silver headed human knew the dangerous stranger was there, had always been there, waiting for Furuichi after work. _Here goes nothing._ Furuichi started down the alleyway unable to keep himself from tiptoeing or breathing shallow. "I know you're there. Show yourself."

"You wish is my command, little human."

' _Human'?_ When the dangerous stranger stepped out into the dim neon light, it somehow made sense that this guy wouldn't be human. Oga leaned in close and the fresh smell of cigarettes wafted into Furuichi's delicate nose. "So, you've finally come out to play?"

Furuichi swallowed the lump crystalizing within his throat. "Who are you? Of _what_ are you?"

"I'm Oga," Furuichi jumped at the sound of Oga snapping his finger, "a demon."

The flame hovering above rough fingertips were a nice touch, especially since tattooed arms were bare up to the elbow. Unless this guy was a street magician or undercover science teacher, Furuichi had to take this... _demon_ at his word. Not to mention that the flames illuminated the stubs of black horns peeking out underneath shaggy hair. Oga could've been a dedicated cosplayer at this point, but there wasn't any reason for Furuichi not to play along. "Alright. I believe you. What do you want from me?"

Oga extinguished the hellfire from his hands. Furuichi shivered when sharp teeth formed a sinister Chesire-like grin. "You were begging to be subjugated. And now I'm here."

Despite the heaviness in his gut, Furuichi saw something...different. Something gritty, new; something no one would expect from the "white prince" he'd been nicknamed since he was fifteen. What was it like on the other side?

"I guess I was. But not here. Follow me."

Oga would've hated wasting a cigarette did he have one his slack jawed mouth. ' _Follow me'? Who the hell does this human_ boy _think he is? A Japanese Jesus?_

"Are you coming or not?"

Oga snarled and rolled his eyes. The demon shoved his hands in his pockets as he trudged along with the human going who knows where. The only reason the demon followed along was if he was anything, Oga was curious. "Hold the phone," Oga tripped on the curb in front of a well-known love hotel. "Where are you taking me?"

Furuichi turned crimson as he held the door leading inside the hotel. "I thought you were going to 'subjugate' me. Did I get it all wrong?"

When Furuichi looked like he was about to cry from humiliation, Oga grabbed a free thin wrist and took charge. "Fine then. Don't cry in the morning about how you can't get up. Does this place have any lube?"

…

Staring wide eyed at the ceiling cuffs, the demon held the silvernette sleeping off the several rounds of great sex in his arms. This did not go how he imagined, but the demon couldn't say it was a total failure.


	24. Rebirth

**24**

_**Rebirth** _

_Furuichi waited for the guards to pass before scurrying to the prisoner cells. It was more dangerous now because the moon was full and bright. "Little prince," The prisoner reached through tight iron bars to caress the tender cheek of Prince Furuichi, "You look dashing under full moonlight."_

" _Your sugar coated words become you." The prince produced a teasing smile along with treats from tonight's dinner. "My dear prince, you don't need to bring anything. Just you are enough to lust over."_

" _Says the man shoveling food in his face!"_

_Forgetting their circumstances, the dark soldier let out a bark of laughter. "Guilty as charged," said the Southern soldier around a mouthful of food._

The alarm clock blared at exactly seven thirty in the morning. Furuichi rubbed his eyes then fumbled over to the bathroom. He'd been having the same dream for the past week. Although, it stopped feeling like a dream after the second night. Groaning and ruffling his silver hair, Furuichi went to brush his teeth. What did it all mean?

...

Oga had been having a dream about Furuichi lately, but how could he bring it up.? It was weird to dream about your best friend without any romantice implications. It was even worse because there were romantic implications! Oga hunched his shoulders and stomped his way to school. They haven't been talking lately. Everytime one of them breathed, they would blush and stare in the opposite direction. It wasn't like them to ignore each other, and Oga hated beating around the bush, but the brunet didn't want the silvernette to run away by admitting these dreams. For some reason, thinking about Furuichi slipping away from him made his usually stoney heart unusually ache. The bell rung for the end of the school day and Oga walked Furuchi all the way home. Just to spend more time together.

...

_The prince quickly reprimanded the prisoner, reminding the dark soldier that they could get caught. "Forgive me… Takayuki," Furuichi blushed and Oga was quick to like the prince to a deliciously ripe strawberry._

" _Yes, and with a bloody nose, you resemble a squashed tomato."_

" _You wound me my snow prince!"_

_The two men fell into a comfortable silence as the moon moved to hover directly above them. "There's a legend in my little town about those who kiss under a full moon."_

" _Oh? Let's hear it. If I deem it worthy, I might be so tempted to believe it."_

" _Mother Moon watched as young couples used her light to meet and enjoy their moments together, but one such couple intrigued her. A king and peasant would whisper sweet words that reached Mother Moon's ears. She became interested in the forbidden couples' rendezvous, until one night under a full moon Mother Moon overheard that the peasant had gotten sick and that night would be the last they'd ever share. Distraught as the couple, Mother Moon vowed to grant one wish as they kissed under her full light. She would grant them the opportunity to meet during their rebirth, to give them a chance to live their happily ever after. The legend in my little town is that when a hopeless couple kisses under her full light, she may grant them the same wish."_

" _A lovely tale, but does it work?" Prince Furuchi was fully endeared by such a story. He couldn't help but hope it was true and that Mother Moon would pity their love too. Oga pressed against the bars, "Shall we try and see?"_

Furuichi pressed a hand to his lips the following morning. Suddenly, the silvernette had wanted nothing more than to know if Oga's lips were firm and warm as they had been in the dream. When school ended that day, both teens realized they didn't want to go home. "Let's go into the city today," the silvernette proposed.

"So long as you're buying," Oga replied with a cheeky grin that had Furuichi's heartbeat raise.

When two began heading back home, the moon peeked between buildings before rising high enough above the skyscrapers to illuminate the night sky with full, bright beams of light. Overwhelmed by the sight, Furuichi and Oga spoke in unison.

"I've been having a strange dream lately."

Mother Moon gazed down at the kissing teens and gave herself a good pat on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started for me and, while I'm really grateful, I'm still working part time. It's getting a little harder to find time to write (v v);  
> But I shall persevere! New AU's are coming up fast >~<


	25. Breaking Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lucky I put an alarm for Post Days. I totally forgot what day of the week today is. Sheesh. School's kicking my butt, and work is work. I'm having less time to write and even less to edit. I'm so sorry for putting out sloppy work v.v; Try to ignore the mistakes, but I totally get it if you can't

**25**

**_Breaking Away_ **

Weather on Furuichi’s planet was weird. Oga turned up his collar against the cold biting rain that would start and stop exactly every five minutes, and while the Doctor was grateful to have his scent washed away, he was cold. It was like a bucket of ice water was dumped over his head every time he turned down another unfamiliar corner. Oga pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from his soiled lab coat pocket, judging by his haphazard directions it wouldn’t be that much farther to the portal. Was portal the right word to use yet? 

Blinking out icy water from his eyes, Oga began to recognize objects and buildings from the first time Oga arrived on this planet with Fruichi. That, according to Dr. Lamia, was nearly five months ago.

There it was.

Most inhabitants of this planet walked right by it. A small opening of a blocked alleyway, choked with what Oga thought were the equivalent to weeds. All he needed to do now was wait for Lamia’s call. The pink-haired woman had told Dr. Oga that there was a great buzz within the government facility where they worked together before his disappearance. The higher ups had sniffed out that Lamia was hiding something, though she insisted that nothing had changed in the search for Dr. Oga Tatsumi. Working with a select and narrowly trusted few, Lamia and Oga came up with a plan to transport Oga back to Earth and where he could go into hiding until everything boiled over.

“Oga!”

Oga whirled around at the sound of his name. _Shit! Furuichi has already started looking for me!_ The good doctor ran into the bushes, not knowing where else to hide. “Oga!”

“C’mon Lamia,” the doctor muttered to himself. If he jumped too early, there would be a possibility that the facility would know of Oga’s return and find out how to travel to Furuichi’s planet. If he jumped too late, Furuichi would never let the human out of his sight again. “Oga! Oga! Oga!”

Furuichi was getting closer and Oga’s heart sunk when he realized that Furuichi’s senses were much keener than an Earth dog. Rain wouldn’t wash away the good doctor’s scent enough to make his trail go cold. When the doctor’s phone finally lit up, Oga could hear Furuichi’s realization in his voice. Rushing into the alleyway, not wasting time to find out whether or not this portal was going to work, Oga closed his eyes and the last thing he heard before squeezing back into that wretched straw was a heartbroken _Ryauw!_

Lamia and her team quickly recovered the huddled mass that struggled for air and put him in a safe house far from nearby cities. Oga recounted everything he had seen and gone through with Dr. Lamia, but neither knew of the traitor in their midst.


	26. Forever And A Day

**26**

**_Forever And A Day_ **

Oga waited outside Devil’s Den after closing. Furuichi, the silver-headed bartender, wasn’t going to slip away from his fingers now that Oga finally caught him. Oga had been coming to the bar off and on for a few years, the previous owner was a buddy of his. When Oga’s friend sold the bar, the new owner remodeled it to look “hip and cool” for a different sort of crowd than Oga liked. One night, Devil’s Den was the last bar to close and Oga hadn’t wanted to go home just yet. Already tripping over his shoelaces, Oga slid into a booth to rest his head before he called over the waitress wearing a funny costume for more drinks.

“Sir, your drinks,” Oga’s head flipped up in curiosity. That wasn’t a girl’s voice. Struggling to focus blurry eyes, the waitress was in fact a waiter dressed in a risqué deer costume. “Whas your name gorgeous?”

“Furuichi. And I’m not a woman.”

“Never asked if ya were.”

Oga could tell even in his alcoholic state of mind that Furuichi was used these sorts of questions and prepared answers for them, but hadn’t been prepared with an answer should someone be actually interested in  _ him. _ “I think you need water. Sober up until you realize what you just said.”

As Oga leaned against the wall outside the bar, he remembered that Furuichi was mostly talking to himself that night. The man blushed when he brought water to the table and left in a hurry before Oga could slip his phone number to the man. Oga came to the bar every night since. Furuichi must have remembered that night, and out of sheer embarrassment never brought it up. Furuichi must have known Oga’s intentions for coming to the bar every night for three years. It didn’t matter to Oga though. The brunet stopped getting black out drunk so he could remember their nightly conversations. Oga stopped sleeping around so he knew nothing but sweet bliss when he finally got Furuichi to come around. Hearing the metal door slam made Oga’s cock twitch.  _ Tonight’s the night. _

“Alright, alright, I’m ready. Where are we going?”

“Wher’ver you want gorgeous.”

“You’re drunk, but right. Why don’t we head over to my place?”

Oga eyed Furuichi lecherously and Furuchi laughed when a wicked smile crossed the brunet’s features, “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Have a great week and weekend :)


	27. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're having a great week :)

**27**

**_Lost and Found_ **

Oga hated waiting. He hated waiting while hungry much more, but the worst was waiting and  _ horny _ . “Class please turn to page 64. Himekawa read the first paragraph.” 

Of course the punk with the tacky pompadour tried to hassle Mr. Furuichi about reading out loud, but the student got on with it anyway. When the bell finally rang for lunch, all of the student’s tore out of Mr. Furuichi’s classroom except for the teacher’s not-so-favorite delinquent. “I don’t know what you’re still doing here Mr. Oga, but it’s lunch time. Leave me alone.” Mr. Furuichi stuffed the papers into his briefcase and tried to move as fast as he could back to the teacher’s lounge. He didn’t want a repeat of last week’s detention. “You’ve been avoiding me, teach. What gives?”

Mr. Furuichi grabbed the door handle only to be stopped by a strong hand coming from behind him. “I-I’m not avoiding. Just tired. I go home.” Furuichi knew what he was saying didn’t make sense, he just wanted out of there. “You smell good, teach. Like strawberries.” Oga leaned up against Furuichi’s back to smell more of his hair and Furuichi blushed when something hard pressed against his backside. “I don’t want to do this.”

“Aw c’mon teach. You’re such a liar. If that was true then what’s going on  _ here _ ?”

Oga reached around to palm Mr. Furuichi’s forming erection. He was a grown man, the teacher tried to reason with himself, reactions were normal even though he didn’t really want it, right? “Hah-” Furuichi slapped a hand over his mouth when Oga reached into his khaki trouser pants to rub the tip of his sensitive cock. “Gods your so hot, teach. Fuck- I can’t wait anymore.”

Mr. Furuichi jolted when he heard Oga’s belt jingling behind. “Are you  _ crazy?  _ We’ll get caught! These are still school hours!”

“So, you do want it, don’t you,  _ Ta-ka-yu-ki. _ ” 

The zing that traveled up the teacher’s spine was enough to surrender. That had never happened before. Arching into Oga’s front like a contented cat, he wanted to feel that again. Oga’s eyes clamped shut, telling his dick not to come until he was buried deep inside the sexy teacher’s hole. “Not here.”

Confused, the teacher moved as fast as his legs would take him being dragged by the forceful delinquent, papers spilling out of his suitcase. The teacher stared at the little closet confused. “Lost and found?”

“Yes. Now, in!”

The door closed behind him, but Mr. Furuichi just couldn’t wrap his head around where this sexcapade had taken them. “Wouldn’t it be better to go to the nurses office?”

“You read too much manga. This is the best place for quickies. Turn around.”

“But I’ve n-never…”

Oga cursed and reached inside his pocket. Mr. Furuichi tried to keep quiet when Oga turned him against the wall. The clothes hanging inside the closet made it easier to muffle sounds Furuichi thought to keep himself from thinking about the cold, slimy finger trying to prod his tight hole. “Relax, teach. I know what I’m doing.” Furuichi forced himself to relax, trying to forget the foreign objects pushing into his ass. Oga was impatient for more, but this angle was so hot. Being Mr. Furuichi’s first, Oga would take all the time in the world to prepare that virgin hole to take him in all the way. “ _ Mm! _ ”

When Oga found that little spot, he pressed onto it until the teacher came on the wall. “I can’t do..anymore.” Oga turned the teacher around to tongue deep in his throat. “The fuck you can’t. I’m coming inside you whether you like it or say you don’t.”

“No-  _ more! _ ”

Oga hissed when Furuichi welcomed him inside. The teacher wrapped lithe legs around Oga’s middle, arching from both pain and pleasure. “ _ Tatsumi! _ ” Oga snarled and grasped the hips quaking from the onslaught of new sensations and slapped them down to meet his. “Mm hmm oh  _ fuck.  _ Oga,” Mr. Furuichi’s teary eyes begged Oga, “I..can’t.”

“Almost... _ there! _ ”

“Nnngh!”

Oga shuddered when Furuichi’s spasming hole sucked out every drop of come and smiled triumphantly when it started to seep out of the teacher’s hole. “Looks like I broke the condom.  _ Oh well. _ ” Oga bucked one more time into Furuichi, and Furuichi thought he was going to faint for sure. Oga hadn’t noticed the ribbons of cum splattered over his school shirt until the teacher pointed it out. “We’re a mess. How am I supposed to go back to work now?”

“Easy, teach. Where do you think we are?”

“Ugh, I’m taking three hot showers when I get home. This is  _ disgusting _ .”

“Then next time,” Oga slammed Mr. Furuichi back onto the wall with a grip over the silver-headed teacher’s jaw, “don’t avoid me.”

The teacher went home early that day complaining about a stomach ache. No one questioned his sudden change of clothes or the fact that a certain delinquent ditched around the same time the teacher left. Staring at the brunet student happily eating a  _ Gari Gari Kun _ ice pop beside him on the train ride home, Furuichi wondered for the thousandth time, what the hell just happened?


	28. Light

**28**

**_Light_ **

Band manager Furuichi and bad boy drummer Oga were going steady. Hilda couldn’t believe her luck. Oga took the bet so seriously, he didn’t sleep with anyone for a whole two months, he got up on time, partied in conservative amounts, and nipped at Furuichi’s unwilling heels for nearly another month before the ice prince caved. “I still don’t trust you, but I’ll give it a try.” Oga couldn’t help the soaring feeling in his chest when the band manager finally laid down his defenses. When the band started touring again, back home now in Japan, Oga had forgotten all about the bet.

Somewhere along the line, Oga’s feelings had developed into something stronger for the cagey silvernette and Oga couldn’t see himself without Furuichi anymore. Unfortunately, only Aoi was paying attention to the workings behind the scenes. She caught the moments just before going on stage where Oga would send off a cheeky wink causing the silvernette to blush. She was the one hearing Oga’s sighs of longing when their manager went to a business meeting that didn’t need the members to be present. Maybe Aoi had been hoping that Hilda would forget about the bet too since everyone was so happy. It hardly mattered now that Oga was starting to produce tracks again. The drummer met the challenge he needed, and Aoi hoped that that would be enough for her partner. Aoi should’ve known better. Hilda, even when it leaned heavily in her favor, hated to lose.

“Here,” Hilda commented when they were all celebrating another concert gone right, “your winnings.”

Aoi squeezed Hilda’s arm in warning.  _ What are you doing? _

“Your winnings?” Furuichi parroted underneath Oga’s arm. “Did you guys bet on something?”

Oga tried to deny any such thing while his eyes burned over to Hilda, trying to shove the envelope of money back into her coat pocket. “No, you won fair and square. Tonight is living proof.”

“Oga, what is Hilda talking about? What kind of bet did you guys have?”

“Hilda, that’s  _ enough. _ ” Aoi whispered viciously into Hilda’s ear. The blonde merely batted her girlfriend away.

“It’s nothing Takayuki, she’s just playing around.”

“We made a bet to see if Oga could make you fall in love with him. And apparently, I lost. So, congratulations, to both of you.”

Hilda didn’t feel the total loss of her official win until she lost everything after opening her big, fat mouth that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently I've been trying to wake up earlier.......i think i'm gonna go back to sleep now =-=


	29. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing? You okay?

**29**

**_Dark_ **

Media outlets were quick to pick up on Never Again’s fall from the top. News reports came in on the drummer’s suddenly spiraling behavior, the romantic separation of the lead vocalist and bassist, their new manager and not so stellar performances where even loyal fans demanded refunds. Hilda didn’t know how to fix this. Usually she was brimming full of ideas, but to fall apart over a bet and a break-up, how ridiculous is that! Break-ups happen all the time!  _ Yes, but this could’ve all been avoided had you listened to Aoi.  _ The twist of the knife that still lived in Hilda’s heart after Aoi walked out of their love story throbbed in her chest, but the blonde couldn’t bring herself to say those two little words that meant genuine defeat.

_ I’m sorry. _

Gritting her teeth, Hilda called for a band meeting in the middle of the night. They were all a bunch of idiots fighting over nothing. She’d be damned if it ruined all of their careers. Aoi reluctantly agreed to leave her trailer. Oga hadn’t made a sound. “Open up you, huge moron! We both know you’re in there!”

Fed up by the drummer’s drunken moping, Hilda used her spare key to open up his trailer. The ripe smell of vomit hit the girls hard. The sight of bottles on the floor didn’t cause for immediate alarm, but the foreign orange pill bottle did. “Aoi, call the paramedics! He’s not breathing!”

...

Oga found the bottle hidden in an old jean pocket. He remembered the American blonde saying that it would help him drink more. Shrugging, Oga tipped the bottle and slid all of its remaining contents into his mouth. Furuichi left his position as their manager because he refused to play the fool any longer. Furuichii flew off to sign with another potential music group because he felt that if they thought they could take advantage of his feelings they had another thing coming. At least, that’s what Oga understood between each sob when Furuichi covered his ruined face with pale hands. 

Everytime Oga saw that image in his mind's eyes, another bottle found his rough hands. He drank until the image itself began to blur with his vision. He’d kick Hilda’s ass later. This was her fault too. Right now a nap sounded good, his stomach wasn’t feeling so hot. Maybe he’d feel better in the morning.

...

Why were the lights so bright in his trailer? And what was that god awful smell? It smelled like a hospital. Oga tried to reach for the annoying alarm clock he’d been using since Furuichi left that kept beeping beside the sink, but his arms were heavy. And tangled. Oga blinked his eyes until they adjusted to the white walls came into focus. His eyes trailed around the room and his hospital gown. When his tired eyes fell on the glass of water beside him, he felt the fire in his throat. “Thirsty? I’ll get it for you.”

Oga regretted snapping his head in the direction of the familiarly soothing voice. The black spots that formed in his eyes were enough to make him pass out for a few minutes. When the drummer came too, he panicked at how long he’d been out. Oga was more concerned that if he had been out for too long, Furuichi wouldn’t still be there. “Easy, easy. I’m still here.”

Oga greedily drank the water offered to him and finally saw Furuichi with clear eyes. Oga knew he didn’t look good in his hospital gown, but Furuichi looked like he hadn't slept, eaten, or changed in a few days. To be honest, Furuichi looked like hell. “What the hell were you thinking, idiot?” Furuichi chastened in a soft voice with a soft hand pulling at Oga’s shaggy bangs.

“Furuichi…” Oga could only rasp the ex-manager’s name before dissolving into a coughing fit. Oga’s eyes watered and his tongue tasted blood, but having Furuichi there to rub his back was well worth whatever he did to himself. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too, moron. Don’t do this again. You hear me?”

Furuichi pressed a kiss on Oga’s damp forehead. Getting angry over a silly bet wasn’t worth all of this.


	30. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're having trouble pulling through this week, you got this. I believe in you.

**30**

**_Faith_ **

Furuichi just needed pee. A simple routine of heading to the bathroom after third period before heading off to lunch, Oga would wait for him by the vending machines on the bottom floor; the whole thing took about 4 minutes. Five minutes if there was a line. “Hey, Furuichi, are you really going out with Oga?” Furuichi didn’t feel safe when the usual thugs cornered him in the bathroom. Normally they’d ask for lunch money, and Furuichi would brush them off, but this time felt different. “No. Who told you that stupid story?” Furuichi tried to edge toward the bathroom stall to his right, but they were unusually smart this time. “So,” the school bully with too many bad piercings and bad breath pulled out his phone to shove into the shaking silvernette’s face, “this isn’t the both of you?”

Furuichi’s heart pounded like a drum. His eyes went from thug to thug. He wouldn’t win this kind of fight. Even as the group began to close in around the silvernette, Furuichi knew it wouldn’t be much longer until help arrived.

“What the hell is taking you so long, Annoyichi…”

_ Bingo. _

“I’m over here. It looks like they wanted a photo like the one we took.”

“Oh yeah?”

Oga placed Baby Be’el in an actually clean sink while the group tried a mixture of pleading for their lives and giving into their false bravado. Oga didn’t even need to roll up his sleeves to keep the blood from spattering over his school uniform. Even though Oga wanted nothing short of murder, the sight of Furuichi barely holding himself together forced Oga to keep the beating short and quick. “C’mon Annoyichi. We’re hungry.”

The brute held out his hand which Furuichi took without a single moment of hesitation. They stepped over nearly murdered bodies, carried Baby Be’el out of the sink and walked off to lunch. The silvernette knew that his faith in Oga wasn’t misplaced.


	31. Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing? Taking it easy, I hope. So for this chapter I was going for the prince and the pauper kind of vibe. It's very fluffy and sweet like cotton candy. Enjoy :)

**31**

**_Colors_ **

Furuichi grabbed one of the last of his canned fish stash. He spent the last of his money on paint. He may go hungry for the next few days, but at least the rent was paid. He would have to paint as soon as he came home for work if he was going to create the piece in time. The young artist was preparing for his next art reveal, staring at the several shades of grey pooled in buckets, Furuichi Takayuki wouldn’t give up on his dream of becoming one of the best painters in history. It didn’t matter to him whether he saw a single shred of that fame alive, as long as there was something left of himself long after he died, that was all that mattered to him. 

Furuichi ate slowly as he sat staring at his only friend. The blank canvas.  _ Someone will buy you. I know it. _ He looked over his shoulder at the other pieces that had been accumulating over the years.  _ Someone will buy all of you.  _ In order to keep his word, all of his paintings cost 5¥. Not each. Altogether. Scratching the visible ribs that peeked out from under his threadbare shirt, Furuichi got up and went to work.  _ If you want to be immortalized, you gotta earn it _ . 

...

Oh, the art show was beautiful. Furuichi put on his best clean clothes and enjoyed a bottle of water and some crackers on the walk over. His back ached from carrying his canvases to the show, but it was all worth it. Each piece he walked over gave him inspiration to paint, he spoke with like-minded creators and also enjoyed his own company if only to be close to so many people at once. “What’s this?”

The offended tone caused Furuichi to look in the direction of the gallery from where it came. “The color choices are awful! Who painted these? They’re absolutely  _ hideous!”  _ The wife of the couple looked around nervously with apologetic smiles to passersby. She whispered something into her husband’s ear to which he replied, “If this is an  _ art _ show, then bring art! Not idiotic strokes of clashing paint! Our daughter can do much better than this!”

Furuichi was glad that they were escorted out. He was glad that the art community was fiercely protective of their creators. Especially when he had to sit outside to recover from the breaking of his heart. That section of the gallery held every single one of his pieces.

Furuichi stared at his paintings when he recovered. They looked beautiful to him. And that was all that mattered in the end. Painting made him happy, and he’d never stop; no matter how hard he tried to make others understand, they didn’t matter anymore. Furuichi had to stay until the end of the viewing in order to carry his pieces back home. The show was only for a night. “Sir, where are you going with those pieces?”

A tall, slender woman with long blue hair inquired of Furuichi as he began to take down his paintings to take back home. “I’m taking them home...Kunieda- san.”

“I’m afraid that will be a problem. May I ask who you are?”

“Furuichi Takayuki. The artist. Why will taking these home be a problem?”

“Oh! Furuichi- san, I’m sorry to come off so cold. I thought you were stealing them. My apologies!”

Furuichi gave her some semblance of a smile, then continued to pack up his work.

“Furuichi- san. You can’t take them.”

“What do you mean I can’t? I made them!”

Furuichi was getting hungry again and still extremely defensive over that fat fuck’s comments earlier. He was also really tired, and taking his babies back home is already such a chore on a full stomach and a full tank of energy. Besides, he always took his paintings back home after a show.  _ What kind of place are they running around here? _

“Yes, I know. But someone’s bought them. All.”

“Okay, but I’m tired and I want to go home. Let me pack up in peace.”

“Furuichi-san, they’re not yours anymore. They were all bought ten minutes before the gallery closed.”

The silvernette’s mind stopped. His lungs fought for air. His stare went blank and he stood perfectly still. “Someone...bought...them?”

“Yes, Furuichi- san.”

Furuichi’s mouth moved mechanically as if someone else was speaking through him. “Who?”

“I did.”

The man that emerged from the shadows in a well-tailored, definitely expensive suit, didn’t look like he belonged in such attire. His dark, unkempt hair brushed his pressed collar, his dark eyes looked hungry, but he didn’t seem skinny. The smug smile that spread across his lips made Furuichi want to punch him more than thank him. “Who are you?”

“Oga Tatsumi. At your service.” The man bowed so low that Furuichi blushed and fussed for the man to come back up immediately. “Could you give us a moment?” Aoi blushed as well when the suited man addressed her, she hastily took her leave, visibly torn between stopping Furuichi from taking the paintings and wanting to leave because she was nervous to be around the handsome man.  _ He is handsome, I’ll give him that _ . Furuichi felt the need to smooth down his hair, but squashed it. “The famed Furuichi Takayuki, I presume?”

“Yes. Pleasure to meet you.”

Furuichi outstretched a hand in an awkward greeting.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Oga kissed the hand inside his, “I assure you.”

Furuichi flinched, but refused to pull away. The silvernette didn’t know what kind of game this guy was playing, but he wouldn’t lose. “Yes, well, I guess I should thank you for purchasing my work.”

“About them. I wanted to ask you about the peculiar colors-”

“Why would you buy them if you hated the colors? What’s the point of buying something if you’re going to complain about it!”

Oga took in Furuichi’s wide eyes trying desperately to dry out incoming tears. “If you want your money back, go and get it. I don’t care.” Furuichi hated hearing his voice break, but what was this guy's deal? Why come to the artist to whine about his color preferences after buying his works of art? “I was going to ask you if you’re color blind actually.”

“What?”

Furuichi’s body set on fire. Was that meant to be a cruel joke? Why would his darkest secret be let out here, right now, and by this asshole? “My older sister is colorblind too. And I noticed the similar choices of colors that she would make. Anyway, I’d love to get to know you better, but over dinner. Do you have any plans for the rest of the evening?”

Furuichi’s mechanical man moved his mouth for him again. “...I have work in the morning. So, I need to sleep soon.”

Oga stared at Furuichi as if he said the dumbest thing in the world. Thinking back on it, Furuichi did feel lame saying it. “Call in. Scratch that. Tell them you’re quitting.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“I’ll buy you dinner. I’ll buy all of your paintings. I will buy you clothes and give you a stable home. All you have to say is yes.”

Aoi came out of her hiding place behind a nearby wall and shook her head yes violently. She mouthed, “Say yes you damned fool! Say yes!”

“...Yes?”

“Great. Take my coat, you must be freezing.”

The warmth and the pleasant scent wafting from it felt like a dream. Furuichi parked his ass in the limo as his paintings were carefully piled in the trunk. Oga gave him a bottle of water and some expensive snacks to munch on before asking where they should have their first date. Furuichi was miles away wondering if this was real. 

The next morning Furuichi woke up sans back ache and in the arms of one of the richest Japanese men in the whole country.


	32. Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh...*le sigh* I hated writing this one. To be clear, they're both feel like they aren't good enough for each other. And it's all a grave misunderstanding. Kids, always communicate.

As Furuichi sat on the edge of the bed, Oga knew something was wrong. The human and demon had been going steady for the last couple months. They made an unlikely couple. Oga would do all of the bad things naturally. Furuichi would make them right again naturally. Even when they came up to the love hotel that night, Oga swiped six bottles of lube off a cleaning lady’s cart and Furuichi knew he was going to leave a hefty tip to make up for them. It didn’t bother the silvernette that he paid for things, threw things away in the proper bins, apologized to someone Oga spoke rudely too, what bothered Furuichi was that he couldn’t stop himself from always doing the right thing.

“I think we should break-up.”

Oga sat in the tense silence, not quite believing what he heard. “You...think we should break-up?”

“Oga you’re different than I am. I can’t be with you- wh-HEY!”

Oga leapt up to pin Furuichi underneath him. Furuichi began to tremble when Oga’s eyes burned holes in the doe-eyed skull and sharp fingernails dug into fair cheeks. “Oga, you’re hurting me!”

“Oh, am I? My  _ apologies _ .”

Furuichi squeezed his eyes shut when Oga’s vice grip became tighter over his aching jaw. Just a little more pressure and Furuchi was sure his jaw would break. “You think you can just walk away from a demon? You think you can disrespect me like that? You’ve got another thing coming sweetheart. I’ll even show you!”

“Sto- No! _Wait!_ OGA!”  
Oga tore the hotel robe Furuichi used to cover his body after what was supposed to be their final time together. Oga got as far as putting one finger near Furuichi’s abused hole before Furuichi yelled, “Stop, Oga! _For Christ’s sake!_ ”

Hearing a holy word, no matter the religion, affected demons all the same. “Gah! Fuck that hurts!” Oga’s body felt like he had stuck a fork in ten light sockets. Scared, the silvernette grabbed his clothes and ran. When Oga tried to reach for the silvernette as Furuichi hastily changed, Furuichi called out as many Holy words as he knew. “You fucking bastard! You didn’t even let me finish! I loved you! I thought we should break-up because I’m not bad enough to stay by your side! I thought you were going to get tired of me doing the right thing all the time!” Furuichi’s tears poured down his cheeks, but his heart still bled to see Oga in pain. It hurt worse to know that the silvernette willingly caused it even though it was out of self- defense.

“I-I loved you... _ so much _ …”

Oga kept telling himself that the pain that coursed through his body felt worse than the pain in his chest. When Oga finally had the strength to walk again, the demon already knew that things between them would never be the same again. As he hobbled to the door, Oga realized that he didn’t want to hurt Furuichi like he used to, maybe he never wanted to hurt him at all. Or if he really did, it wasn’t worth seeing the little human shredded to pieces. 

Staring at his own hollow eyes in the mirror, Oga realized it wasn’t worth shredding himself to pieces either.


	34. Shades of Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something lighter to finish up today's posts :)  
> Have a great week guys! Remember, I'm rooting for you~

**34**

**_Shades of Grey_ **

“...Are you actually reading...a book?”  
Oga simply nodded. The brunet didn’t even look up to acknowledge the puzzled silvernette. Furuichi tiptoed around Oga to try and read the cover of said book, making sure not to startle or annoy Oga in case he decided to stop reading. The only reason Furuichi came up to check on the brunet was because Oga had been uncharacteristically quiet.

“Fifty..Shades...of Grey?”

Furuichi’s english had gotten a little rusty after high school, what surprised him more was that he didn’t know Oga could speak english! At least fluently enough to read. Creeping around the sofa again, Furuichi tried to make out as many sentences as he could. “Whoa! What are they doing?”

Furuichi flushed a deep crimson and Oga grinned cheekily at his partner. “My professor said that we should start reading at least thirty minutes a day if we’re going to get better on our english tests. She was even nice enough to lend me her book.”

“Why does a renowned professor cart that type of book around?”

“Want to borrow it after me?”

“Yes, please.”

Oga rolled the kinks out of his neck. The brute made sure to sit quietly until Furuichi came down to see what he was up to. Scanning the funny symbols on the page, Oga couldn’t read a word scribbled on the pages, he just watched the movie.  _ Ah, where to start first? _


	35. Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These days I only get to write, so if there are errors I am sorry v.v  
> But how is everyone? I'm fricking beat! I hope ya'll are doing much better than I am rn

**35**

**_Forgotten_ **

Oga’s tail lashed at the debris in the alleyway he ducked in when Furuichi whirled around on the sidewalk. Oga usually kept his tail hidden away, but Furuichi was pissing him off. The demon had been following the silvernette for weeks after the incident at the love hotel trying to apologize to the little human. Oga wasn’t going to ask for another chance, he just wanted to sorry. Furuichi was too in tune with Oga’s presence though. Oga had only been able to catch glimpses and glances of soft, silvery hair.

Oga’s chest hurt every time he saw that familiar head of hair. The demon remembered the scent of strawberries coming from each strand. The demon missed holding the little human in his arms. The demon missed the only piece of heaven he’d ever have in this life. Peeking around the corner, Oga sighed in defeat. Furuichi was gone. Again. Oga blew up his bangs and decided it was time to head back to Hell. If Oga was going to tell Furuichi what the little human deserved to hear, Oga was going to need some help.

...

“You look a little down. Wanna dance or a drink?”

Furuichi lifted his head off the table to meet eyes with a beautiful blunette. Furuichi didn’t feel like having company tonight, but if she was here, maybe it was a sign. “Drink sounds good as long as you're buying.”

Her laugh was sweet, and she nodded in good nature. “Fair enough. You look like you’ve been having a rough time. Let’s start easy, yeah? Hey! Two screwdrivers, stat!”

“You call that easy?”

“Isn’t it?”

Furuichi laughed. He hadn’t laughed in a long time. “What’s your name?”

“Kunieda. Nice to meet you…?”

“Furuichi.”

The waiter brought the drinks to the booth. Furuichi was mildly surprised he heard anything at all. Music in the club was well over loud, his throat was going to be hoarse in the morning. “A toast!”

Kunieda held up the screwdriver and Furuichi held his up in response. “A toast to what?”

“To forgetting.”

Furuichi clinked their glasses together in agreement and took his first sip. Setting the glass down, Furuichi’s eyes rounded. The shivers were back. Furuichi looked every which way around the club trying to find its source. Oga couldn’t be all that close yet. Furuichi looked for every exit he could find, there was still time…

“Looking for me?”

Furuichi jerked back, knocking the table with his knees in the process. Oga, sitting where Kunieda was seconds before, held up his hands in good nature. “Wait. I just want to say one thing.”

“You didn’t let me speak last time! Why should I let you?” Furuichi hissed, though his tongue started to prickle. Furuichi looked accusingly at Oga, “What did you do to my drink?”

“Mixed it with a potion. So you’ll forget...everything.”

Furuichi didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t ask to forget, but Furuichi couldn’t stop thinking that Oga might do something even though they were in public.

“It’s probably starting,” Oga leaned in slowly, holding out his massive hands in a peaceful gesture. “All I want to say is I’m sorry. I had a terrible life as a human. Everyone I loved, left. I died with more enemies than friends. How I treated you wasn’t fair and I’m not asking for a second chance. Instead, I thought you might benefit from a clean slate.”

Furuichi’s head began to pound. It was getting harder to hear Oga’s heartfelt words. Oga’s final words. Furuichi desperately grabbed Oga’s rough hands. He didn’t want to forget.

“Oga-”

The demon shook his head.

“But! Please!”

Oga rubbed circles over Furuchi’s fair hands. The demon was going to miss them and the human they were attached to.

“You didn’t have to worry about being  _ bad. _ I fell in love with you just as you were. You were the perfect balance I needed. It wasn’t your fault I fucked up. Wha- No don’t cry!”

“Oga... _ please… _ ”

Oga rose from the table and planted a kiss at the crown of silver hair. “I love you,” the demon whispered into it.

The demon left the little human at the booth. Aoi kept watch from another corner of the club to make sure Furuichi got home safe, as she had promised Oga. She was surprised when he came to her for help. It was worth 10 contracts to see it all go down though. Aoi never pegged Oga for a human lover. Although, Aoi couldn’t judge. There was a blonde human that kept eyeing Aoi from across the room. Not that Aoi minded, as soon as Furuichi was okay, the female demon would start a rendezvous of her own. Blue eyebrows shot passed Aoi’s hairline when Furuichi looked around the room seconds later then ran after the demon who hung his head so low he should’ve been skidding the floor.  _ Looks like you’re not getting off that easy Oga. _

Oga was near the door when someone pulled at his sleeve. “Hey,” Oga nearly had a heart attack when he saw Furuichi staring up at him, “wanna dance?”


	36. Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Wednesday!!!! xDDDDDDDDD

**36**

**_Dreamer_ **

“You shouldn’t take anymore of those tiny tubes before bed, Oga.”

“How did you know I’ve been taking them?”

Dr. Oga sat up to stare at the alien known as Furuichi in the bed they created in their fused dreams. The silvernette didn’t answer the question right away. Furuichi conjured up an Earth daisy, something he learned courtesy of Dr. Oga, and begun to pluck at its neverending petals. A nervous habit, Oga had learned over the course of the few weeks he had really gotten to know the foreigner. “Furuichi…” Oga meant for his tone to sound stern, but it came off how he really felt, scared.

Furuichi flicked his eyes over to Oga before continuing his desecration of the poor imaginative flower. Furuichi wanted Oga to get used to him, enough to convince the doctor to come back to live with him. Furuichi wanted his mate to come back home. However, the more Furuichi revealed, the more Oga resisted. Furuichi understood the culture shock of being on a foreign planet among foreign beings, but for a scientist to be scared of new things? The silvernette’s planet had scientists of their own too, and they admitted that the human’s behavior was very strange.

“...I am able to see the final parts of your waking consciousness as you are about to fall asleep. I am able to feel how groggy they make you feel before bed. Such a thing...is dangerous to ingest.”

“Who the hell are you to tell me what’s dangerous or not? I’m not yours to command!”

Furuichi continued to pluck at the petals as the doctor went on another defensive tirade. This had become more of an occurrence lately. Furuichi supposed it wasn’t all that bad, but it just continued to show the alien that perhaps his feelings were misguided. The human doctor was sweet and caring, but perhaps the feelings of excitement just before falling asleep were to actually sleep, and not at all excitement to see Furuichi and speak to him in his dreams. Besides, Furuichi’s physical body was starting to ache. His species needed physical sex to survive. Masturbation and sex in their dreams could only carry so far.

Furuichi stared as the doctor went on and on about boundaries. His heart sank into his third stomach. Doctor Oga’s unreceptiveness to Furuichi meant that this was their last night together.

“...And you can’t tell me what to do with my body-!”

“You are correct. I cannot. Oga Tatsumi,” Oga flinched at the sound of his full name, “You have treated me well while I was captured on planet Earth.”

Oga shifted on the bed as the jungle melted into Furuichi’s old cell, then to the government facility hangar where they first met. “I am now understanding that your gesture of good will was fully misunderstood by me. I am officially ending my pursuit of your affections.”

“Wha...I don’t…”

Oga didn’t know what to say or how to feel.

“I hope that our species can coexist one day in the future. Farewell, Dr. Oga Tatsumi.”

“N-no. Wait...just-”

Furuichi left a lingering kiss on Oga’s lips then left their dream. Oga’s dreams took on strange symbols of loneliness and longing. As the Japanese doctor walked through an alleyway that opened up into a snowed playground, all he kept thinking was,  _ wasn’t this what I wanted? _

...

Oga had woken up to sulk over his morning cup of coffee. He threw away the sleeping pills, knowing full well that he had pushed the alien away on purpose. The reason, though, he couldn’t remember. Was is fear? Or was it guilt? Did it even matter anymore now that Oga got what he wanted? The doctor stared broodily in his cup before jolting at the loud bangs coming from his front door.

“Lamia?”

“Hurry up and get dressed! There isn’t time.”

“What do you mean? What’s going on?”

“ _ C’mon! _ Get dressed or leave like this!”

“Explain while I get dressed then! What’s going on!”

“Hilda. Furuichi’s in trouble!”


	37. Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry that it's a later post than normal, but, it's still Wednesday lol.

**37**

**_Mist_ **

It was the first time the artist had ever seen the ocean. The crash of the waves against the cliffside, the mist spraying lightly across their faces, the soothing sound swaying between artist and millionaire. Furuichi knew he was going to paint this later. Right now though, he was really hungry. “Do you like the food?”

“Yeah. It’s great.”

“Perhaps you would taste it better if you put a fork full of food in your mouth.”

Furuichi gave a crooked smile. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to offend you. The food here  _ is _ great. I...just don’t have the stomach for richness yet.”

Oga gave a hum and a nod. Furuichi couldn’t stop staring at the man across the candlelit table either. Oga was gorgeous. He chose a dark blue suit with subtle white plaid, an open dress shirt the same color as the suit and his hair, though still quite untame, was tastefully coiffed to suit him. Oga wasn’t like most pretentious, rich snobs Furuichi had rubbed shoulders with at other art shows. Oga didn’t talk about himself, he asked Furuichi questions and listened. Furuichi felt like he was in the middle of a weird Cinderella story, and he just kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“You know, I should really get going. I’m very grateful for all you’ve done for me tonight. But I really need to get home, my boss is unforgiving of tardiness and-”

“Furuichi,” Oga put the napkin in his lap then stared at Furuichi with dangerously glittering eyes, “you’re not going back.”

“Yeah. Okay, but you’ll get tired of this and then I’ll be out on my ass again. So, I need to go. Now.”

Oga went quiet before bursting out into laughter. The whole restaurant sneered over their shoulders, but when they realized who they were staring at, quickly turned away. “You could work for me then. As a personal artist. How does that sound?”

Furuichi’s ears perked up so fast, Oga could actually see them move. It was adorable. Then the silvernette squinted, “How do I know this is legitimate?”

Oga barked out laughing a second time. “I like you Furuichi Takayuki. And if I’m being completely honest…” Oga tenderly took Furuichi’s left hand into his, “I’m looking forward to a romantic relationship. When the time comes of course.”

Furuichi flushed pink from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. “I’m willing to wait for you.” Furuichi couldn’t tell if what he was hearing were the waves of the ocean or the pounding of his heart anymore.


	38. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get through this week together! I'm rooting for you <3

**38**

**_Burning_ **

Furuichi would never admit to staring. Even though he knew he couldn’t help himself. The longing of wanting to be wrapped up in Oga’s arms again were tempting. He also knew that they were open, but after the trip to the hospital. Getting back with the drummer of Never Again didn’t seem right, at least not right at this moment. The crowd cheered as the girls led an encore of a popular song, and Furuichi simply kept on staring at Oga’s sweaty, muscular body. The drummer looked much better now. He looked healthy, Furuichi mused with a sigh.  _ That’s good. _

Oga, Hilda and Aoi filed off stage with a huge grin on their collective mugs. Tonight’s show was a huge hit. It took a little time for Oga to recover enough strength to handle a full show, and the whole group was glad their comeback was better than even they had anticipated. “Great show everyone!” Furuichi plastered on a big smile to congratulate the band. “Go get cleaned up, there’s a VIP signing in twenty. I’ll come get you all from your stage rooms in a bit.”

Oga bit his tongue to fight the urge to scoop Furuichi up and kiss him hard on the mouth. The drummer walked quickly to his room as his rising member wanted more than a simple kiss. They all agreed that dating during the tour wouldn’t do anyone any good right now. The girls seemed to be handling their separation very well. Why couldn’t Oga be like them? The brunet’s hard on pressed tighter against his pants when Furuichi knocked on the door. Oga quickly sat on a chair and placed his bag over his lap before groaning out, “Come in.”

“Oga, I forgot to tell you that you’ll need to sign- Are you alright?”

Oga grit his teeth, pinched his leg, and stubbed his toe against the wall. “I’m fine. I just need to be alone for a minute”

Furuichi’s growing concern only helped to fuel Oga’s desire to maul the other man. Furuichi cocked his head to the side and blew up his bangs. “There’s a raging boner under there, huh?”

Oga closed his eyes when tears gathered in them, he never been so horny in his life. Furuichi closed the door behind him, undid his tie and turned Oga’s chair out from under the table. “Don’t you ever say I’ve never done anything for you.”

Oga was too weak to stop Furuichi from unbuckling his pants and taking his length into a hot, pillowy mouth. “Furuichi…” Oga’s head rolled back from the pleasure emanating all along his body. “Damn you’re so good at that.” Furuichi slid his mouth along the side of Oga’s length, something he knew the drummer liked. The manager thought about all the times he wanted to take Oga back into his mouth again.

“You know,” Furuichi quickly bobbed over the tip of a creaming cock, “I’ve always wanted to suck you off behind the drums during a show.”

“What? Aw shit, if you keep talking like that…”

Oga’s shaking hands rested on Furuichi’s shoulders. Furuichi smirked, basking in the power of having the sadistic drummer on his metaphorical knees. Swirling a perfect pink tongue over the head of Oga’s cock, Furuichi waited for Oga to get close to coming before sticking his tongue in the hole and squeezing the base of the drummer’s length. “Nng! Fr-Furuichi!”

“Remember Oga, I’m not doing this again for you in the future.”

Oga’s chest heaved, his body quaking for release. He didn’t have the stamina he used too before the trip to the hospital. The brunet vowed to step up his game. “Suck it.  _ Now. _ And swallow it.  _ All! _ ” Oga grabbed fistfuls of Furuichi hair and made sure Furuichi took all of the length down to his throat. Furuichi moaned, doe brown eyes rolling to the back of his head. As much as he liked being in control,  _ this felt right _ . “That’s it. You bratty slut. Who do you think you’re talking to? You like my cock down your throat, don’t you?”

Furuichi fumbled with his own belt buckle. Rubbing in time with Oga’s hands around his head, both men released their pent up, burning desires. Furuichi came up with a slurp and quickly grabbed his pocket hanky to wipe down the drool and snot from his face. Neither men knew what to say during the awkward silence when there was a loud bang from Hilda’s room and twin moans coming from the only two girls they knew. “No dating, my ass.” Oga hissed while struggling to get dressed.

Furuichi chuckled when his phone alerted him. “Looks like the VIP signing has been canceled. Birthday girl had a falling out with her friends. They’re going home.”

“Thank the gods,” Oga scooped up Furuichi and kissed him hard on the mouth. “Ready for a real round?”

“You’re terrible. At least let me text the girls. Og- wait damnit!” Furuichi giggled as his swatted at the grabby hands tickling and plucking at his body and clothes. “There,” Furuichi dropped his phone on the table, “now where were we?”


	39. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Not sure if there are any big trigger warnings, but it if you can really "visualize" scents and vomiting, this chapter may not be for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True to the title, I almost felt like i was out of time posting this Wednesday. Anyway, I hope you're all doing very well. Let's get through the rest of this week together. FIGHTING!

**39**

**_Out of Time_ **

Time couldn’t be counted anymore, at least they didn’t count it anymore. The buildings were a vivid green. The pavement crumbled and cracked with the angrily sprouting vegetation. The group wore masks to protect themselves from the pollen threatening to glue their lungs together if they breathed it in too much. They moved toward the outskirts of the city where their eyes didn’t get aggravated too much. A man with silver hair rolled his shoulders after dropping the weighted pack on the ground. “Hey, watch that! It’s the only food we have!” A brunet man with a scar running over his left eye barked at the silvernette. “Shut up Oga. They’re cans. A few dents won’t do anything.”

“Did you say something, Annoyichi? I couldn’t hear you over the mumbling fly over there.”

“Whatever, bastard. I’m going to sleep.”

“Make sure to wash your eyes out first, Furuichin.” Aoi, a woman wearing bandages for clothes, called out in a singsong voice. Oga looked at the woman over with a raised brow. She had lost part of her mind after the world collapsed. The blonde goth by the name of Hilda didn’t seem to care, however. “I’ll help you wash out your bandages.” Hilda’s voice came out in a purr and Aoi giggled.  _ Glad to see she didn’t lose that part of her mind,  _ Oga thought while rolling his eyes. They all found each other walking around the desolate jungle that erupted from the center of the Earth.

Oga took one last look at the outside world, then pulled up the crate covered with fabric to keep the pollen out. It started when the American government managed to convince several other governments to lift all their national environmental bans against corporations, and people alike, from dumping their garbage into Her stomach. Flooding the oceans, killing the wildlife, souring the air, Mother Nature decided that this was an offence that could not be pardoned. Mother tore from the center of the Earth and ate. She ate all humans from all walks of life. The elite couldn’t throw any amount of money or firepower to keep Mother from devouring them whole. Mother took no pity. It took several months of terror for Mother to finally lie dormant in her thick cocoon to rest before continuing her cleansing rampage.

With barely any firepower left, humans fled and hid at all corners of the Earth. They came out like cockroaches, skittering when Mother rumbled in her resting place. They all knew this wasn’t over until Mother was defeated. The only humanly possible way to do that was to kill Her while dormant. If it failed, however, Mother would have less mercy over humans, if that was even possible. Though she preyed on adults, their remnants noticeably scraped over the streets, babies disappeared. Rumors whispered that Mother decided to hoard them and raise them herself. To make sure she was respected within the next generations. Of course, those were the optimistic whispers.

Oga sighed when he heard the girls giggle further in the cave the group had made their hideout. The world is ending and they were  _ giggling _ . The brunet fluffed up his jacket as he hunkered down to sleep. It didn’t matter what they did in their final days, as long as they were ready for tomorrow. They found a weak spot in Mother’s cocoon.

...

The ragtag group left early the next morning. Although the sky looked grey much of the time, it was the shade that indicated morning versus evening. That’s what they had gotten used to anyway. As they walked closer and closer to Mother’s cocoon, the jungle grew dense. Not even the animals that guarded her could move through the choking foliage. They decided not to use machetes on the vines since Mother had been moving more frequently in the past few days. They hoped not, but it seemed like she was waking up. Finally reaching the blackening spot, they all stared at each other.

They continued to look around until most eyes landed on Furuichi. “You first,” they all said. “Tch. Typical.” Furuichi’s seeming bravado was genuine annoyance. The group made him their errand boy, and at times whipping boy. If the silvernette was going to make it out of this alive, he had to stand by his group. It didn’t mean he had to do anything extra, like giving up his life, for them. Furuichi stuck out his hand to tenderly touch at the black spot. Mother rumbled, but not enough to cause alarm. Pressing harder into the spot, Furuchi could feel the give under his hand, like pressing into the rotten spot of a fruit. The soft  _ pop _ when the delicate hand pushed all the way through was a relief, but then the stench caught them all off guard. “Blerrrrrruuggghhh!” No one could escape from vomiting a little into the grass sounding them. Recovering first, Furuichi used his other hand to open the black spot so they could all jump inside Mother’s cocoon. As they all pressed on, they couldn’t deny that the stench came from millions of rotting corpses digesting in Mother’s stomach.

Walking a short distance, the group stood dismayed at the tunnels leading deeper into Mother’s cocoon. “Looks like we’re going to have to split up…” Furuichi said while flashing a light through each tunnel. “We might have more luck going between these two. There’s slightly more growth along the walls.”

Oga hated that the silvernette was right, but now wasn’t the time to bust balls. He had enough sense for that. Didn’t mean Oga was going to be the weakling’s tunnel buddy though. “Hilda-”

“Aoi and I will take the right tunnel. You boys take the left.”

Oga’s grip nearly broke the poor plastic flashlight in his marred hand. “Fine. Head back if you see nothing in 20 minutes. Go straight back to base.”

Furuichi nodded stiffly as did the others. He wasn’t scared that this might be the last time he’d ever lay eyes on the group, he was pissed at having to see Oga last if that was the case. The huge brute couldn’t stay quiet for the life of him, clunking around, they’d sure wake Mother up if she hadn’t already. “Stay close,” Oga commanded and took the lead down the tunnel. “Yeah, yeah, yeah  _ captain _ .”

“You wanna take the lead then?”

“ _ No _ , be my guest.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Furuichi just kept walking. The faster they were able to do this, the faster the silvernette could try to find whatever was left of his family. The men walked on pins and needles. Mother’s breath grew thicker as they continued down the tunnel. “Do you think she’s really down there?”

“Now’s not the time to get scared, Idiot Furuichi.”

“I’m not scared! I was just asking, bastard!”

Furuichi couldn’t help it when his hands shook as Mother yawned loudly for them to hear. Furuichi’s lightbeam betrayed the lie of his statement, but it also betrayed Oga’s. “She is here.”

Mother stood tall in the center of her cocoon that opened into a large room. Large purple veins slid across the floor to feed Mother, her roots anchored deep into soil. Before she looked more like a tree, but to the men’s horror, by consuming humans and purging the Earth of its toxins, her metamorphosis left her slimey. Her beautiful, and savage branches transformed into grotesque, swollen blue sausages, dripping with brown liquid that smelled worse than rancid meat. Oga and Furuichi gagged at the smell and her image. “You have it right?”

Furuichi nodded.

“Let’s put this bitch to rest then.”

Furuichi bristled at the callous choice of words. “You know it’s  _ our _ fault, right?”

“Seriously? You want to have that conversation  _ now? _ ”

Furuichi opened his mouth, but a harpy’s scream nearly burst their eardrums. Oga drew his machete, and slashed at every hideous vine that slapped their way. Mother had begun to wake up, and she was not happy to see humans so close to her vulnerable state. Both fighting in desperation, Mother cackled when she noticed the humans losing steam. A snack would benefit her enough to finish morphing sooner than scheduled. 

“Oga! Fall back! We can’t take her like this!  _ Look! _ ”

Mother’s sick, gnarled vines quivered as they hit the floor. Furuichi pointed as they moved like worms, melting into the floor only to regenerate into Mother’s body. “As long as she had most of her body, we can’t beat her.”

Mother took interest in this human. He paid attention. It would be a joy to devour him whole. Along with the other nuisance that continued to hack at her precious body. “Oga! I’ll cover you! Fall back!  _ Go! _ ”

Oga only had a second to cast a wary glance at the silvernette before rushing back toward the tunnel they entered through. It was when Mother shrieked with rage that Oga dared to look back once more. “ _ FURUICHI! _ ”

Before the tunnel collapsed to close the silvernette and Mother together, Oga watched as Furuichi cradled the dirty bomb to his chest and rushed head first into Mother’s weak body.


	40. Knowing How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand that's a wrap for this week! Can you believe we're almost at the half way mark?! Duuuuuuuuuddddeeee that's so crazy to me. See ya'll next Wednesday~

**40**

**_Knowing How_ **

When their class was preparing for the school talent show, Furuichi half expected Oga to comment loudly on how stupid they were going to look having to dress up for the café theme the teacher chose; however, it did come as a shock when the brunet volunteered to be apart of the café’s ambience band. “Do you even know how to play an instrument?” The silvernette whispered over his shoulder. “How hard can it be?” Furuichi’s shoulders dropped, their poor teacher didn’t know what was coming.

At least, that’s what Furuichi expected. As the band got ready to play, and Furuichi finished dressing up in his waiter uniform, the class opened their doors to a hoard of customers. Rumors buzzed all around campus that Oga was going to play in the band, and many came to see if that was true, others came to see Oga fail so hard publicly. Their fan group obviously took most of the available seating. “What can I get for you, miss?”

“I would like- Oh look the band is starting!”

Furuichi’s heart stuttered when he saw Oga sitting behind a drum set. “One, two, a one two three four!”

The music was jazzy and soothing, perfect for the café. Furuichi let out a huge sigh when he heard everyone talk about how good the band sounded as they closed. As the boys walked home, Furuichi finally said the thing nagging in his head all day. “I didn’t know you could play drums in real life.”

“Baby Be’el was having trouble sleeping one night, and Hilda suggested I’d play some drums. I liked it enough to keep practicing every once in a while. And what do you mean in  _ real life _ ?”

“Oh,” Furuichi blushed intensely. He hadn’t meant to tip his hand! “Um...i-in one of the stories, you’re...a drummer in a band too…”

“I knew you’ve been reading it! I finally figured out how to check my browser history!”

“Well, they’re good, okay? Even I can’t ignore the power of a good story! Besides, I think it’s kind of hot that you can actually play the drums.”

“It’s what?”

Furuichi winced and felt like he wanted to melt into the pavement. “It’s um...cool. I mean.”

“That’s not what you said.”

“Who cares what I said! That’s not what I meant!”

Oga stopped walking and looked into Furuichi’s eyes with a infuriating smirk on his lips. “Are you sure about that?”


	41. Fork In The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing okay :)

**41**

**_Fork In The Road_ **

Furuichi smiled at Oga so sweetly, it hurt. To see the glitter in those doe brown eyes every time they met up made the demon’s stomach roil. It wasn’t fair to the human. Not when Oga had nearly forced himself on the silvernette. Of course the potion worked like a charm, Furuichi didn’t remember a damn thing. That night at the club, Oga danced with Furuichi and cherished every single moment they had together. The sex was never rough, never greedy. Oga brought flowers, even if it was just a single rose, to every date they went on. Furuichi told Oga that this kind of tenderness wasn’t what he expected out of the ex- Yakuza member. Of course, Oga hadn’t really told Furuichi the truth about that either.

The demon wanted to keep the human from remembering any part of their past life together. Any small hint of the past would counteract the effects of the potion in less than an instant. It was a fickle thing, the potion, but it was working. “Oga?”

“Yes?”

“...Nevermind.”

Oga set down the cup of tea he was sipping. Furuichi had been doing that a lot lately. It was obvious the little human had something to say, but would quickly change the subject if Oga tried to pursue it. The brunet demon thought about leaving whatever it was on the silvernette’s mint to remain unspoken, but today, he wasn’t all for it. Oga was never entirely patient as a human nor a demon. “What is it? You can tell me.”

Furuichi peeked under his eyelashes and it had Oga loins stir. “I was wondering...I mean I’m not trying to say you’re a brute or anything, but I know  _ you _ know how to rough someone up, and I wanted to ask why you don’t...do that...to me. During sex I mean.”

Oga quelled down the fear bubbling up to his throat with another sip of tea. Oga knew Furuichi quite enjoyed rough sex. Oga knew that no matter what Aoi said about this being a redemptive chance for what he had done, the demon couldn’t accept that. The demon couldn’t accept their current relationship because all he was doing was saying sorry.

Furuichi didn’t understand the pain behind charcoal eyes. Or the tender caress on his cheek. The silvernette tried to backpedal, trying to say that it wasn’t a big deal, and that it was okay to say no, but Oga silenced the little human with a press of lips. Oga wouldn’t have chosen now, but it was better now than holding back forever. Furuichi deserved better.

“Furuichi, do you remember me at all?”

“What do you mean? Like from the club?”

“Before the club. Do you remember me from before then?”

“I don’t know what you’re getting at,” Furuichi pulled away from Oga’s grasp. The anxiousness that put his muscles on edge felt familiar. Oga had never given Furuichi a reason to be nervous before, had he? “What’s going on?”

“Furuichi,” Oga put space between them on the brown couch they sat on, “I’m a demon.”

Splitting pain knocked Furuichi behind the eyes. He hissed in pain, but felt more uneasy about the other occupant in the room than from the pain emanating off his brain. “Get out.”

“Have a good life, Furuichi.”

Furuichi held his breath until the demon closed the front door. When the silvernette’s blurry eyes finally began to focus, he choked back a sob at the two glasses of water sitting on his coffee table. Furuichi hugged his knees until he couldn’t ignore his thirst. Furuichi was able to remember everything that happened in their past as well as how Oga treated him after drinking the potion. Doe brown eyes stared at the glass. It would take him a long time to feel comfortable again, but Oga had been careful, kind, and nurturing. Not at all like the demon Furuichi had known at first.

Furuichi reached for Oga’s nearly full glass of water and drank.


	42. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Wednesday~~

**42**

**_Start_ **

The brunette drummer thought about the band manager while getting ready for that night’s show. They had been using each other to get off for months now, yet when Oga tried to rekindle their romantic relationship, Furuichi put on the brakes. “I don’t mind the arrangement we have right now.” At least that’s what Oga remembered Furuichi’s voice saying, but his eyes begged for more. His eyes pleaded for things to return the way they were.

The girls had reconnected their relationship, and even with all that happened, they seemed happier. Stronger. Why weren’t they?

“Oga, concert starts in five.”

Oga nodded. Giving himself one last look see the mirror, he picked up his battered sticks and went to work.

...

“Great job everyone! We have one more concert, then it's another tour well done. Go get some rest. Thank you for your hard work tonight.”

“Furuichi, may I speak to you in private?”

Furuichi smiled at Oga and walked back with the drummer back to his trailer. It was their routine to meet up after a show. Oga and Furuichi liked to unwind together, maybe sex, but just to cuddle mostly. It was unconventional, Furuichi knew as he stepped up silver metal steps, but it worked for them. Oga lingered as he closed the door, he took a deep breath in, then chose his words as carefully as possible. “Furuichi, I would like to pick up where we left off.”

“This again.” Furuichi sighed as he toed off his shoes.

“I’m serious.” Oga followed suit and hounded Furuichi’s heels to the back of the trailer.

“You say that, but how can I believe you. I played a fool for almost four months until I found out that our relationship was merely a bet!”

“Furuichi, it might have started out that way, but  _ please _ ,” Oga took Furuichi by the shoulders to look earnestly in his dark eyes, “It stopped being that way when I kissed you.”

Furuichi blushed, but dropped his gaze. “You used me for entertainment.”

“We did, but we were wrong. And I haven’t been sleeping around like I used to. I haven’t been drinking. I’ve been relatively responsible.”

Furuichi couldn’t help his snorted giggle. “You still have a hard time waking up without cold water to your face.”

“Please Furuichi,” Oga got down on both knees, taking Furuichi’s now blushing hands in his, “let us give this another shot. A real shot.”

Furuichi sighed and rolled his eyes as if put upon, “Fine. But if I find out that you made another bet with Hilda. You’re not waking up one day.”

Oga leapt to his feet and kissed Furuichi hard. He wasn’t going to screw this up this time around.


	43. Nature's Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning: blood, and body parts. This chapter does get a little gruesome and graphic.  
> Aside from that, I hope all you little cuties beans are having a great week!

**43**

**_Nature’s Fury_ **

Mother snarled at the scattered pieces of her destroyed body. The humans would pay dearly for this. Her mangled limbs tried to wiggle their way back to her roots, but they were withering fast. If she was going to survive like this.

Furuichi gagged around the blood pooling in his throat. This wasn’t the best way to die, but at least it was a hero’s death. Furuichi closed his eyes to finally get some rest, but his eyes snapped open when something latched onto his leg. “ _ No, _ ” Furuichi whispered in horror, “You can’t!” His eyes darted toward what was left of Mother. “I will do as I see fit.” Mother smiled as their dying bodies began fusing together. She will live on.

Furuichi screamed.

...

It took weeks to get back into the collapsed cocoon. Aoi and Hilda moved on to join the Great Reconstruction, but Oga went back. He had to see Furuichi for himself. Oga had to be the one to bury the body. It was the least Oga could do for the man that saved his life and the rest of the planet. “This kind of looks familiar…” Oga took his machete to hack off the thick foliage in his path except it all crumbled like paper.  _ Guess Mother died after all. _

No one could really believe that Mother, after all they had done to try to defeat her, would be taken down by a meager homemade explosive. Yet, here was the proof they needed along with what was going on with the rest of the city. The pollen had dissipated, though everyone wore their masks just in case, and the plants and animals had gone back to normal. Oga walked through the dark mouth of another tunnel with ease, the stench familiar,  _ This is it! _ Oga rushed into what was left of the open room he and Furuichi had fought Mother almost a month before. 

His flashlight was bright enough to illuminate much of the room, but still no sign of Furuichi. Or Mother. A wheeze from the corner of the room caused Oga to pull out his machete again. The brunet inched his way toward the noise. With bated breath, Oga flashed the light around the last pillar of sturdy green foliage. “Furuichi!”

“..O..Og..ah”

“...What did she do to you?”

Oga couldn’t understand what he was seeing. Furuichi’s body was woven in and out of the green pillar. Furuichi’s eyes rolled back when vines began to snake around each piece of shredded human flesh in order to fuse with Furuichi’s broken body, “S-she’s-ack!.” The smell was putrid and foul. Oga had to use his mask to keep from passing out from the stench of piss, vomit and whatever else was dripping down the pillar of monstrosity.

Oga shook his head in disbelief. Furuichi’s eyes welled up with tears as he clenched them tight. Oga recoiled from the loud moan of agony coming from chapped, purple lips. It looked like Mother wasn’t done yet after all. “Kill me... _ please _ .”

The vines became prosthetics and with every inch completed, Furuichi was allowed out of the pillar. If Oga let Mother complete the fusion, who knew what was in store for humankind. If Oga killed Furuichi, he would be killing a hero. If Oga walked away, then he may as well be the last human alive. The brunette gripped his machete tight,  _ What do I do? _


	44. At Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet to end on this week :)

**44**

**_At Peace_ **

Oga stood in front of the coffee machine. He didn’t drink coffee. Yet every morning he came to brew a cup of the best damn coffee he could make even though the brunet never drank a sip. Why? It was because that cup of coffee every morning belonged to a certain ex- bartender who was now his husband. Oga and Furuichi had been married for three wonderful years. It was like a dream to Oga, the man who never thought he’d fall in love, let alone have someone return the sentiment. The coffee maker beeped and Oga carried the cup back upstairs. Furuichi often told him he looked like a stalker standing by the door frame to stare at the silvernette sleep but he did it anyway. 

“Stop staring at me weirdo,” Furuichi hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. The silvernette couldn’t sleep when someone was staring at him, but because Furuichi knew Oga wasn’t doing it out of malice, he let it slide. Besides, Oga knew how to make a great cup of coffee now. “I’m not the weirdo who knows I’m staring at him without opening my eyes.”

The couple sat in bed together as they had grown accustomed too since their marriage. Furuichi now worked as a freelance consultant on alcohol, his bartending experience and knowledge made his work high in demand. Oga still worked at the same blue collar company, but he enjoyed it. Still, there was still something missing.

“Furuichi...I was thinking…”

Furuichi’s ear perked up while sipping his coffee. The silvernette made an inquisitive hum to push the brunet to continue. “Well, I was thinking...about...kids.”

Furuichi had expected the topic of children to be the last on his husband’s mind, but the silvernette couldn’t deny that the thought had been turning over in his mind too. He placed the cup on their night stand and rubbed his palms together. “Alright. I’m game if you are.” The easy way Furuichi accepted change was what made Oga fall in love with the ex-bartender in the first place. His tense shoulders relaxed. They knew adopting wasn’t going to be easy, but they were glad to go through it together.


	45. Heart Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what????  
> IT'S WEDNESDAY!

**45**

**_Heart Song_ **

Oga and Aoi had been working on the song for months before they brought it to Hilda. Aoi made her swear not to breathe a word this time, and, although a little miffed, Hilda agreed. On their final night of the tour, they announced, on stage, without Furuichi’s previous knowledge, that they were going to perform a song that has never been released to the public until now.

The crowd screamed, roared, and wept when the band members collected stools and acoustic musical equipment. Furuichi’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when the members formed a semi- half circle around their mikes. Oga using some sort of hand drum began to tap out a soft beat, Hilda began to strum a lovely, sweet melody from her guitar, and Aoi began to sing.

Stuck in the same routine

Living an empty dream

When am I gonna wake up 

Thought we had it right 

Now it's an endless night 

Where is it gonna take us 

Realizing, everything I love is slowly killing me

Furuichi watched as the hundreds of fans that packed the Tokyo Dome waved their torches in the darkness. Their humming and buzzing filled the stadium. Somehow, Furuichi felt like he was back home. Back in the cool summer field, watching the fireflies dance, wishing he had someone to dance with too.

I know I know

We're taking off together

Even though we always

Crash and burn 

Tonight you and I

Will fall from the sky 

Drag me all the way to hell 

Cuz I'm never gonna let it go

Never gonna let it go 

Build a broken heart

Watching it fall apart 

This is how I like it 

Sink your teeth in

Give me what I want 

I love the way it hurts

Don't lie, you know everything you do is killing me

Furuichi found himself staring at Oga again. The make up had already smeared, the sweat poured down like rain, yet he looked happy and at peace. Furuichi’s heart panged with the emotions he’d been trying to hide. Even after their sexcapade, Furuichi had been putting the breaks between them constantly. He wasn’t ready to get hurt again, even though Furuichi knew the bet was well past over. Furuichi had become closer to the band members recently, but even he didn’t know if he could take a joke like that again. Still, as he thought these things, Furuichi knew Oga would always have his heart, willing or not.

I know i know

We're taking off together

Even though we always

Crash and burn 

Tonight you and I

Will fall from the sky 

Drag me all the way to hell 

We're taking off together

Even though we always

Crash and burn 

Tonight you and I

Will fall from the sky 

Drag me all the way to hell 

Cuz I'm never gonna let it go

The crowd’s cheers continued to echo in everyone’s heads as the members and manager went to pack up in their trailers for the last time for this tour. “So,” Oga croaked, “what did you think?”

Furuichi didn’t answer right away, but grabbed a cool water bottle from the mini fridge. “Well, it moved me. Though the lyrics could’ve been happier. Then again,” Furuichi wrapped his arms around Oga’s sweaty neck, “that’s not your style now, is it?”

Oga smirked and planted a sweaty kiss on Furuichi’s silver brow. “No, it’s not.”

“...Was that for me?”

“That was all for you. And we weren’t in a good place when I started writing it.”

Furuichi hummed, placing a gentle kiss on eager lips. “Furuichi-”

“I know what you’re going to ask.”

The silvernette sighed while removing his suit jacket, a worried brunette towering over him. “I can’t guarantee I can take any jokes like that for a while, but,” Furuichi patted the open seat beside him, “I would like to stick around for the long haul. Hey!”

Oga scooped Furuichi out the sofa to crush their bodies together in a lung numbing hug. “Oga! Can’t. Breathe!”

“You can have all the air in my lungs. Just don’t leave me again. Please.”

Furuichi carded his fingers through knotted dark hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

*The original song is from ONE OK ROCK titled “Taking Off”. All rights and credits go to these guys. I referenced  [ the acoustic version ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6swyQ9bF7w) of this song.


	46. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well I didn't mean to leave it on a sad note, but don't get discouraged.  
> I hope everyone has a wonderful rest of the week ahead! I'm rooting for you~

**46**

**_Reflection_ **

Mr. Furuichi sighed as he loosened his work tie and took off his shoes. He sighed as he dropped his suitcase in his tiny apartment on his lumpy couch. He sighed as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sighed as he took a seat beside his suitcase. They had done it in the Lost and Found closet again. So far, no one was none the wiser and while Furuichi was grateful, there was a part of him that felt like they should be caught and he should be fired. The guilty part of him. Another part of him felt that this kind of attention felt really good and should be enjoyed since it is being offered. And then, the last bit of him, the part that spoke louder above all others, that part that said he was being used as entertainment.

The snowy haired teacher shifted in his seat. Even just to think that he was being played and used hurt and it was annoying. Finally taking a sip from his beer, Furuichi thought it was time to be a man, the professional educator he was supposed to be, and break things off with his delinquent student Oga Tatsumi. It wasn’t going to be easy. Nothing concerning that kid is easy. Furuichi set the beer can down sighing while putting his head in his hands. Furuichi used his palms to press over his closed eyes. This wasn’t going to be easy at all.

The next day started as any other. Oga waited at the gate to see Mr. Furuichi before class except the teacher had gotten to school before anyone else that morning. Oga periodically scanned the late crowd that shuffled in well past the morning school bell until he finally went to class to see if the teacher was even on campus today. The brunette bristled when he heard the snowy haired teacher’s voice in his first period classroom.  _ He’s avoiding me again _ . Oga decided to bide his time, the delinquent could be patient when it suited him.

“You’re avoiding me again.”

Oga stood cross armed in the doorframe once all of the students were out of the classroom. “Come in, Oga. Have a seat.”

The brunet cocked his head to the side and shuffled over to the desk pointed out to him by the solemn teacher. “Oga,” Furuichi leaned against the plain metal lectern for support, “we have to stop doing this. Whatever this is needs to stop. I’m going to switch schools.”

“ _ What? _ ” 

Oga leapt up from his chair to fist Furuichi’s button dress shirt in his hand. Slamming Furuichi on the wall, Oga could see that the teacher had anticipated this. The brunet’s hand loosened in its grip and Furuichi adjusted his shirt before meeting their eyes. “Why are you leaving? What’s wrong with what we got? What about me?”

“ _ What about me!” _

Furuichi shoved Oga back, the silvernette hadn’t accounted for his own feelings before breaking things off. “You’re young. Once you’ve had your fun, it’s all over for me. And what am I supposed to do then? This is all for your entertainment! After your dick is satisfied, you _ leave! _ I’m a  _ teacher,  _ you’re my _ student _ for goodness sakes. I can’t ask you f-for...for…” Furuichi’s throat closed tight, forcing shaking hands to fiddle with the knot of his tie. Furuichi turned an even more brilliant crimson when the tears spilled over his cheeks. Cradling his head in his hands, Furuichi mumbled through them. “...I can’t ask you for  _ more. _ ”

It was true. Oga was messing around, but he’d never meant to make Mr. Furuichi cry. But Oga didn’t know what  _ more _ meant, and it hardly felt like the time to ask right then. Even though Oga wanted to help Mr. Furuichi feel better he didn’t know how. “Please, just go.” Oga left the classroom in a stunned silence, and winced when the teacher only sobbed louder.


	47. Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later upload, I was panicking over my lack of imagination while playing ACNH vv;

**47**

**_Perfection_ **

“Furuichi? Please open the door.”

“Go  _ away _ !”

Oga pushed up his bangs and called for Natsuki. “Yes sir. How may I be of service?”

“Natsuki if you could find the key-”

“I _ have  _ the key! Now. Go. Away!”

“Well, we could always break the door down.”

“Sir, that would be unwise.”

“What do you mean  _ ‘break the door down’ _ ? Are you insane!”

Oga wondered if that was such a wrong thing to ask for. He wanted the young artist to come out of his room. Was it such a rash idea to want to break the door down if the inhabitant refuses to leave said room  _ and _ has the key to open it?

“If I may, sir.”

“Speak.” Oga sighed as he leaned against the sturdy oak door. He’d never been refused before, especially when invitations to someone’s bedroom were involved. “Perhaps some chamomile tea would do some good for you both. I could bring some up to your study.”

“...Fine.”

Oga sulked in his study as Furuichi sulked in his room. Natsuki managed to get Furuichi to open his door to accept some nice, warm tea after convincing the silvernette that he was, indeed, alone. Furuichi’s eyes were red and puffy. His nose rubbed raw and the usually pleasant voice now nasally and congested. “Would you like something to eat?”

Furuichi bunched up his shoulders and didn’t quite look at the handsome butler in the eye. Furuichi hadn’t gotten used to having someone else do things, like cook meals, for him. The silvernette didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. “A soup would be nice, I guess. Thanks.”

“I will be back up in twenty minutes.”

The door shut, and it was time to bring the master his tea. Natsuki liked Furuichi. He liked how refreshingly different the silvernette was compared to Oga’s usual company. Natsuki thought Oga liked this partner a lot more too since he actually cared to check on Furuichi’s well being. Usually when his partners were upset, Oga would ignore them until they were ready “to be fun again” per his master’s words. Natsuki didn’t knock, but nearly stumbled in the sudden darkness of Oga’s study.  _ Perhaps the master is more in love with Furuichi than I thought. _ Oga hated darkness since childhood, though many claimed he was better suited for it. 

“How is he?”

“He has requested soup.”

“Natsuki.” Oga had always been kind to his servants, but Natsuki tested him the most.

“My apologies. Master Furuichi is still unwell. He has been crying heavily since being in his room.”

Oga grunted, flicked his hand and went back to his thoughts.

As Natsuki left, he thought some soup would do the master some good too.

…

“Furuichi  _ please _ . Open this door.”

“I’m not ready yet. Go away  _ please. _ ”

Oga grit his teeth, squeezed his left hand into a fist and thought to beat the door down himself. “Fine then. I’ll speak through the door. I know those poor excuses of articles upset you. I know that you never put out your work into the world until it's perfect _ to you _ . I know that it might be something that others don’t understand. But I do.”

Oga hung by the door for several minutes, hoping the burned artist would let him in. The brunet was just about to leave when he heard slow shuffling toward the door. “...What do you understand? Everything you do is perfect.”

“Open this door and I’ll tell you.”

Furuichi’s hand wavered over the door lock. Oga was baiting him, and Furuichi was only going to end up a sucker if he opened the door. Really now, what did the rich man know about being criticized about his life’s work? What did Oga know about countless art shows with nothing to show for it? What did the brunet know of hiding in the bathroom stalls because the whispering critics buzzed in his ears? What could Oga possibly know about the nights Furuichi wept into the concrete floor of his apartment because nobody understood what he was making?

“I’m not making this about me Furuichi. I can’t say that I understand all of your heartache, but I can say that I understand your work.”

It took another moment before Furuichi opened the door to peer at Oga with red, puffy eyes, “You do?”

Oga stuck a hand gently beneath Furuichi’s quivering chin. Speaking in a near whisper, Oga said, “I understand that you value your work. And I understand that you paint with your emotions. It’s cathartic to you to paint. Just because someone out there doesn’t understand, doesn’t mean there aren’t others who feel what you feel when brushing the canvas.”

“But do you really understand?”

Furuichi needed to know. If this was going to work between them, Furuichi needed to know that Oga could be trusted with his life’s work, and his heart.

“The last painting. They’re the same waves from the first restaurant I took you too. Your strokes are hesitant. Shy. Yet the colors are quietly hopeful. As if you could see the potential of where things are going, or could go. Isn’t that right?”

Furuichi made a watery, strangled cry from his throat and wrapped greedy arms around the man who,  _ finally,  _ understood him.


	48. Everyday Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great week everyone! See you very soon :)

**48**

**_Everyday Magic_ **

Captain Oga held on the plank as he floated in the ocean. His crew had been captured, his ship raided and destroyed, but he had a good feeling he wasn’t going to die today. The sun beat down mercilessly, and he was thoroughly parched, but he’d be okay. There was an island close by, though it might take a couple days to float there, he was floating in the right direction.

Oga peeked at the blinding sun.  _ It’d be okay to fall asleep, right? _ He’d wake up on shore in no time. Adjusting the plank to hook into his shredded jacket, so he wouldn’t fall into the water and drown while asleep, Oga closed his eyes and hoped that he was right about not dying so soon.

“You  _ moron! _ Even I know humans shouldn’t go to sleep at a time like this!”

“Silver Fish? Is that you?”

“My name is Furuichi, Captain Idiot.”

Oga smiled, he wasn’t relieved because he knew the merman would show up to his aid eventually. Always did. “I have always known you as Silver Fish since we were young boys. Besides you told me you liked it when I called you that.”

Furuichi’s face and neck began turning pink. The merman with the light grey tail grumbled about how they were children back then and that they were adults now and things change when beings mature, but Oga began to tune the lovely voice out. The last thing the Captain remembered was seeing Furuichi’s concerned face hovering over his own. The sleepy Captain thought about the one time the merman allowed him to kiss those soft, supple lips.

“Ugh, we’re here. _ Finally. _ You always get heavier when I have to pull you onto the shore.”

Oga hummed. There wasn’t a lot of energy left in his body this time. He really hoped this island was inhabited by nice people, or Captain Oga considered going away with Furuichi forever, to the bottom of the treacherous depths of the sea. Not that that was a bad idea except that Oga would need gills for lungs if he were to survive. However, a lifetime with the cold merman was a dream that felt so far out of reach. “There’s someone coming. I must leave now, just promise me you’ll stop being an imbecile that needs saving.”

“You know that is not a promise I can heartily keep. You’d miss me.”

The merman disappeared with a flick of his tail and a scowl and another blush on his face. Oga smiled again. Guess he did have some energy stored away after all. 


	49. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really remember if this chapter when with the core story, but it definitely well could be.

**49**

**_Umbrella_ **

_ This is uncomfortably sticky. _ When Furuichi thought this, he wasn’t talking about the rain or his soaked clothes. Ever since Furuichi accepted Oga’s confession, they've been attached by the hip. Okay, so, they already were attached by the hip, but Oga wouldn’t try to reach for his hand so often before! As Furuichi thought this, the silvernette resisted the urge to pull his hand away when Oga’s pinky wrapped around his own. This was too much change at once!

“Do you remember the first time we got caught in the rain together?”

“Huh?”

The question brought Furuichi out of his head enough to stop feeling the hand that kept trying to be held. “Oh...um. Yeah. That was...what? Third grade?”

“The storm was so bad, we had to hug each other for warmth. You remember that?”

Furuichi blushed. Yes, though, he had conveniently forgotten that until now. “I think you’re fitting the past to suit your memory,” Furuichi grumbled.

Oga continued on. “That’s how my sister found us. We were asleep in a corner, huddled together. Misaki berated us about not having an umbrella all the way home.”

“Your mom made us emergency soup that day. Because she didn’t want us to get sick. And that was after she forced us out of our wet clothes. Your clothes were so big on me, I had to tie knots to keep them from falling off.”

By this time Oga’s plan had worked. Furuichi was distracted enough to hold his hand back. The silvernette had still been running away in his own way, by shying away from their relationship, especially in public. 

“Yeah...Do you think you still have to?”

“Hm? Have to what?”  
“Tie knots in my clothes.”

Furuichi’s face burned like a furnace, but when he tried to cover his face, he found that he had been comfortably holding Oga’s hand. Now his face felt like a furnace on fire.

“C’mon let’s go find out.”

“Don’t you dare make me run in this rai- wait!  _ Oga! _ ”

Oga had already began to run, the silvernette reluctantly in tow. Furuichi couldn’t help giggling at little on the way home in between berating the moron, of course.


	50. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Whoooooaaaaa We're halfway there~!"  
> Finally made it to the half way point! thanks to everyone who's strapped in for this wild ride.

**50**

**_Party_ **

It was Furuichi’s idea to join the party. Oga thought it was a waste of time, but he’d show up for the food. Most of their fan club members were also a part of other school clubs and committees, and they all held an end-of-the-year party together...well, at the end of the year. “Alright everyone, gather round, it’s now after seven, you know what that means!”

“SPIN THE BOTTLE!”

Both boys nearly jumped out of their skins when the excited crowd whooped and cheered before rushing the school floor. As guests of the same party, they were forced to participate. “I think telling ghost stories would’ve been more interesting,” whispered Oga into the silvernette’s ear as they sat.

“As I’m inclined to agree with you, although you suck at telling ghost stories anyway.”

Games like these made Furuichi nervous. They used to make him an excited type of nervous, but not right this moment. The usual butterflies in his stomach, bounced like heavy frogs, if this kept up, he’d need to poop.

“Round one!”

The perky popular girl who led the activities was the school’s vice president, Nanami Yamamura, and she always spoke with one thing in mind, to gain Oga’s attention. It was no secret that she held a candle to the oblivious brunet, and it worried Furuichi immensely. It wouldn’t surprise Furuichi at all if the bottle was rigged to-

“Oga and Yamamura!”

“Eh!”

Oga shoveled another chip with onion dip into his mouth. No way was he going to kiss some cheap girl, the brute didn’t even know who she was or why she was at the party in the first place. The girl had been annoying him all night! “I don’t think so.”

“He can’t!”

Oga’s negating statement was overpowered by the silvernette shaking beside him. Only the fan club knew that Oga and Furuichi were an item. Yamamura’s eyes turned into slits that resembled a poisonous snake’s, “Why can’t he?”

“Because...T-that’s because…”

“Because I don’t want to.”

Oga rose and offered Furuichi his large, warm hand. “This game is childish and suits kindergarteners. We’re leaving. Great dip by the way.”

Their fans kyaahed in their minds as the lovers left the party. The others didn’t have a clue, and Yamamura only fell harder for the brute that kept on denying her. “You’re okay with walking away like this?”

Furuichi’s tongue felt thick in his mouth as he asked, but he had to be sure.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. Unless you  _ wanted _ to kiss Yamamura.”

“Yeah...I guess I did want to kiss someone at the party.”

“You did! I mean…you did? Who?”

Furuichi feigned a cool casual air, but Oga wasn’t fooled. Besides, Oga thought it was refreshingly cute to see the jealous side of Furuichi. Especially when it was jealousy over him. “I know you know them. And I wanted to kiss them like  _ this _ .”

Oga pulled Furuichi into the nearest empty classroom, pressed Furuichi against the wall and planted a bruising kiss on Furuichi’s pink lips. Oga went back in with the same brutality against Furuichi’s mouth until the silvernette’s lips were swollen from the assault. “Mmm stop that hurts.” Tears clinging to the outer corners of his grey eyes, Furuichi tried to push the brunet off. Oga surprised Furuichi by gathering the slender frame close to the muscular one. “I’ve wanted you all night.”

“Oh…You’re so silly. Let’s go home And you’ll need to brush your teeth if you want to do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, I think I write too many "fluffy, happy" fics of these two. Not all that bad, but I think for the next half, I should try to get out of that writing comfort zone. What do y'all think?  
> See you next week! You can do it!


	51. Troubling Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we're going down the mountain now! How have you guys been? Do you celebrate Thanksgiving? If you do, Happy Thanksgiving! It may not be the best, it may not be the worst, but have a happy day anyway. And if you don't, happy Wednesday :)

**51**

**_Troubling Thoughts_ **

Furuichi had never grown the nervous habit of tugging at his horns. Lucifer had asked for another report that week, and Furuichi knew he couldn’t keep lying forever. A demon and human relationship was a big deal down in Hell, especially since there were only two other couples ever forged in all of demon history. Furuichi stared out the window of their beautiful apartment. They could try to flee. What good would that do though? It would only anger Lucifer and cause the next Revelation on Earth sooner than anticipated. 

The silvernette had tried to talk Oga into getting married several times before, but Oga would not budge. The human always sidestepped the topic of marriage and asked why what they had now wasn’t working. Furuichi would always have to back pedal to keep Oga’s temper in check, and to show the human that nothing was wrong with what they had, that they were happy, weren’t they? Wasn’t he? Furuichi gnawed on his bottom lip instead of messing with his horns. If Furuichi was completely honest, he always dreamed of getting married. After he met Oga at the aquarium when they were younger, Furuichi kept imagining what their wedding would look like. Of course, how a demon from Hell could participate in such a holy matrimony was something the silvernette’s imagination kindly overlooked.

Furuichi sighed when Oga’s car lights flashed down below. Marriage wouldn’t be so bad, so why was the brunette resisting?

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back.”

Oga read the tension in the apartment and immediately bristled. “We’re not having this talk again.”

“Oga, I didn’t even say anything.”

“You don’t have to! I already know what you’re going to say.”

“Oga…”

“No! What’s wrong with what we have? Why do you always have to bring marriage into this?”

“Oga, please just listen-”  
“Why? We circle back to this conversation every other month. Why can’t we just leave things the way they are?”  
“BECAUSE OUR TIME IS ALMOST UP!”

Oga would’ve fallen over if it weren’t for the kitchen counter he was leaning against. The human always forgot that Furuichi was a demon, and that Furuichi was much more powerful, just submissive in nature. “What do you mean ‘our time is almost up’?”

“...For us to live here, in the human realm together, with this apartment, with our careers, Lucifer said that in order to keep all these things, we have to get married. Otherwise this all goes away. And you’ll forget all about me.”

Oga’s cheek jumped, but he wisely held his tongue. They were both under a lot of stress about the whole M word situation. If Oga wasn’t careful, his ass would end up bacon. “So, because you wanted to live in the human world so bad, you told Lucifer that we’d end up married in a few years?”

“NO! I was forced into this as much as you were!”

“So, now you’re  _ forced _ into being with me, is it?”

“ _ NO! _ Ugh!,” Furuichi sucked his teeth, throwing his hands in the air before turning his back on the human. “What does it matter to you anyway if I’m forced to marry you or not? I’ve been in love with you since before my wings sprouted. I’ve dreamt about what our marriage ceremony would look like for ages. Having Lucifer shove us into marriage is not ideal for me either, but it’s what is happening now. But it doesn’t matter how I feel about it because  _ you don’t want me as your bride! _ ”

All of the frustration, stress, loneliness, and insecurity manifested themselves into big, fat water droplets and snot running down the demon’s usually pretty face. Oga watched as the fair demon crumpled to the floor, a sniveling heap. His sniveling heap. Oga set down the groceries, his suit jacket and tie, and went to gather the hurt demon in his arms. “What’s so bad about getting married anyway? You already bring me flowers even though you forget my birthday and our anniversary. What’s the difference?” The demon asked in a mumble between broken sobs.

“You’re right Furui-chin. I never thought about you when it came to marriage. I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t worth a special day of your own.”

They remained on the floor until Furuichi’s sobs slowed down to intermittent hiccups. “Oga?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you like marriage?”

Oga stared into doe brown eyes long enough to make sure they wouldn’t betray his trust. To be fair, the silvernette had been patient and very loving. Oga also had to give the silvernette credit when Furuichi could be fucking any other human because that his literal biological nature as an incubus, but remained by his side the whole time. “There was a girl I proposed to after high school. I trusted that her acceptance of the proposal meant that we were going to make it. She left me at the altar on our wedding day, and later I found out that she had been messing around with other guys before I even proposed. A week after the wedding, she left me a letter saying that she couldn’t believe a guy like me had proposed to her. That I would never be able to satisfy her needs as a husband, much less a man.”

“Oh Oga, that’s just awful. Who is she? I’ll make sure she pays her karmic debts.”

The threatening tone brought on a chill that ran down Oga’s spine which was scary but appreciated. Instead of providing a name, the human kissed the demon hard and long enough to cause the demon’s rut. “Oga...not...now. We’re talking.  _ Ohhh! _ ”

“Do you promise to love me, and never leave me?”

“ _ Oh Oga _ ...I promise! Mmhmm.”

Quickly untying his belt, Furuichi spread milky legs to allow Oga to settle right inside him.

“ _ Right! There! _ ”

Furuichi blushed when he could hear the squelching sounds of Oga’s cock ramming inside his well- used hole. “You like the sound of that don’t you, my little slut? And you’re  _ mine _ , get it?” Oga grabbed a fistful of Furuichi’s hair to bring the demon’s right ear to his lips. “You’re all mine.”

Oga suddenly found himself on his back with Furuichi riding his twitching cock. Furuichi held the bottom hem of his loose shirt with his teeth. Giving Oga an eyeful of delicious muscle and sensitive pinky nipples. “Ah hah!  _ Oga! _ ” 

“That’s right. You know your daddy.”

Rolling the nipples, between rough thumbs and forefingers, Oga grabbed Furuichi’s hands to tweak his own nipples. The silvernette groaned in disappointment, but it wasn’t long lasting since the human grabbed slender hips and pumped them hard and fast. Furuichi’s head lolled back in weakness and in pleasure when Oga’s arms and hips pumped against Furuichi’s prostate in a deliciously vicious way. “I- can’t... _ Mmm guh! _ ”

Oga rolled their bodies until Furuichi was underneath him again. Humping harder and faster like the desperate man he felt, their sweat rolling down their bodies. “You can, and you will. God, look at you? So perfect and- _mmm yeah_ _arch like that baby-_ beautiful!”

“I’m gonna-  _ Mmmmmm _ !”

Furuichi’s creamy ribbons splashed between their bodies and Oga’s roar of completion followed soon after. Furuichi could feel the load coat his warm insides in a way that made the demon’s cock twitch for so much more. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, you moron! Now, fuck me, I can still feel how hard you are.”

“As my bride, your wish is my command.”


	52. Stirring of the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is a role reversal, might not be everyone's favorite. But remember, this is all in the name of science!  
> I hope to see you all next week :)  
> Have a wonderful week ahead!

**52**

**_Stirring of the Wind_ **

Dr. Oga didn’t ask why Dr. Lamia knew of so many hideouts, but he was grateful all the same. They took turns buying groceries with disguises that were so complex, they looked natural. The government continued their witch hunt for the two runaway researchers, but couldn’t make a lot of noise seeing that the public did not know what the government facility was actually researching. The current running story was that they were domestic terrorists, and that these fugitives should be reported immediately. “I can’t believe that Hilde would do this.”

“I mean she did hate Subject 66 the day he came in.”

“Furuichi.”

“Who’s Furuichi?”

“That’s his name.”

Lamia remained quiet. It wasn’t like Oga to remember such things unless… Lamia heaved a sigh of interest. “Is that his name then? Furuichi. That’s a beautiful name. Do you think he’d find a smaller woman with pink hair exotic?”

Oga whirled around to scold Lamia to stop thinking about such things when they should be worrying about staying alive. Of course Oga wouldn’t admit that he was the alien’s  _ mate _ , but by the outburst of laughter, it was clear Lamia had figured that there was something going on between them. “Have you spoken to him since you left?”

“...yes.”

“And you didn’t tell me? How?”

Oga blushed and rubbed a hand at his neck. We can communicate through dreams.”

Later that night, Oga rolled his eyes when Lamia continued to pout that  _ she _ wished she had someone to communicate with in her dreams too. Oga shut the door and stared at the bedside table. Taking sleeping pills would be too risky right now, even though that would mean their time would be much more brief, but that was a sacrifice that had to be made.

“Oga?”

“Furuichi.”

They were in the jungle again. The bed frame wrapped in vines this time to add more charm to it. “Oga, my planet..”

“What about it?”

“They have deemed your kind as hostile. We’re preparing for annihilation. You can’t hope to cause a war, we’re too far ahead of your species. You will all die.”

Oga’s knees buckled under his weight, causing the human to sort of fall onto the bed.

“Well, that’s not something you want to hear at bedtime.”

Furuichi wrapped wiry arms around the good doctor. The alien took in a deep breath of Oga’s hair, entranced with the softness of it beneath his nose. Furuichi planted kisses along the nape of Oga’s neck, though Oga tried to argue that they should try to be thinking of plans, not enjoying themselves. “Furuichi we should really...oh that’s not fair!” Furuichi unbuckled Oga’s pants and laid the doctor on the bed. “You know what the good thing about dreams is?” Furuichi asked while palming Oga’s cock. Furuichi allowed Oga to buck his hips into the hand wrapped around it, before moving to take out his own member. “What’s the best thing about it?” Oga breathed when Furuichi grabbed the lubricant from the bedside and coated both member and hole. “There’s no need for preparation.”

“ _ Ah! _ ” Oga’s back arched off the bed, grabbing onto hanging vines for balance. Oga woke up to find the mess he made all over himself. If it wasn’t for Lamia nagging at the door for breakfast, Oga would’ve taken those stupid sleeping pills to go back to sleep. The doctor felt so cheated.

Furuichi chuckled when he felt, rather than saw, the deep irritation of his mate.


	53. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeello everybody! :D  
> I hope you're all doing okay.

**53**

**_Future_ **

Furuichi looked at the box in his hands. It had been a year since their last Valentine’s Day. Now, it was their anniversary. Furuichi took it upon himself to wear something special, like he did before. Oga seemed to _really_ enjoy it when Furuichi dressed up. The blush rising in his cheeks burned the tips of his ears, and the silvernette smiled. The butterflies that fluttered around in his chest showed him how happy he had been and it all started with a misunderstanding.

Oga tried to contain the member that wanted to strain against his pants. Furuichi looked too innocent and happy and...sexy. _You’re not going to ruin this._ He instructed his already half hard member. _This is supposed to be special, remember? So, behave._

Oga took a deep breath then opened the door. The silvernette’s eyes widened in shock for a moment before settling into a warm smile that had Oga stubbing his toe in the door jam. “Come on in.”

“Here,” Furuichi held out the box of handmade chocolates to Oga, “I made your favorite.”

Oga couldn’t help tearing into the box before Furuichi could sit down on the couch. Eating one of the chocolate mint decadences made Oga moan in satisfaction. Furuichi chuckled and planted a kiss on Oga chocolate stained lips. “You’re welcome.”

The couple sat on the couch and talked of nothing and everything. They gossiped like girls, and while Oga couldn’t be bothered by such behavior, catered to Furuichi who like such things. “Oga,” the silvernette asked while curled up beside Oga while they watched crap TV, “what are we going to do after we graduate?”

“Find a dirt cheap, probably crappy apartment, and move in together. Why?”

Furuichi hadn’t told Oga that he had been having insecure thoughts. That Oga would dump him like yesterday’s cheesecake and they wouldn’t even be able to stay friends. The silvernette was glad that Oga was a simpleton, and that he already had an answer made it all the more reassuring that they were going to make it in the future. “What are we going to tell our parents?”

“Mine already know.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah. They brought it up at dinner last week when they were talking about their Valentine’s day plans. Misaki was so jealous, but she sent us her approval.”

“Guess that leaves mine…”

“I told them.”

 _“_ **_What_ ** **?** ”

“They sent us their blessing after I stayed on my knees for five hours and told them how I would take good care of you.”

Furuichi snorted at the thought of the big, bad Oga in _seiza_ for five hours. To know that the man would take it upon himself to ask for Furuichi’s parents permission and blessing was really endearing...and hot. “Your poor knees,” Furuichi rubbed Oga’s right knee slowly, “they must still be hurting. When was this?”

“Ah…that’s um. Last Wednesday.”

Oga wished he had left the tack in his shoe to keep himself from getting hard. “No wonder you canceled our plans.” Furuichi’s hand traveled upward to palm Oga’s ready-to-go cock. “You didn’t think it was going to take that long did you?”

“Mm no...wait!”

Oga’s head rolled back, a limp hand on Furuichi’s head when the silvernette took Oga’s cock full into his mouth. Oga had to concentrate on not gagging the silvernette when he could clearly feel the back of Furuichi’s throat. “Jeez, that always feels so good…”

“ _Mmhmm…_ ”

“Aw...just.. _like..that_!” 

Furuichi slowly bobbed his head around Oga’s throbbing member, sucking at it hard like a thick milkshake. For once, Oga was at a loss for action, he just sat back and enjoyed the ride. Furuichi pulled up to suck on Oga’s tip, to circle the tip with his tongue until Oga opened his eyes again just in time to see Furuichi swallow him whole. Oh, that was just too much. 

Furuichi gave Oga’s cock one last hard suck, and made sure to swallow every last droplet of the bitter load. The silvernette came up with a soft _pah_ before settling back beside his boyfriend to watch more crap TV. Well, that was the plan until Oga’s cock twitched and came back to life. Scooping Furuichi,mouths fused together, both boys barely made it upstairs.


	54. Health and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so, my username is going to change to a psued that I would like to use as my penname all across the board for my works. It's changing to "Yve Ilabezza" once 100 themes is done. I just prefer this new psued cause it sounds prettier lol. Hope you have a great week ahead! I'm rooting for you.

**54**

**_Health and Healing_ **

Oga’s crew had been marooned on the same island, and nursed their captain back to health. They were a loyal crew, and while Oga loved the pirate life, if he was to ever gain the affections of the male siren, it was a life that might be best left behind. “Alright, crew, I’m going to get us back to civilization. But this will be our last voyage.”

“But captain!”

“No, no lads, this is the end for me. I’ve got my eyes set on a finer treasure the seas have been kind enough to show me.”

They set up camp, set signal fires, and for four days not a single ship passed along their shores. Food and clean water were abundant, but Oga was nervous that he would not be able to keep his promise. These waters were rarely sailed, very nearly uncharted. They could make a bigger fire, but that would kill off their resources should they stay on the island for much longer than anticipated. 

While the crew slept on their makeshift hammocks, Captain Oga kicked the coconuts that lined the shore. “You know I’ve seen those brown things before, humans eat them, don’t they?”

“My silver fish, what am I to do?”

Furuichi wasn’t used to the sound of the Captain’s lament, “What is it, Captain?”

“No ship has passed by our island in four days. I’m not sure how long we’ll be stuck here.”

“That’s never been an issue before, why are you worried now?”

“Because,” Oga knelt beside the beached siren to stare deeply into doe brown eyes, “because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not wasting it here.”

Furuichi’s face twisted into the same pained expression it did several years ago, back when Oga kissed the willing siren.

“Oga it’s not that simple…”

“But it can! I’ve met with fortune tellers-”

“Stop.”

“-shamans-”

“Oga.  _ Stop _ .”

“-mediums. They all say the same thing, that you were  _ human _ once-”

“ _ I said stop! _ ”

“Furuichi!”

The siren fled into the water, happy that his tears were unnoticeable in the dark water. Oga was persistent, hopeful, and while that is what made the silver siren love the human, Furuichi knew that their love was impossible. The life underwater was not what Furuichi had planned, and it was not a life fit for someone so naive and full of life. The curse aside.

…

“Ship on the horizon, Captain! We’re saved!”

Oga smiled, and dusted off his slacks. The sail looked friendly, which meant that they could go home without the fear of being hanged. Along the journey back home, the sailors of the ship claimed they had heard the most beautiful music telling them how to get to the island. “It sounded like a dream.” They claimed to hear splashes and catch glimpses of a silver tail until they reached shore. Oga laughed at them, claiming their stories were such a farce, all the while his heart breaking knowing that while the siren would always be there for him, Oga would never be able to have Furuichi’s heart. Captain Oga just wanted to know  _ why _ .

A month had passed before Oga mustered up the courage to walk along secret shores at night. It occured to the ex-pirate that he had never properly thanked the siren for getting them home. It was also harder to stay away from the shores since Oga missed the siren so much.

“Oga?”

“Furuichi.”

Oga didn’t run toward the beautiful siren, he didn’t want to scare Furuichi off so soon this time. “I wanted to thank you for saving us.”

“Oga...I have something to tell you.”

“I know.”

“What do you mean? I haven’t told you yet.”

Oga took off his shoes to dip his feet into the cold water washing up along the shore. “Like I said, all of the shamans, fortune tellers and the like told me the same story. That you were once human, but lived a difficult life. So difficult, in fact,” Oga sat beside the siren, “That you tried to drown yourself in the water under a full moon. Poseidon, uncharacteristically taking pity on you, transformed you into your half- fish, half- human body. The only problem is that you’d have to bend to his wishes for a thousand years for saving you.

“How many ships have you sunk, Furuichi? How many lives have you been forced to take?”

“Oga, I don’t want to answer those questions.”

Oga caressed the side of Furuichi’s cheek, and Furuichi couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch. He’d been so starved of Oga, it pained the siren so much when Oga refused to visit the shore. “I won’t make you answer them. Let’s just enjoy this moment for now.”

“Agreed.”

Furuichi and Oga sat by the shore until the small hours of the morning, the sun peeking over the horizons. When Furuichi swam away, the silvernette bit his lips together. He rubbed at the black spot on his left hip. The silver fish sighed, he still hadn’t told Oga everything.


	55. Separtation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the end of this crazy year. I hope you're all doing well. Hang in there if you're not. I can't promise it will get better soon, but I know it will if you wait it out.

**55**

**_Separation_ **

It was the moment that Furuichi couldn’t feel Oga anymore that he panicked. The human was about to go to the supermarket, but as he exited the apartment building, Furuichi only felt the cold breeze and an emptiness that took the silvernette a second to name.  _ You’re a grown man. You don’t need him watching over you every second of the day anyway, you said it was creepy and that you wanted nothing to do with him.  _ The silvernette continued to berate himself with these kinds of thoughts because it felt much better to bicker with himself than to focus on the weird independence he now had back. It had been two months since Furuichi kicked the demon out of his apartment. 

Even after Furuichi brought himself to forgive Oga, Furuichi couldn’t bring himself to invite Oga back. Maybe it was pride. Maybe it was fear. Only those maybe’s didn’t seem to matter anymore.

Furuichi shifted his focus from his thoughts to the ripe produce in front of him. Did the silvernette want the usual side dishes or try something new? Reaching for a cucumber, a memory stung the center of his forehead, a memory involving the demon Furuichi tried to keep hating so much. Oga had never tried cucumber before, and found it rather bland, then choked on the piece in his mouth when Furuichi explained that in American spas they used to put the slices on their eyes.  _ “What kind of barbarian puts food on their face? And I’m a demon!” _ Furuichi dropped the cucumber, left the grocery basket at the door and went home as quickly as he could. The world seemed too big without the loud, handsome demon. It would always feel that way if the sudden disappearance of the demon’s aura meant that Oga had actually moved on. Furuichi’s knees gave out under his weight when he managed to get through his front door. His chest cramped and his breathing went shallow. His mind raced with thoughts of Oga never coming back. Thoughts of Oga being with another man or woman or demon or whatever. Thoughts of seeing Oga on the street and the demon not recognizing the silvernette. Sweaty open palms braced themselves on the wooden floor of Furuichi’s home. He needed to find Oga.

…

Oga was back in hell for jury duty. Yes, even demons had jury duty. Trials went a lot smoother than human trials too since everyone is predisposed to being bad in some sense, the demons on trial would come to a quick consensus and then they could all go home or back to work as usual. Besides, having a quick break from following Furuichi all the time would give the little human the space he needed, or wanted rather. Oga felt awful for nearly forcing himself on the little human, drugging him with a potion to make him forget everything, and then feeling so guilty breaking the spell in order to get kicked out in a way he deserved, like a dog.

Aoi did her best to console the uncharacteristically brooding demon, but he pouted no matter what she told him. The blunette supposed her words didn’t help either since dating her standoffish blond human, Hilda. She sat in the seat next to Oga’s, vigilantly listening to the case as Oga yawned beside her. She was just about to jab her elbow into his rib cage from a particularly snargle sounding yarn, when he bolted upright

While jury duty was mandatory, it wasn’t nearly as important as getting summoned. Aoi saw his mark pulse with a bright red glow around his left forearm. She thought it would be funny, as Oga raised his arm to be quietly dismissed, if it might be the little silver haired human who found a way to Oga’s direct line.

Oga vanished in a puff of smoke, to pop out on the other side. The human realm. Oga looked around since his summoner was not in his immediate line of sight. As Oga looked around, he didn’t think he knew where he was at all. Some sort of abandoned warehouse by a river, Oga’s spirits sank, guess it wasn’t Furuichi after all. As the demon tried to walk around to try and find his summoner, Oga found that he couldn’t step outside an invisible circle. 

“So, it is true? You can’t walk outside of a devil’s trap.”

“Furuichi?”

The silvernette’s footstep sounded behind Oga, yet when he turned, the little human wasn’t there. “Furuichi? Where are you? This isn’t funny.”

“Oh, is the big, bad demon scared?”

_ Honestly? Yes _ . Oga thought. If Furuichi had read up on enough legitimate demonology to successfully cast a demon’s snare on his first try, only God knew what Furuichi would be capable of now. “I can see it. You  _ are _ scared.”

Furuichi’s tone of voice wasn’t snarky, the silvernette wasn’t enjoying the fear in the demon’s eyes in any way, the human was just awestruck. “Don’t worry,” the silvernette stepped out of the shadows before Oga, “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to talk.”

Oga had enough sense to not trust the human, but ignored it.

“I want to get back together on one condition.”

“Are you...bargaining with me?”

Oga had met a lot of humans who have tried to bargain their way out of their contracts before, none of them were as smart as the silvernette though. None of them bargained to be in a relationship either. “Well, I suppose so, but I’m not giving you my soul.” 

“I’m a demon. How else do we bargain?”

Furuichi made a show of pretending he hadn’t thought any of it through. “There’s always moral injustice, karma,  _ guilt _ .”

Oga winced. “Yeah, I guess guilt would be a reasonable bargain.”

“We can get back together only  _ if _ I have a way to stop you when you go on a rampage again.”

“...You’ll get back together only if you can  _ control _ me?”

“You see? This is what I mean!”

Oga couldn’t deny the temper stirring in his body and if the trap had not been set up, well, the silvernette made a fair point.

“It’s not about control. It’s about trust! I can’t trust you when you get angry. Hell! You can’t trust yourself either!”

Oga scrubbed his face hard with his hands, tugged at his hair and then plopped down on the floor like a child. The demon sat there with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips for several minutes until Furuichi cleared his throat. “Do we have a deal? I mean you can do that, can’t you?”

Oga continued to stay quiet, yet nodded stiffly. Of course he could, demons had access to all sorts of magickal items and spells and potions and the like. To succumb to becoming the human’s  _ pet _ however,...

Furuichi took a cautious step inside the circle, worried about stepping on the tail lashing about in deep thought. Oga hadn’t known the human was inside of the circle, until sweaty, lily white palms began to knead at his shoulders. Oga groaned, eyes rolling back, and a soft sigh escaping his lips. “Please? You were so sweet and gentle after I had the potion, but I missed your roughness, I just need some reassurance.”

Oga sighed through his nose.

“Alright, little human. You have a bargain.”

…

Furuichi stared at the necklace made of jagged teeth from shamans centuries old on the dining room table. “What is this again?”

“It’s a charmed necklace, the spell caster places it over their victims and utters a single word. When the word is said, the victim is forcibly smashed into the ground.”

“I just said that I wanted reassurance, not to hurt you! All I would have to say is a holy word, if I wanted to do that. And why do you keep saying  _ victim _ !”

“Demons are too strong, and simple ‘sit’ or ‘stop moving’ spells are too weak and easily broken by us. And holy words...hurt way more than this would. This is the best way.”

“Urgh...fine. Are you ready?”

“...as long as I’m with you. I am ready for anything.”

Touched, Furuichi gave Oga a well deserved peck. Taking the necklace and placing it around Oga’s neck, Furuichi uttered “Kumquat.”

“‘Kumquat?’ What’s that?”

“A kumquat is-”

**_SMASH!_ **

“ _ Ouch! _ ”

“Oh fuck I’m  _ sorry _ !”


	56. Everything For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, the other side of 50 chapters rolls down super fast, if that makes sense? Like it was SUPER hard to get to 50 and now I feel like I'm racing to get to 100.  
> That aside, I hope you have a wonderful week ahead. Remember, I'm rooting for you.

**56**

**_Everything For You_ **

Mr. Furuichi did leave the high school and went off to teach in the rural side of Japan for another four years. Mr. Furuichi never heard from his former delinquent student in any of those four years, which led the teacher to believe that his theory was correct. Oga Tatsumi had no intention of pursuing a serious relationship, and yet, when the silvernette walked into his classroom every morning the tiniest hope would be that the delinquent would be there waiting for his old teacher. That Oga would profess his love, and swear that the brunet had been searching high and low for his first love, Furuichi, and that that was why it took him four years to finally show up at Furuichi’s door. Of course, Mr. Furuichi walked into the classroom, to find himself disappointed. Today was no different. 

Mr. Furuichi had had many of the staff members, male and female, ask him out for after school drinks, but most of these invitations were politely declined unless they were all celebrating someone’s birthday. Mr. Furuichi did not open up his heart to other suitors because he couldn’t. Oga’s lingering memory clung to the silvernette’s heart. The memories were so vicious, that Furuichi had to be careful not to think about them during work so he wouldn’t start crying in class. He still cried over the bastard, even four years later.

Mr. Furuichi had barely noticed that the day had ended and it was time to go home. Changing into his comfortable shoes, Furuichi walked back home. The teacher was able to find a small apartment tucked away in the forests surrounding the school. It wasn’t far, but the streets were very narrow and a person could be clipped by a careless driver if they weren’t always on alert. The leaves had begun to lighten as autumn was fast approaching. The cool air smelled of fresh dirt and the birds sang their happy tunes as the sun waned over the treetops. Things were different here than from the city. Time moved slower, easier in the countryside.  _ Oga would be bored out here _ , the teacher thought,  _ he’d probably climb all of the trees just to see if there was a movie theater or arcade nearby. _

Furuichi chuckled, then berated himself for getting carried away again.  _ Four years is a long time. When are you going to let him go? _

Furuichi’s footsteps dragged upwards each step until he finally reached his apartment. The lights were off, and the apartment was empty, Furuichi knew, but he still hoped that that son of a bastard broke inside and was waiting for him. Shaking hands unlocked the door.

It was still empty.

…

By the time Furuichi looked up from his graded papers, it was winter. A brutal one in fact. With the school closed because the snow was so high and thick that the custodians couldn’t dig fast enough and the next flurry of snow on the way, Furuichi enjoyed staying home in his little apartment sitting by the radiator with a hot cup of tea to warm him up. Mr. Furuichi wasn’t worried about his classes anyway. His students were further ahead than those betting against them. Furuichi still worked with “delinquents”, mainly students with learning disabilities that required extra attention, and Furuichi loved working with them now more than he ever could teaching in the city. Of course, there were other staff members who felt that these “throw away students” didn’t deserve the time given to them, but Furuichi shut the critics up right quick when results of progress began to show in other places outside of the silvernette’s class.

Furuichi’s mind went delightfully as blank as the snow gathered at his window. Taking mundane sips, Furuichi’s mind began to wonder how difficult it was going to be to get more groceries. He expected the local shop to be closed, but he had enough to last a few more weeks. There was still salted pork-

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Furuichi’s head whirled around to the front door of his apartment. He wasn’t sure that anyone had actually knocked until they knocked again. Rushing to the door, Furuichi fully expected the little old landlord telling Furuichi the water boiler was broken not the nearly frozen over icicle of a man named Oga Tatsumi. “What the-! Get your ass in here, you idiot! Jeez, you’re lucky your lungs aren’t frozen over.”

Furuichi fretted and fussed like mother hen. Oga couldn’t say a word since he was waiting for his tongue to become unglued from the roof of his mouth. Furuichi rushed Oga over to his seat by the radiator, and made quick work of the brunet’s cold, wet clothes and wrapped him up in blankets and towels. When the brunet had stopped shivering enough to hold a cup of tea, Furuichi gave Oga a cup as well. It wasn’t until Oga took his first sip that Furuichi’s mind understood that this was not an illusion, that the original delinquent that captured his heart was in the apartment. Or was the silvernette hallucinating?  _ Flick!  _ “I would say ow, but my forehead is still numb.”

Furuichi jolted back when his finger collided with hard flesh. The teacher marveled at how the mark on Oga’s forehead turned a bright red the longer he stared. “Sorry...I just...didn’t know if you were real.”

“Out of all of the things I’ve heard you say, teach, that’s got to be the most stupid.”

Furuichi hadn’t quite heard Oga then. The questions that buzzed behind pink lips, stayed there, trapped out of courteousness. Oga looked worse for wear, but Furuichi couldn’t stop himself from brushing the hair picking at dark eyes to ask, “Why are you here?”

Oga locked eyes with Furuichi’s, but said nothing. His face gave away nothing. Furuichi gave a weak smile, and went to gather another comfortable seat by the radiator. “Right. Warm up and rest first, then we’ll talk.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Oh! I’ll get to making soup then.”

Oga merely nodded. The brunet was hungry, sure, but now seeing his old teacher again, he needed space. Oga was glad to see that the teacher hadn’t changed. Or that the teacher hadn’t fallen out of love with the brunet. Oga could see that Furuichi hadn’t because no one else was in the apartment, and it didn’t look like Furuichi was expecting company, or that someone else lived in the apartment. Shivering again, Oga hadn’t meant to come up like this. His car had broken down and he wasn’t willinging to die in his car when the teacher he came to see was only a few miles away. 

When the soup was finally ready, they ate, and too exhausted to do much else, they slept. Neither complaining to share body heat in the same bed.

…

“ _ Jeez!  _ You scared me!”

Furuichi had been up for nearly an hour longer than Oga. The teacher hadn’t moved from his position of staring at Oga’s sleeping face to ask the same question. “Why are you here?”

Oga rubbed the hard crusties out of his eyes. “Well,” the brunet sighed, “ ‘cause I came to ask you something.”

By the quick furrow of his silver brows, this was not what Furuichi was expecting. “Ask me what?”

“After you left, I forced myself to finish high school. I forced myself to apply for vocational schools, let’s be honest, I wasn’t made for college and I didn’t want to go anyway. But that’s not the point. I forced myself to graduate. I forced myself to get a good paying job as a mechanic. Then, I forced myself over here.”

“I’m glad to see that you’ve made something of yourself, even forcefully,” Furuichi said with a light laugh. Oga couldn’t help but grin with the teacher.

“I forced myself to take each and every freezing step over here when my car broke down about two miles back. I forced myself to do everything to get to this moment. I came here to ask you if you’d marry me. But the ring is in my pants pocket and my knees are still too frozen to get down on one.”

Furuichi’s eyes widened into saucers before narrowing in slits, “Are you still forcing yourself?”

“Yes, but being forceful is a good thing, isn’t it, teach?”

The stupid waggle of smooth dark eyebrows prompted an onslaught of embarrassingly pleasureable memories which made the silvernette laugh again.

“I guess I’ll have to force myself to say yes too.”


	57. Slow Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~  
> This is that continuation of chapter 6 "Obsession". I hope you enjoy!

**57**

**_Slow Down_ **

Furuichi looked at his progress in the mirror.  _ Still not Oga.  _ His muscles had grown but, since his body was so lithe, it barely showed. The silvernette threw on a shirt and stomped his way downstairs. He still wasn’t enough.

Oga noticed that Furuichi wasn’t in a good mood when he came to school that morning. Seeing Furuichi in such a foul mood early in the morning was rare, but it was the scowl on delicate features that bothered Oga about it the most. Furuichi was starting to look more and more like the brunet. At lunch, Oga noticed that they were eating the same thing. Even Oga knew that Furuichi preferred full cooked meals over several snacks. What the hell was going on?

“Oi Annoyichi,” Oga poked Furuichi with a non too gentle finger on a velvet cheek, “Where’s your lunch?”

Furuichi blushed, shoved more food into his mouth, then answered, “I fwagat it a’ howm.”

“Right,” Oga shrugged and went back into his _ anpan _ . Oga did not like where this was going. Not one bit. Oga wondered if this had anything to do with that workout video Furuichi was trying to follow the other time. The bell sounded when Oga wanted to ask if this behavior had anything to do with that day, Furuichi simply got up, left his trash, and walked off the roof for class. Furuichi was in such a bad mood, he didn’t even notice the best friend he left behind with their jaw on the floor.  _ What the hell is up with this guy? _ Oga grumbled about stupid people that had names that started with “F” and had silver hair and were cute just the way they used to be while picking up the trash before going to class.

...

Oga needed the bathroom, so he left Furuichi on his own by the river. Furuichi knew Oga was crass enough to simply pee in the river, but hadn’t chosen to do that this time.  _ Maybe we’re switching roles _ , Furuichi thought with a slight grin.  _ Imagine, _ the silvernette thought his head tilting toward the sky,  _ what it would be like to be popular without having to try so hard? _

“Hey!”

Furuichi jumped at the loud voice coming from his left side.

“What are you doing on our turf?”

Furuichi had spent so long trying to be like Oga, that the reaction was natural.

“I didn’t know this river was stupid enough to be claimed by you.”

“The hell did you just say to me with that pretty face?”

“That my face won’t look so pretty after I kick your ass.”

“ _ Get him! _ ”

The instinct to run hadn’t been outgrown, but Furuichi dug his heels and readied his fists. If he was going to get the girls, demand respect, be  _ enough, _ then it was time the silvernette got into a real fight. Furuichi knew that this moment determined just what kind of man Furuichi would see himself as for the rest of his life. 

The first punch nearly cracked Furuichi’s jaw, but the silvernette used the momentum to swing his fist at the other guys, any of them, landing a strike on one of the guys eyebrows. A vicious kick caught Furuichi’s stomach, Furuichi then caught it and pulled back to take one of his attackers off balance. Furuichi couldn’t move fast enough when the other two fists swiped at his rib cage and kidney. Four to one wasn’t a fair fight. Furuichi managed to kick one more thug in the back before a smart kick to his own back. Furuichi’s eyes stung. Something was bleeding somewhere on his face. The silvernette landed on his knees, way too vulnerable a position, then a blow to the back of the head.  _ I’m going to die here _ . Furuichi closed his eyes, his strength and will gone, and braced himself for the brutal end, but it didn’t come. 

One of the thugs managed one last clap to Furuichi’s right ear, then fell right beside him, eyes rolling upward. The pain bit into Furuichi’s face, every sound muddled and fuzzy behind a constant ringing. “...das wright ‘n don’t you  **_ever_ ** come back!”

The silvernette felt his body being pulled up by ginger fingers. “I leave you alone for  _ one second _ , Annoyichi…” Oga couldn’t help but grumble about how big of an idiot Furuichi had been trying to take a group on his own.

It pissed Furuichi off even more.

“But you do it all the time!”

“What does any of what happened right now have to do with me?”

Furuichi shoved off Oga’s helping hands, but without the support, the silvernette’s body was too weak and it crumpled to the ground. “LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Oga’s helping open hands formed into fists before the brunet could stop it, but both felt lucky Oga had enough sense not to use them. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You! You’re what’s wrong with me!”

“What the hell are you spewing out, Idiot Furuichi!”

“You get the girls and the glory! And what do  _ I _ get? A pat on the back because I can use my brain? A kick to the teeth because I actually  _ want _ a girlfriend? What’s up with that? I thought that if I could be more like you, I wouldn’t be seen as such a weak, pathetic, and disgusting  _ sidekick _ !”

Furuichi groaned when his bruised ribs buckled from his tirade.  _ Gods everything hurts so much. _

“Furuichi! Hang on…”

Furuichi’s vision blurred then faded to black.

…

Furuichi woke up in a hospital bed. Everything still hurt, but he felt more refreshed. There weren’t any windows near his bed or a clock, so the teen had no way of knowing what time it was. A light snore sounded to his right, “Oga?”

Oga opened his dark, sleepy eyes to see the silvernette awake, then shot up to full attention, “You’re finally awake!”

Oga pinched a handful of Furuichi’s soft cheek, “Do you know how worried you made me, Idiot Furuichi?”

“ _ Owowowowowowowow! _ I get it, I  _ get _ it!”

“Don’t do that again!”

Furuichi tried to rub at his offended cheek, but found that his arms and hands were much too sore to move them. “You’re not weak, ya know.”

“What?”

Oga had spoken so softly, Furuichi wouldn’t have known the brunet had said anything if it wasn’t for lip reading. Furuichi’s ear still hurt.

“You’re not weak. Or pathetic. Or disgusting. Or a sidekick.”

Furuichi huffed and leaned back in his hospital bed, “What am I then?”

“My best friend.”

Furuichi’s heart leapt straight into his mouth, stuttering as it beat. 

“But you’re more than that. And if you make me say this more than once, I will kill you.”

Oga stared earnestly into Furuichi’s eyes that the silvernette got even more tongue-tied. So, Furuichi just nodded for Oga to continue. “I liked you the way you were. I like that you’re smarter than me. I like that you get out of fights, even if that means I have to fight them, because when I saw you out there…”

Oga looked down at his sweaty palms. “When I thought I was going to lose you, I nearly went back to murder all of those bastards. I like fighting, not for pride, or just for the hell of it, I fight to make sure you don’t have to, so, you  _ don’t _ get hurt. And for girls, I don’t see what’s so special about them. Sure, they’re cool and they understand things I don’t, but I don’t care about dating them. To me, you’re special, and you’re all that matters.”

Furuichi’s face burned until it turned puce. “You know that sounds like a confession, right?”

“I never thought about it like that, but now that you mention it, it makes sense.”

“ _ What  _ makes sense?”

“Why I think you’re so special.”

Furuichi’s brain melted from the blush that kept burning, he was sure of it.

“So, will you go out with me?”

Furuichi’s mind struggled with remembering how to breathe, was this all he really wanted? Not for a girlfriend, but just to be loved? Furuichi felt his hand reach over the hospital bed to find Oga’s. Oga’s smile was brighter than the sun and the hospital lights combined.


	58. Heartfelt Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannnnnnd that's a wrap for this week folks~  
> I hope you have a wonderful week ahead, remember, I'm always rooting for you.

**58**

**_Heartfelt Apology_ **

Furuichi bit his lip when he walked into the living room. The demon’s tail lashed in a decidedly aggravated manner for several minutes until Furuichi tip-toed over to the demon with a glass of water. Oga turned away from the water offered to him, but Furuichi could tell that the demon was touched by the gesture since his tail faded. All that were left were the black stubs peeking out from under inky hair.

Furuichi had seen something similar to this happen in a drama. In the end, it all worked out, so, maybe he could try it too, even if it was a little embarrassing. Setting the water aside, Furuichi reached for Oga’s folded arms and used them to wrap around his slim waist. Surprised, Oga couldn’t do much else other than accommodate the kneeling human between his seated legs. “Oga, I’m sorry I forgot about the spell. But I know that’s not why you’re really mad, right?”

Furuichi spoke gently, and Oga wanted to rut inside the little human until they had forgotten all about it, but Furuichi pulled back. It was obvious they wouldn’t do anything fun until they had this conversation. Oga heaved a sigh, tried to focus on the question, before shaking his head. “This isn’t a power play, and you’re not my pet. Do you want to know how I see us now with this necklace on?”

Oga shook his head one more time.

“Equal. I don’t have to be scared of you trying to hurt me, even by accident.” The last bit was said quickly since Furuichi saw the grimace that crossed the demon’s features. “I  _ forgive  _ you. This isn’t a punishment, it’s just security. I mean you know we weren’t even matched before, even if I was a buff human.”

Oga rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Furuichi cupped the demon’s face and pressed a kiss that turned into something warmer.  _ Guess it does work out in real life too _ . Furuichi thought vaguely when a hand slid inside his shirt.


	59. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I wish you all Happy Holidays and even if it’s not the best end of the year, I’m so happy to spend it with you.

**59**

**_Challenged_ **

Sweat drenched his grimy body, the foul liquid that oozed down Oga’s neck from the precious cargo he carried on his back forced the brunet stop to gag. “... _kill me...please…_ ” The bundle on his back continued to wheeze this phrase over and over on the trip back to their original hideout. Oga stopped trying to argue. The brunet didn’t even know what made him scrape Furuichi off the pillar and take him home in the first place. 

The closer to home, the more doubts Oga had, what was he doing? How could he help this morphed creature if it was to survive the rest of the trip? Oga heard a gross wet cough directly behind his ear and then something slimy drip beneath his collar. Oga’s stomach convulsed and the acid burned up and out of his throat. Recovering, Oga wiped the back of his mouth with a cleaner part of his arm. Looking up to gauge the horizon, if he made it past the rocks before the sun dipped below the mountains, they’d make it home before too long into nightfall. _Even if I’m bringing him to be properly buried, it’s better than leaving him there._ Oga shouldered his pack higher and trudged on.

…

Neither man nor corrupted image could foresee Furuichi’s survival. Mother’s fusion took two more weeks to complete, and when Furuichi could finally move without pain, he was hungry. Voracious. Mad. Oga threw a couple of cans at the silvernette’s head before the creature had enough sense to eat from them instead of Oga’s leg. The Furuichi side of the creature’s brain, Oga liked to call it, rathered food from the can. Mother’s side of the brain, well, Oga could only reason that She had a zombie appetite. When Furuichi’s side of the shared brain realized that their body was trying to commit the sin of eating another human, Furuichi sat in the corner, sobbing, pleading with Oga to “just get on with it and kill me already!”

Still, Oga could not.

It went on like that for a few more weeks.

“What are you waiting for? Can’t you see I’m literally a threat to society?”

“Well,” Oga began as he settled beside the hybrid, “I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you can talk.”

Furuichi flinched when Oga brushed against his sensitive sides. “Are you an absolute _moron_? I know you can’t actually be that stupid. You’re saying that on purpose!”

“You’re right. What I can’t figure out is the trigger to your Mr. Hyde mode.”

Furuichi deeply loathed Oga referencing the morph to the literary example, but what Furuichi loathed about it was how accurate of an explanation it was. Dr. Jekyll was supposed to be Furuichi’s half of the body, when Mr. Hyde was Mother’s. Furuichi managed to stay in control of their shared body 65% of the time, but there were some instances, like being super hungry or even the sun shining a certain way, that caused Mother to take over. Oga slept with his gun and made sure to be at least a sizable distance within the den to have fair warning when the switch occurs.

“You’re impossible. _Fine._ If _you’re_ too chicken to do it, then give me the gun and I’ll do it myself.”

Oga thought about it many times. To give Furuichi what he wanted, but Oga couldn’t see the justice in it. Whether Furuichi did the deed or if Oga did, it didn’t matter, it felt so defeatist to go down, what Oga considered at least, the easy route. 

“And if you kill yourself, doesn’t that mean that Mother will try to find a new host? So, what position does that put me in?”

Furuichi’s eyebrow jumped. “Now why didn’t you say all of the smart things before when I was _human?_ It would’ve made you a hell of a lot more attractive back then!”

Furuichi pouted. “It’s not fair to be turned on when I’m this...this _hideous freak!_ ”

Oga really looked at Furuichi then. As Furuichi healed, the dripping foul ooze disappeared. Furuichi’s once pure silver head of hair sprouted baby green leaves that seemed to grow the same length as his hair. Furuichi’s skinned glowed with green and blue at concentrated spots, like his elbows. The doe brown eyes remained the same, though Furuichi claimed to see much better in the dark. Oga figured this to be true since Furuichi was able to spot a deer 100 meters away from them on a night without a moon. Oga hadn’t seen underneath Furuichi’s clothes since the healing began, but now he was becoming mighty curious.

“You don’t look that ugly to me.”

“That’s not funny, jackass.”

“Look,” Oga turned to face the silvernette, dark eyes glowing with mischief, “all I’m saying is that _maybe_ you should learn how to get along with Hyde since you’re sharing the same body. _Maybe_ Mother can see the better side of humans through _your_ eyes.”

Furuichi stared into Oga’s eyes. Then the silvernette stood up with a huff, kicking rocks all the way inside his part of the den, grumbling about how stupid humans were, especially the handsome one with a scar down his face with an annoying name that started with the letter “ _O”_.


	60. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of went with a sweet, awkward first time here.   
> Anyway, have a great rest of your week and as always, I’m rooting for you <3

**60**

**_Exhaustion_ **

It didn’t take long to get back to Furuichi’s place. Needing the bathroom, Oga followed Furuichi inside finding out that the family had gone out for the weekend. Furuichi pulled off the fridge note saying there was enough food in the fridge for Furuichi to survive on until they got back. “I guess that means you can sleep over,” Furuichi scratched the side of his head. The silvernette’s family knew he hated sleeping alone in the house, had the silvernette forgotten some important trip their family had planned? Furuichi checked the calendar on the wall beside the fridge door, but nothing had changed to indicate this sudden trip.

Oga had snuck off to the bathroom, brushing his teeth in between texting his parents that he was staying over that night. Furuichi was texting his parents too, just to find out what the heck was going on. “Mom and dad won an all paid for trip to Osaka over the radio. Kept trying to call you but you didn’t answer. Train was about to leave so we just left. Have fun home alone. xHonoka.”

Furuichi sighed, then placed his phone on the kitchen table.  _ Glad they’re okay at least. _

“Soooooo…,” Oga slid beside Furuichi on the kitchen counter. “Home  _ alone _ , huh?”

“Yeah, I guess. Are you hungry? I can make something really quick.”

Oga gave Furuichi a pensive stare. “I’m not hungry for food.”

“What?”

The surprised blush that jumped to Furuichi’s cheeks made both the boys painfully aware of their virginity. They stood in the kitchen, hands getting sweaty, eyes darting every which way instead of focusing on each other. Furuichi cleared his throat. The silvernette’s arms wrapped around his slender waist. “So, how do we start?”

“You like it when I kiss you. And look,” Oga flashed his teeth, “I already brushed my teeth!”

Furuichi’s nerves eased when laughter came easy. It was like Oga to be prepared when he wanted to be. “Alright then. But if your breath still smells like onion, you’re going back to brush them again.”

Furuichi shuffled over to Oga and then...placed a quick peck on Oga’s lips. “That’s it?”

“You just said kiss you, you didn’t say how or how long!”

Oga clicked his tongue with his teeth, then grabbed Furuichi by the arms, “Get over here!”

“ _ Mmmm! _ ”

Oga was right, Furuichi did like kissing Oga. The silvernette loved the deep bruising kisses that left him panting for air. The heat rose into their stomachs, Oga was the first to get fully hard, but what did they do next? Oga pressed one of Furuichi’s lily white hands over his beating heart, then slowly led the hand down his body. Furuichi mewled when his hand brushed, then kneaded over tented jeans, making his own pants tented in the process. “Look at what you do to me, Annoyichi.” Oga ground his cock into Furuichi’s gently squeezing hand. Furuichi licked his lips, what did those stories say he was supposed to do next? Oga moaned when Furuichi played with the package in his hand. Rubbing, kneading, driving Oga crazy with need, Furuichi finally went to work setting the member free.

Moving slow didn’t take away from the nerves or anticipation. It didn’t dampen the sharp want for more. Furuichi pulled down Oga’s boxers and allowed Oga’s cock to bounce before his hungry brown eyes. Oga watched as a hand trembled nearer to him, then snapped his head back with a groan when that hand experimentally wrapped around his member and rubbed. Furuichi continued to stroke, barely noticing how close his mouth was getting to the sensitive tip, or how his mouth watered for a taste. Oga hadn’t recovered when Furuichi’s tongue swiped at the precum leaking out from Oga’s cock. “ _ Ah _ ….keep going. Just like that.”

Feeling bolder, Furuichi found a comfortable spot on his knees, opened his mouth and engulfed as much as he could of Oga’s length. Oga’s hand flew to hold Furuichi’s head where it was, knees shaking from too much pleasure. “Mmmm!!”

“D-don’t do that! Or I’m... _ Shit! _ ”

Oga ground his hips into the pillowy, hot mouth, unable to stop his body from seeking more heat, more pleasure. Furuichi couldn’t breathe, and kept tapping Oga’s thighs to be let up, but at the same time, didn’t want to. Fumbling with his own pants, Furuichi moaned from the sensation of pumping his cock in time with Oga pumping into his mouth. Oga took hold of Furuichi’s soft silver head and did his best not to slam the lax mouth over his cock.

“Pluah!” Oga’s cock twitched seeing half lidded doe brown eyes, the spit connecting aching cock to soft mouth, and the lazy hand stroking Furuichi’s own member below. “Oga,” Furuichi breathed, leaning his head into strong hands, “More.”

Oga couldn’t help but bring Furuichi’s head all the way down, making the silvernette take every inch into his mouth and down his throat. Furuichi had sort of gotten used to ignoring his uvula’s natural response, and instead match the pace with his hand with that of his mouth. “I-I...can’t...I’m gonna... _ Mmmmmm _ !!!!”

Furuichi did his best to quickly swallow the bitter seed, and Oga wrapped his larger hand around Furuichi’s cock until the silvernette’s body jerked from release. Sliding to the floor to join Furuichi, Oga gathered Furuichi into his arms, and they rested. “That. Was awesome.”

“Thank the gods we don’t have to clean this up right away. I’m beat.”

“I mean, yeah, when I took over-  _ ouch! _ ”

“Why do you always have to  _ ruin _ it with your mouth?”

“It’s a good thing you’re better with yours-  **_Ouch_ ** !”

“Just shut up, I’m tired.”

Oga’s teeth bit hard into his tongue, but at least his kidneys were still working.


	61. Accuracy

**61**

**_Accuracy_ **

Captain Oga chewed on his bottom lip. The map said they were sailing in the right direction, but they hadn’t seen land for a good three weeks. His crew may have been loyal, and not as bright as the stars overhead, but it was still a matter of time before they mutiny. Oga checked the maps again, trying to forget that he was on his last candlestick, and should have been making it last. Food rations were dwindling too. 

The map seemed straightforward enough. The map maker was well-renowned and trusted. Did Oga get lost? He was a natural to water, like a fish. No, it had to be  _ here _ .

Leaving his cabin, the worried captain relieved the nightman from his post. “But, sir,” the young man started, eyes glistening with admiration, “you need your rest. We’re about to make land.”

“Yes. Good lad, you’ve earned your shut eye. Now, go on with you.”

“Aye, cap’n!”

The young man scurried back under the ship to find his fraying hammock, happy to sleep a few more hours. 

Oga let out a sigh, at least they wouldn’t mutiny for a few days more. Well, Oga squared his shoulders, if he was going down a good captain, then he may as well figure out how to set the ship on its correct course, so the crew can float home in the right direction. Oga gazed up at the stars, true north should’ve been....

“It’s an irritating way to be summoned. A loud, lumbering ship creaking over head, in the  _ wrong direction _ of land, of course, only to find Captain Idiot at the helm.”

“Furuichi! Boy, am I glad to see you again. I knew that stupid map was wrong!”

The silver siren hoisted himself up to the deck with ease, contrary to popular belief, sirens had impeccable upper body strength. “Correction, you didn’t know it was wrong, or just realized it was by looking at the stars.”

Captain Oga merely laughed, setting the ship back on course. It may not be the fated treasure island they set out to find, but it would be a good place to replenish supplies. If the crew wanted to set out to sea with the Captain again, then he’d better find an  _ accurate _ map. Oga swore that when he made it back to  _ Boca _ he was going to throttle that map maker.

“Were you singing earlier?”  
Furuichi looked sharply at the raven headed captain with a deep scowl. “Perish the thought. _I’m_ not the imbecile!”

“You must have been.”

“Now, why do you think that?”

Furuichi had curled his scaly body to anchor around one of the ship’s posts. The moonlight highlighted the beautiful grey colored scales and the scowl across the siren’s features. Oga savored the image because he knew where this conversation would lead, where it always led. “Because I always seem to find my way back to you.”

Furuichi’s face burned, and he sputtered. “Why must you always say things like that? _ ” _ The siren hissed and spat like a feral before diving back into the dark waters of the sea. The captain’s heart panged in his chest, but he’d never regret saying those words. Never stopped hoping that one day they could be together, that maybe Posidon or whatever god would sympathize with the hopeless love between man and siren.

Furuichi gave a good slap at the side of the ship with his powerful tail. Swimming back down into the comfortable depths of the waters, the siren was glad that tears tasted as salty as the sea. The siren pressed a hand to his lips. When they were young and foolish, Furuichi allowed Oga to kiss him. Little did Furuichi know his own curse. The small black spot sitting on his left hip was a constant reminder of the sin he committed against the human he loved so much.


	62. Irregular Orbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Hasn't been the best week. I hope you're having a better one.

**62**

**_Irregular Orbit_ **

The doctors had been extremely careful, but there were signs that the government was getting closer. Dr. Lamia and Dr. Oga stared at the model made of chewing gum, straws, and bottle caps. “This is ridiculous.” Lamia yawned and stretched, “I’m inclined to agree with you, but we can’t give up.” 

When they do capture us, how do we know that things will go according to plan?”

“We don’t.”

Dr. Lamia’s matter-of-factness was both reassuring and annoying. Furuichi had confided in Oga that unless they were able to sever the teleport in the old research room, the foreign planet would move to destroy Earth and all its inhabitants. Oga ran a hand through his greasy hair and sighed out of his nose. What good can two fugitive scientists do?

Lamia wasn’t all that hopeful that their plan would work, but it would have to do. Her mother always told her to face her fears head on, and this plan was going to do just that. “If they are really all that close to finding us, the plan will set into motion in about two days. We should just rest up for now.”

Oga fought the urge to argue. Lamia was right. No matter how scary this plan was, it was their only shot. Oga shuffled his way back to his room and gazed at the sleeping pills. He should stop taking these. He might get addicted. Dr. Oga tousled his hair before letting his hands slap his thighs. Tonight might be the last night anyway.

Furuichi didn’t speak all at once when they met back in their little jungle. Instead, he gathered the human in his arms. “I know you’re worried about your planet, but don’t fret. Our planet is standing down.”

“That’s great! That means we’re not going to die!”

When Furuichi’s mood hadn’t lifted, Oga tried to push off greedy arms. Both annoyed at not having enough strength and the sinking feeling that bad news was coming, Oga’s words seeped exasperation.

“Isn’t that a good thing? My planet wouldn’t die and yours wouldn’t have to waste precious resources.”

“Oga…” Furuichi’s arms held the doctor tighter.

“We wouldn’t be able to communicate anymore. Our dimensions wouldn’t be aligned for at least six eons.”

“I...I don’t understand.”

“Teleports work like...radio’s on your planet. You don’t like the music, you change the channel. Our specific channel won’t align together for at least six eons. Oga,” Furuichi cupped Oga’s face in tender hands though Oga could still feel the tension running through their fingertips, “won’t you please reconsider? You’re my mate, and I can care for you. Now that we have learned to communicate...Oga wait!”

Oga managed to wrestle free of Furuchi’s grip. “This decision is too sudden! I-I don’t know…”  
“Oga _please!_ At least consider coming back to live on my planet.” Furuichi could sense the heavy resistance toward coming back to live together, and though Furuichi could sympathize, he was also desperate. If the alien couldn’t think of something fast, Furuichi may as well kiss his mate good bye forever. “You could bring the other doctor. The woman with natural hair.”

When Oga couldn’t understand who Furuichi was talking about, oga turned around to ask, “Who’s ‘the woman with natural hair’?”

“Isn’t she the one that has been hiding with you?”

“ _ Dr. Lamia? _ ”

Oga fell into a small fit of laughter, but Furuichi could sense some of the reservation pass. Neither of them could wait any longer to talk this out or come to a proper solution, but Furuichi hoped to  _ Neiikagra _ that Oga would choose to stay together. 


	63. Cold Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy First Wednesday of the New Year!  
> Do ya'll have any resolutions, or are you still trying to recover from last year?  
> I really want to play viola well, so that's on my list this year~

**63**

**_Cold Embrace_ **

Oga cozied under the covers, autumn was finally here. It was the season to walk around without a shirt, or shoes, and still be warm enough without them. It also meant that sleeping under the covers wouldn’t be too bad either. In the summer and spring months, the werewolf’s fur would get matted and sweaty, and much of the time Oga would wake up irritated and grumpy from the amount of tossing and turning he did in his sleep. Now he could finally drift off to sleep without…

“ _ Cold! _ ”

“Stop being a baby! You complain about being too hot all the time!”

“In the  _ summer! _ ”

“Yes, well,” Furuichi burrowed into the covers beside his mate, “I’m cold  _ all _ the time. So deal with it.”

Despite his grumbling, Oga wrapped his arms dutifully around his lover. The vampyre nearly cooed at the warmth emanating from his back. Furuichi almost felt alive again. A pity his still heart wouldn’t circulate the warmth throughout his body. Furuichi felt the deep rumble in Oga’s chest and the soft puffs of breath against his silver hair, “I may not be able to sleep anymore, but I will always protect you.” The werewolf hummed and held the vampyre closer and drifted off to a comfortable sleep.


	64. Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this baby, I had a whole different plot planned, but this guy just went his own way. I didn't fight it and I thought it was way better than what I had planned out anyway. Funny how that works out sometimes.  
> I hope you have a fantastic week ahead, remember, I'm rooting for you!  
> See you next week~

**64**

**_Frost_ **

“ _ Gah! _ ”

The salaryman scrambled to pick up his fallen glove. The whipping air and sleet stung at his hairless hand. The clawed appendage had gone numb in the time it took to shove the glove back on. Oga would’ve cursed the sky if he wasn’t worried his mouth would freeze if he opened it. The Black wolf winced as he bounced on the balls of his feet, hoping the damned taxi he was promised would arrive already.

Two of the longest minutes known to wolf passed before the cab arrived. The driver hopped out and ushered the nearly frozen businessman into the heated car. Oga took note of the bulging thick light grey coat trying to break free from the cabbie’s dark navy uniform the Arctic wolf wore. The cab driver took a brief moment to pluck off as much of his undercoat before climbing back in. A silver badge flashed  _ Kabuto _ . 

“The ice was a little more slippery than usual. We’ll be going now. Enjoy the ride and the heat.”

Oga nodded. On the way to the hotel, Oga couldn’t see a lick of the world outside. Sheets of ice covered the buildings, the other cars, and the people. Assuming there would be some crazy wolves walking around in the snow, but even with the coats they carried, Oga couldn’t believe that someone would dare walk around right now. 

The driver drove in smoothly to the indoor car garage where a bellhop stood shivering in his uniform the same color as the driver’s. Oga noticed right away that this wolf wasn’t like the others, compared to the cabbie, he stood a foot shorter, and while his hair was the purest silver known to winter wolf, the fur did not travel down his body. Still, the young wolf had a very attractive face. “G-good day sir,” the bellhop’s quivering blue lips declared, “I’ll...be taking your bags.” 

Oga eyed the younger looking bellhop. “At least one of those bags is over twenty-two kilograms. Don’t hurt yourself.” The bellhop’s eyes flashed with determination and something else Oga couldn’t quite name, “Yes-sssir!” As Oga walked briskly toward the heated elevator, his ears perked at the conversation behind him.

“‘G-g-g-g-good day sir!’ Kissing arse already,  _ half breed? _ ”

Oga was in the elevator, with the doors already closing. He saw the little bellhop struggle with his heaviest bag; Oga curiously watched on to see how the bellhop would respond to the jeering insult. “Must be nice to sit on yours all day.”

“You filthy- Ack!”

The little bellhop moved out of the way to allow the rolling luggage cart to hit the cab driver with full force. Another set of cab lights were moving into the garage, the bellhop deftly steered the luggage cart and moved to the service elevator before Kabuto had time to get up. Unfortunately for Kabuto, three of his buttons popped off, exposing wild grey fur.

Oga laughed unrestrained when the frazzled looking Kabuto tried to rush back into his car, but slipped on the ice his tires tracked in. “Good show, little bellhop.”

…

When the salaryman reached room 429, his dark eyes darted down the hallway, hoping he wasn’t too late to see…

“Ah, Mr. Oga. Right on time, I just finished bringing up your bags. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Frious Hotel.”

“Yeah, thanks. Actually, could you do me a favor, er...Furuichi?”

“Of course, sir! How may I help?”

“Could you give me the name of the cab driver?”

Mousy brown eyes narrowed, Oga could smell the hesitation with an underlying fear of repercussions. “I think I forgot something in the car.”

At once the suspicion vanished, “Oh! Kabuto. Kabuto Tori.”

“And one more thing.”

“Yes’sir?”

“Would it be too forward to ask for your name?”

Furuichi produced an uneasy grin, “Furuichi Takayuki.”

Oga smiled and thanked Furuichi with a generous tip before retreating into his hotel room. He’d just removed his shoes when his cellphone rang. “Ah, I was just about to call you Hilde. Looks like you’re running some kind of cheap hotel.”

Oga laughed while his good friend Hildegard made empty threats of dumping his body into the growing mountains of snow outside for calling her four star hotel  _ cheap _ . “Yeah, alright, calm down, it’s not  _ that _ cheap, but I do have one misgiving I’d like to bring to your attention.”

“Go on,” Hilde leaned back in her office chair, while crossing her pant suited legs.

“A cab driver by the name of Kabuto Tori.”

Oga relayed the morning's events from the time of arrival to the time of the present. “This is absolutely unacceptable. I’ll have his head for this.”

“And one final thing.”

Oga heard Hilde sigh heavily through the phone, “What?”

“I’m taking Furuichi Takayuki.”

“I don’t know who that is exactly, but I can’t have you poaching my people when I’m just about to fire one!”

“I’m nice enough to give you a head’s up. Besides,” Oga’s grin was so large it exposed a good sized fang, “Beggars can’t be choosers.”

“I hope you have fun in Hell.”

Oga rolled his shoulders when Hilde hung up the call. Taking one look at the bags piled neatly on the floor, Oga dialed for the concierge. “Yes, I’d like you to send up Furuichi. Yes, the bellhop. No, there isn’t a complaint. In fact, I’d like him to be my personal concierge while I’m here.”

Oga finally took off his expensive overcoat to expose the soft black charcoal suit with thin, muted silver pinstripes paired with platinum cufflinks. Shaking out the bits of frost out of his hair, Oga thought a warm shower would do him good. Thinking back on the refreshingly attractive bellhop, the CEO of SolMan Enterprises wondered if showing a little skin would lean into his favor.


	65. Moment In Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday, I hope you're having a lovely week!

**65**

**_A Moment In Time_ **

They were eating breakfast when the door kicked in. Dr. Oga and Dr. Lamia set down their tea cups and slowly went down on their knees with their hands behind their heads. The two doctors were able to give each other one last glance before they were separated.  _ Time to follow the plan. _

“Have you had any contact with Subject 66 since coming back to Earth?”

“No.”

“Are you able to contact Subject 66 currently?”

“No.”

Tetsuya slapped his reports on the table before leaning up close to the dark headed doctor. “Look doctor, I don’t wanna have to do this job more than you want to stay sitting there answering my questions.”

Oga eyed the man. The brunet remembered meeting Tetsuya before, the military man seemed friendly by all accounts. “You have two options. Either you answer my questions truthfully now…”

“Or?”

“ _ Or  _ we get our truthful answers a far less comfortable way.”

Dr. Oga disliked being in this situation, but he liked being threatened much less. The doctor’s mouth was quick to open, but then shut it. The doctor knew he had a bad habit of reacting through his emotions. Without a clock in the interrogation room, Oga had to estimate that it was around 10 o’clock in the morning still. That left about 14 more hours until Furuichi’s portal disappeared and Oga would never get to see his mate again. If he wanted to get out of this alive and with Furuichi, Oga had to play his cards right.

“I do.”

“You do what?”

“I do have a way to contact Subject 66.”

“I  _ knew it! _ ”

Tetsuya nearly fell off his chair when he jumped out of it. “How!”

“You’ll have to take me and Dr. Lamia there.”

The admiral’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you both need to be together?”

“Dr. Lamia is the only person in this lab that would understand the scientific jargon needed to contact Subject 66.”

Admiral Tetsuya sank back into his chair, occasionally looking at Oga with a pensive look. “No. I will being Dr. Hildegard. She’ll understand the same scientific jargon as you put it.”

Oga curled the toes in his shoes. “Sure she can,” said Oga with a careless wave of his hand, “but if she doesn’t?”

“What are you talking about? You both went to the same university!”

“Right again, admiral. But like I was trying to say,” Oga leaned in close toward the admiral, “Dr. Lamia and I have both developed and understand the program while in hiding.”

“So? We have time to teach it to Dr. Hildegard. You’re not so smart about leaning things in your favor even with that degree, are you?”

Oga kept his stare locked onto the admiral’s.

“That’s the thing admiral. We have but this moment in time to open the portal or it will be lost forever. Of course,” Oga leaned back “you don’t have to believe me. But, “ Oga cocked his head to the side, “do you want to be the guy that screws this up?”

“Don’t take that tone with me, boy.”

Oga brought up both his hands, open palmed, “I’m just saying admiral. The ball is in your court now.”

The admiral clenched his jaw, and his jowl’s quivered, “I will bring both Dr. Lamia and Dr. Hildegard. However, let me be clear,” Admiral Tsetsuya towered over Dr. Oga over the interrogation table, “the first sign of funny business means your untimely death.”

Oga curled his toes again, and smiled “Fine by me.”

…

Dr. Oga and Dr. Lamia spoke in code for the next several hours. They requested several pieces of useless equipment, doing their best to keep Dr. Hildegard off their backs. All they needed to do was kill enough time, get themselves both locked in Furuichi’s old cell, and then get teleported at the last second before Furuichi and their lives were lost forever. Oh, and if the doctor’s didn’t have ample time to pass through the portal before the channel switched, they could lose half of their bodies.

“Alright,” Oga looked at the digital clock provided on the controller for Furuichi’s old cell, “looks like we’ve just about made it.”

The clock read 23:53.

A bead of sweat gathered with the others falling underneath the good doctor’s chin. The time could very well be wrong on purpose. The government could’ve seen right through their bluff and still have ample time to attack the other planet since the portal would be a lot wider this time. Furuichi relayed the information that because the channel of the portal will be changing, the mouth of the portal would be wide enough to allow a tank should the government have one at the ready. 

Furuichi also warned that even one armed soldier passing through the portal would cause the foreign planet to decree war on Earth and annihilate the whole planet. The clock read 23:55.

“I must go inside the cell now.”

“Open the door.”

Oga entered the quiet room. The portal could open anywhere in the room, and the human didn’t have the same keen hearing like the alien to find the opening like last time. Dr. Lamia pretended to flicker the lights by accident signaling it was 23:57.

Oga pulled at the bed that stood in the corner. “Dr. Lamia, you’ve got to help me move the bed. Hurry! There isn’t time!”

“I’ll bring a soldier-”

“No! The equipment is too delicate. Hurry already!”

The admiral hesitated, but finally allowed Dr. Lamia to enter. As the pink headed woman entered, the portal opened causing a commotion outside of the cell door. The portal faded as rapidly as it came, but Dr. Oga and Dr. Lamia couldn’t get the cell door shut.

“It’s not locking!”

“Someone’s going to have to hold the button!”

Hilde wasn’t stupid. She had overridden the control lock before the other doctors arrived at the cell. The blond woman wasn’t going to allow that freak to live after what it did to her.

“Go!”

Dr. Lamia ran at Oga’s command. The portal squished her lungs for a second, but she came out the other side with Furuichi waiting for her. “Where’s Oga?”

The portal had now become the size of a doorway. “Oga!” Furuichi yelled into the portal, “Take my hand!”

Dr. Oga sprang toward the portal, reaching for the hand when the soldiers crashed into the room. The portal was now the size of a round window. The doctor felt a hand touch his foot. 

“Furuichi!”

“OGA!”


	66. Dangerous Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love this version of Aoi. What are your thoughts?  
> Have a great rest of your week! Remember, I'm rooting for you~

**66**

**_Dangerous Territory_ **

It wasn’t long before Furuichi completely healed, and though Oga thought he was beautiful, others would definitely know the silvernette wasn’t completely human anymore. Both men kept their hair in low ponytails, but Furuichi’s ponytail had leaves, vines and flowers of all sorts of species and colors. It was pretty intriguing to see the types of growth Furuichi would grow in his hair because it all complemented the seasons. Though that was one of Furuichi’s new quirks it wasn’t all. It seemed that Mother had made select changes to Furuichi’s body to remain more in tune with hers if the full transformation had gone through of course.

Although Furuichi’s old build was slender, there was a subtle sway and air about Furuichi now that was considerably more feminine. Furuichi’s arms and legs sported flecks of willow bark, eyes several times sharper than an owl’s- though Oga was more than happy to see that they remained the same doe brown- and the scent that followed the hybrid human was that of the hills of spring before the world collapsed. 

Furuichi didn’t mind the change, now that Mother was behaving herself. She seemed less...homicidal toward humans since sharing Furuichi’s body for a few months. “Is she sleeping?”

“No,” Furuichi responded while joining Oga at the entrance of their hideout to see the moon in its glory. “She’s still looking out for reasons to kill us all, but she’s mostly gazing at the stars.”

Oga hummed and reached for Furuichi’s hand. Furuichi’s hand stilled before allowing fingers to curl into Oga’s fingers. Oga had professed his attraction toward Furuichi, despite the alterations and extra party. They remained seated that way until something happened within Furuichi’s body that, while has been happening for a few days, he hadn’t told Oga about. Furuichi experienced cramps in his lower abdomen, and slight bloating to his stomach. Alarmed that Mother might have been trying to take over his body again, Furuichi confronted Mother in their shared subconscious.

Mother reassured Furuichi that this was nothing of the sort, but that he was experiencing the closest thing to a menstrual period as he was going to get without bleeding. “Ugh.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. I promise.”

“Furuichi there’s no such thing as  _ nothing _ when it comes to your body.”

“Shhhh! Someone’s coming!”

“Where?”

The land was still dark with the sliver of moonlight shining over the rocky boulders that surrounded their cave site. Furuichi had time to hide before Hilde and Aoi wandered up the cliffs, greeting Oga as they came up.

“We wanted to see if you’d like to join our camp for the Great Reconstruction.”

“Thanks for coming up here, but I’d like to stay out of it for now.”

“Suit yourself,” Hilde shrugged, but made to move further into the camp. Oga blocked the entrance. “I’m sorry but you can’t stay the night.”

“You can’t expect us not to. We’ve come a long way and it’s still dangerous to move at night.”

Aoi giggled as she slipped past the bickering brunet and blond. “You’re hiding something.” Her sing-song voice bounced off the walls to reach Furuichi’s ears. Hilde slid her eyes to look at Oga sideways. “You found him.”

Aoi giggled again, the dirty bandages trailing after her as she crept along the walls of the cave. Oga was about to pull Aoi out of the cave to kick them both out when Furuichi stepped into the firelight. “Yes,” Furuichi stood his ground when Aoi came to inspect him in the light, “he found me.”

“Oooohhh pretty boy! Look Hildi, pretty boy!”

“Pretty yes. But boy,” Hilda faced Oga once more, “he is not, is he?”

Oga fiddled with the knife in his pocket. “He’s still half human.”

Oga and Hilde watched on, ready to intervene if something were to happen to their respective lovers. Furuichi ignored Mother’s commentary of why Aoi shouldn’t be so close, let alone touching their body. “Silver fox, not a fox. Not a man. But pretty, pretty, pretty.” No one knew what happened to Aoi’s mind during Mother’s tirade. It could’ve been the trauma, the toxic dust; it could’ve been anything, but what Furuichi appreciated was the woman’s honesty. “Thank you, Aoi.”

“May I…” Aoi peered over her shoulder to Hilde, “braid your hair?”

“I don’t think-” Both Oga and Hilde began in unison.

“Of course, Aoi. Where should I sit?”

“Yay! Pretty hair, leaves and flowers.”

Oga and Hilde awkwardly moved toward the fire agreeing to their haphazard truce coming from their lover’s friendship.

“So,” Hilde took a bite from her canned pineapples, “what happened?”

“Well,” Oga leaned against the wall, sliding his hand out of his pocket, “that story falls

into dangerous territory.”

Hilde looked back at her Aoi and the silvernette. Although to many, Aoi seemed like a puppy, or a little girl at best, the blue haired woman had an intuition Hilde had never seen in anyone else. If Aoi trusted Furuichi, then Hilde could too. “Then we better watch where we tread. So, get to shedding light on the subject.”

Aoi hummed as her gentle hands flitted over Furuichi’s and Mother’s locks. Mother hummed too until she fell asleep, remembering how not all humans had harsh hands and tools. Furuichi was soothed, but his stomach panged like something needed to be released. “You’re like me, but not like me, yes?” Aoi whispered into Furuichi’s ear.

“Erm, I guess you can say that. I’m not fully human anymore if that’s what you mean…”  
“No, no,” Aoi batted her hand, “like this.”

Furuichi blushed when Aoi took one of his hands to cup her breasts. “Yes,” Furuichi took his hand back and tried to ignore the warmth, “sort of like that too.”

Aoi giggled, “I help. Warm water. Tea best.”

Furuichi stared at Aoi before dissolving into the first bout of laughter in a long time. “You are something else. I think we have some tea bags in one of the backpacks.”


	67. Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ho, yo ho, Idon'tthinkIcouldbearealpirateandsurvive life for me~

**67**

**_Boundaries_ **

At long last, the ship and its crew hit mainland. Captain Oga, no, simply, Oga now, gave his captains hat to one of his most loyal, shrewd, and outstanding shipmates then set off to buy a house with the last of his share. Oga was told he was lucky to buy that house. It stood by the ocean overlooking a small set of cliffs, and when Oga stood outside, the air was fresh with salt. The spray of the sea stinging his eyes. 

Furuichi would find him one day, when the siren was ready to search for Oga again. Oga sat at the edge of the cliffs. He’d better prepare then, Oga could build a small pier, and if he got to work on it now, Oga would be just in time to see the silverfish again. With a pep in his step, civilian Oga went straight to work.

…

True to the feeling in his heart, Furuichi splashed his way to the newly finished pier a few months later. It was dark outside, sometime before the moon officially held its zenith within the sky. A candlestick flickered in the nearest window. Furuichi propped up his arms on the pier and gazed at the little flame steadily burning. The siren fought between being happy for Oga in settling down, and sad to know that the Captain wouldn’t be needing him anymore.

“Why do you look so forlorn, my silverfish?”

Furuichi’s tail twitched, but he remained propped on the pier,”I’m a siren. It’s how we’re made to look.”

Oga slipped his feet into the cold sea water, shivered, and used caressing fingers to move silver hair away from doe brown eyes. Those eyes stared deeply into Oga’s. “You look absolutely breathtaking in moonlight.”

Furuichi made a scoffing noise at the back of his throat. “Why do you have to spoil everything?”

Oga moved to plead on his knees before the siren so quickly Furuichi fell into the water from surprise. “How come you can’t accept my feelings for you? I  _ know _ you’re of the sea and I’m from land-“

“Oga it’s not as  _ simple _ as that-“

“No! You listen to me, Furuichi!”

Furuichi swallowed his tongue. Never had Oga raised his voice at him before. “I have loved you for so long. And I know that you love me. So, why do you keep running away from my feelings for you? It doesn’t matter to me that we’re different. It doesn’t matter to me that we can’t have a family of our own. I just want to grow old with you by the sea. To touch you, to caress you, to kiss you freely without worrying about you running away. Why can’t you accept this?”

Furuichi’s heart swelled as it sank in his chest. The siren wanted nothing more than to live with the human this way, for as long as forever lasted, but Furuichi couldn’t accept Oga’s feelings because they were nothing but cruel lies. It was high time Furuichi paid penance for his crimes.

“...Because Oga...your feelings aren’t genuine.” Furuichi held up his hand when Oga tried to counter argue. “Please lend me your ear, Captain.”

Oga sat cross-legged on the pier when Furuichi swam closer to the pier. “I...That time when I let you kiss me. That...was the worst mistake of our lives. This mark on my hip is proof of the curse I placed upon you. The only reason you’re so infatuated with me is because of this curse. I’ve spoken to the oldest siren of the seas, and they all said the same thing. That if I continue to entertain your notions of love for me, you will go mad and...and….”

“And what Furuichi?” Oga’s tone growled in Furuichi’s ears. Oga was angry and rightfully so. “And throw yourself into the sea to die.” 

Oga sat quietly, looking at the stars that had begun to shine through the inky blackness of the sky. “To hear such a tale, to hear that my feelings for you are not  _ genuine _ ,” Oga’s eyes flickered like the small flame above him. “That you would stoop so low to cultivate such a story to say that you have no feelings for me.”

“Oga I’m not making up anything-“

“QUIET, FISH!”

Furuichi dropped into the water once more, but the siren felt that more than ever he shouldn’t run away. “I’m tired of these games, Furuichi. I can see that my time has been wasted on these pursuits.”

“Wait Oga ple-“

“I have waited! For sixteen years I waited! Now I wait for you no more. If what you say is true, then I’d rather fall off the cliffs than keep hoping that someday you’d return.”

“But Oga I am telling the truth!”

“You have no idea how strong my feelings are-“ Oga gave Furuichi one last look before turning his back on the siren, “ _ were _ for you.”


	68. Unsettling Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! I hope that you are safe, warm and happy. Remember, I'm rooting for you.

**68**

**_Unsettling Revelations_ **

True to his word, Oga did not step foot near large bodies of water to see the siren again. Oga sold his house by the sea days later and burned the pier. Walking down the city streets, Oga missed the water, the fresh open air, even the rats on his old ships seemed more courteous than those on the streets. It wasn’t all bad; however, Oga hadn’t died. Knowing that meant the Furuichi was wrong, and there wasn’t a curse. Having had time to think on it, Oga figured that Furuichi would not have lied to him. Especially not with a face looking so desperate as it had that night four years ago. 

Still, it would be hard to go back to find the siren now. Oga wasn’t well off enough since living in the city. His true skills were at sea, as the shop owner’s would kindly shout at him. His apartment was small and filthy and the rent was high but Oga made it work. It meant that he’d have no way to get back to sea though. A carriage ride to the sea was way too expensive even if Oga decided not to eat, or sleep under meager shelter. 

Oga had come back from the shop, shuffling his feet up the stairs. “Cap’n!”

“Waving Wally? What’re you doing here, lad?”

“Cap’n its...well, the new cap’n sir!”

“Tori? What about him?”

“Tori’s gone mad! He’s thrown five crew members overboard in the last week!”

Oga hadn’t remembered soft spoken Tori to be such a hell raiser. Tori used to wait on Oga’s every word back then. Had four years of perceived power changed the man so much?

“But,” the sailor brought his voice into a whisper, eyes shifting side to side toward the other apartment doors, “what he’s really after is...the mermaid.”

The chill that raced up Oga’s spine was indescribable. Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, Oga tried for a careless ease when turning toward his flat door, “Now, lad, we’ve been up and down these waters and the only thing grey about them are the waves.”

“How did you know the color of the mermaid, sir?”

Oga’s head had been hidden in the doorway when he winced. “I didn’t, lad. I was saying that there’s nothing in the sea we haven’t seen before. As for the captain,” Oga did lock eyes with his once trusty shipmate, “you boys know that  _ you _ run the ship. Make sure to remind the captain of that.”

“Aye captain.” The sailor’s eyes glimmered as Oga finally slipped into his flat. The sweat gathering around his temples slid down Oga’s paling face. The brunet pressed an ear to the greasy door and when those heavy steps quieted away Oga gathered his sea boots and the rest of the coins stashed away behind the crumbling floorboards. There wouldn’t be enough to get back to the little house by the sea, but it would be enough to get to the nearest inlet.

The ride was far from ideal, bumpy and wet even in the car. Oga’s stomach growled as he scrambled off toward the inlet. The air was still stale from the fumes of the city not that far off, but the sound of the harpy gulls lifted his spirits. The slight tang of the salt welcomed Oga back to where he knew he belonged. He didn’t put his boots on right away. Oga sighed when the water came to lap at his feet. Oga stood there for a short while, drinking in lost memories, but went back to the task at hand. He had to warn Furuichi to stay far away from his old ship as much as possible.

Oga stared into the inlet. The fastest way to get the siren’s attention would be to get into trouble, but Oga would have to be further down the inlet, as close to the sea as he could. Too many humans passed through the road behind him. Off the retired captain went, feet crunching over small, sometimes spiky, pebbles instead of sand. He longed for proper sand and beaches again. Reaching the tip, Oga still hadn’t put on his boots. Should he swim until he was too tired? But how long would it take for Furuichi to meet him? Furuichi hadn’t the slightest clue where the human was since leaving the water. The siren could’ve been anywhere else in the world, and to be honest, Oga would like to see the siren again. At least, before he died. 

Oga’s ears perked up at the sound of ten feet crunching over the pebbles behind him. “I knew you’d come out of hiding cap’n. No, that’s right,” Tori pulled out a blunderbuss to point at Oga’s back, “ _ I’m  _ the captain now. And you’re going to show us what a tasty little secret you’ve been hiding from us all these years.”


	69. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing my error in not taking advantage of the chapter number and title for this one. ^^; Ah...that's gonna bug me for a while.

**69**

**_Shattered_ **

“Get ‘im on the ship, boys! We’re going fishing.” Tori sneered close enough to Oga’s face for the ex-captain to smell the rank breath of developing gangrene. Oga walked away from the inlet, and searched for the small sailor, though the lad had betrayed him, Oga could still make an ally out of him yet. By the time Oga reached his old ship with the rest of the crew, the lad was nowhere to be seen.

_ Rest in peace, Waving Wally. _

They tied Oga to a post before heading back out into the ocean. “So, how do we call it?” Tori dug his cutlass into one of Oga’s kidneys. “You don’t.”

Tori’s eyes darkened. “ _ Ngh!” _

Oga’s eyes fluttered, and grit his teeth, the breathing heavy between them as the cutlass dug deeper into Oga’s side. Tori moved his cutlass to Oga’s neck. The cut was fairly small but Oga could feel the blood travel down his neck to his chest. “That’s a warnin’,  _ Captain. _ Toss me about, and I’ll settle with the next best thing after catching the fish. You,” Tori pointed with the bloodied cutlass, “take some o’ that and sprinkle it overboard.”

“Captain?”

“JUST DO IT!”

The sailor rushed toward Oga, but stopped for a millisecond before filling up cupped, bare hands by Oga’s face. Lucky for that man, Tori began walking back toward his quarters for rest. Oga closed his eyes when the sailors went back to their positions. The brunet didn’t recognize any of them. Oga hoped the blood in the water wouldn’t work. Oga wished these ropes weren’t so tight. Oga prayed that Furuichi would be alright.

…

“Well, where is it?”

Oga’s chapped lips couldn’t speak even if he had the energy. Tori was so taken by the idea of using Oga’s blood to capture Furuichi, Oga’s bloodletting became a daily ritual. “Tell me where it is, or this time I’ll cut a vein!”

Oga stared sightlessly into Tori’s face which Tori mistook for rebellion. “ _ Grmmm humph, _ ” Tori cut into the length of his left forearm. Oga’s consciousness was fading faster this time. Tori panicked.

“Fetch me some dressings, quick!”

Truth be told, Oga had expected some sign of his silver fish by this time. They were at least two weeks out into the open ocean. Blood and all, but still no sign of the siren. As the crew cut off Oga’s bonds, his legs buckled beneath him forcing him to collapse on the crew member Oga suspected to have a louse infestation.

_ Splash! _

“Cap’n!”

Tori rushed to the ship’s starboard side, catching a glimpse of a long silver tail and the gorgeous skin of a left arm. Tori licked his lips. Ever since seeing the siren board the ship all those years ago, Tori had never forgotten the mermaid. Now, the mermaid was his for the taking.

“Ready the nets!”

“But Cap’n, what about the prisoner?”

“Forget him,” Tori laughingly called out over his shoulder, “he’s useless to us now.”

Oga felt the men drop him onto the grimy deck, hitting the side of his head on the mast. Though the blackness crept along the edges of his vision, Oga pushed himself to stand. It was time to pay back Furuichi for all the times the siren had saved the human. It was also time to say good-bye.

“ _ Now! _ ”

The shipmates threw out the net only to see Furuichi swimming on the other side of it. “You damned fools! Grab another!”

Oga barely heard Tori and the other members of the ship scrambling for nets and throwing them overboard as he left a bloody trail going up the steps to the helm. Oga grabbed at the elongated sides of the wheel, ignoring how natural it felt to be holding it, then used his body weight to make a hard left. “What the devil!”

Tori stomped his way toward the helm to see Oga staggering to keep his balance. If Oga hadn’t screwed it up, the crew would’ve snatched up the siren that time. Heart pounding in his ears, eyes darkening, teeth set on edge, Tori took up the blunderbuss and shot a round into Oga’s stomach.

The force and the shock threw the brunet overboard.

Realizing what he had done, Tori screeched for his crew members to retrieve the rag doll body that hit the sea below. By the time his crew members raced to do their best to retrieve the body, the silver tail splashed a final time, never to be seen by Tori again.

“Oga!  _ Oga. _ No no no no no no no no no,” Furuichi had swam for thousands of miles to reach Oga’s old ship. The amount of blood in the sea warranted Furuichi to use much of his energy to swim faster than most sea creatures occupying the water below them. “Stay with me. Stay with me!”

It was clear that the air in Oga’s lungs was depleting fast. The bubbles fading faster Furuichi swam. There wouldn’t be time to take the ex-captain to a human healer. Finally a safe enough distance from the ship, Furuichi brought Oga’s body up to the surface and began to suck the water out from his lungs. Oga hacked and coughed when he regained consciousness. “How long have I been waiting for that when all I had to do was swallow some water.”

“Now’s not the time for jokes, Captain Idiot.”

Oga smiled, he couldn’t feel his body anymore. “I’m glad to see you one last time, Silver Fish.”

Furuichi choked back a sob. “Don’t say things like that. It’s not like you.”

Oga began memorizing every shape and plane to the siren’s face. “Even I know when I’m beat. Furuichi,” Oga’s eyes began to roll, “I- I...I,”

Furuichi bit his lips together, if the Wise Octopus was right, they should be right above it. Furuichi just needed faith. “I’m sorry. I’m _so_ _sorry._ ”

Furuichi sucked out the rest of Oga’s air and then dragged down the human’s dying body to the bottom of the cold sea.

  
  



	70. Bitter Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're having a great day! I hope you have a great week ahead. Remember that I'm always rooting for you <3

**70**

**_Bitter Silence_ **

Furuichi’s family had returned from their trip to find the silvernette resting in his room. With everything they explored over the course of the week, Furuichi marveled at how even blinking made him feel sore. Oga gave Furuichi the weekend to rest, but it didn’t stop the brunet from thinking about Furuichi all the time.

Going back to school the following Monday, Furuichi met Oga at his gate like always. As they walked, Furuichi felt Oga’s hand creep around his. Holding hands in public still made Furuichi nervous, but they settled on holding each other’s pinky. Their fan group smelled a delicious change between the couple yards before the boys reached the school gate. Oga and Furuichi shielded their eyes from the flashes of light from dozens of cameras. “Ack!”

“Did you guys do it?”

“They totally did it!”

“How far did you get?”

A barrage of other personal questions fired at the teens until they were forced to run from the direction of their school. Lucky for them, the fan group was buzzing between each other with their speculative curiosities to follow them. “We...need...to..change...schools,” Furuichi panted when they were a good distance from the school. “Agreed. C’mon,” Oga dragged Furuichi down to the subway station. “Where are we going?”

“If we’re going to ditch school, may as well go somewhere fun.”

As the two boys sat down in their booth, Furuichi smiled broadly at the brunet in front of him.  _ What a crazy guy. _ Moments later a beautiful blond came over to their table and immediately gave Oga a simpering smile, “Hello there handsome. Oh, and hello.”

Furuichi locked his jaw shut. Furuichi fought back a growl, but was relieved to know that Oga was too oblivious to flirt bac-

“Hello there...Nanami.”

Furuichi’s eyes snapped on Oga, his boyfriend’s tone making the acid roil in his gut.

“Do you want the menu, or should I give you one of our limited edition  _ specials _ in the back?”

“I’ll have a menu, thanks.”

“Suit yourself,” Nanami laid the menus on the table and sauntered away from their booth. 

“What the hell was that?”

“What was what?”

Furuichi squeezed his calf muscle under the table, “Nothing. I guess I’m just hungry.”

The rest of their date went smoothly, Nanami waiting on other tables much to Furuichi’s relief. When Furuichi came back from the restroom, his heart sank lower than the floor beneath him. There were Oga and Nanami laughing over a shared joke, her slimy little hand on Oga’s shoulder. Furuichi marched over to their booth, pushing between Oga and the disgruntled blond. “Ready to go?” Furuichi’s voice was higher than normal because his closing throat caused him to force the words out. “Yeah, let me just get my wallet…”

“Oh,” Nanami popped over back into Oga’s sight on the other side of the table, “you don’t have to pay only,” she leaned over the table to reach for Oga’s hand, “if you promise to come back.”

Oga pulled out two ¥1000 banknotes from his wallet, avoiding Nanami’s greedy hand. “We don’t need the change.”

Furuichi blocked Nanami from touching Oga when he exited the booth, but Furuichi felt Nanami’s elbow shove itself sharply into his side. Outside of the restaurant, Oga stretched with a yawn. “That was some restaurant, eh, Annoyichi?” Oga laughed with a shake of his head. “What is that supposed to mean?” Furuichi’s cool, clipped tone caught Oga off guard. “Hah? What do you mean ‘what’s that supposed to mean?’”

“Nothing, nevermind.”

The frown burrowed deeply between Oga’s eyebrows, “Now, wait a minute-”

“ _ Don’t touch me! _ ” Furuichi yanked his arm from Oga’s grasp in favor of folding his arms to his chest. “Aw c’mon you can’t be mad ‘cause she was flirting with me!”

“I’m not at her. I’m mad because  _ you _ ,” Furuichi jabbed a finger into Oga’s sternum, “were flirting back!”

“I was not- Oi! Where are you going?”

“Home.”

Oga knew it was a lost cause to call Furuichi back. He watched the silvernette walk toward the subway station, and kicked the rock into the tree hard enough to cause a dent big enough to see from his distance. Oga blew up the pieces of hair hanging over his face.  _ Well, that went well.  _

  
  



	71. The True You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's late, but happy post day! <3  
> also I have a new instagram! I'm really bad at posting, but I'm trying to make it work.   
> @ilabezza

**71**

**_The True You_ **

Shadows clung to the sea walls both above and below. Although the water was comfortably warm, there was a certain chill in the water that grew colder the closer they reached the dark cave. Furuichi took a deep breath, then entered the cave. He had learned that the Wise Octopus did not like wasting time with formalities. “You again,” aged tentacles twitched and twisted at the sight of Furuichi, “what do you want this time?”

“Wise Octopus, I come only to ask a question.”

“A question?” Though the tone was gruff, the octopus’s tentacles curled with interest.

“Get to it,  _ boy _ .”

“What is he?”

Furuichi nodded in the direction behind him, forcing Oga to swim toward the angler fish that surrounded the ginormous creature. Swimming was still something new to the captain, a large tail instead of legs. Furuichi chuckled under his breath when he saw the dark flippers move out of unison. “Hmm….Come closer.”

Oga bit his tongue, but moved closer to the weathered creature. Oga didn’t think he looked all that different from Furuichi. Although the old captain wished his tail had shiny scales like Furuichi’s. The Wise Octopus narrowed, clouded beady eyes. Oga’s tail was like a siren’s yet the creature had never seen this color or texture before, but had heard the legends older than the cave the Octopus resided. Oga did his best to hold back recoiling when tentacles poked and prodded the captain’s new body. Eyes sliding toward Furuichi, Oga could tell the silverfish was holding himself back from attacking the ancient creature for touching Oga without permission. (Apparently that was the rule for all creatures of the sea, asking permission unless they were being eaten.) Oga felt a particularly friendly tentacle slide down from the tip of his dark hair, over the new fin adorning his spine, finishing down the tip of the long, black tail and flippers.

“Judging everything I’ve seen,” Oga sighed and relaxed his muscles when those tentacles pulled away from his body, “he’s still a siren.”

“But,” Furuichi pulled Oga smoothly behind him, “he looks so different. I’ve never seen another siren that looks like him.”

“Indeed.”

The Wise Octopus tucked the tentacles under his body, getting ready for sleep.

“He is a shark. And from the look at both of your hips,” Furuichi shuddered at the deliberate once over the Wise Octopus gave his person, “the marks on both of you mean you’re fated pairs.  _ Meaning _ ,” the Octopus yawned, “your forced fealty toward Poseidon has now been lifted. Congratulations.”

The two men swam out of the cave, happy to reach brighter waters. “I still have so many questions.” Furuichi sighed. “But I’m just glad to see you’re okay. And that Poseiden’s Tear didn’t do anything strange.”

“And I’m glad to be able to do this,” Oga pressed Furuichi into the nearest rock wall. Furuichi’s eyebrows furrowed, and the silver siren took into a mouth full of water to argue, but was effectively cut off from Oga’s lips locking onto his. “Mmm  _ ooch _ !” Furuichi’s hands drew back from Oga’s fin. “That’s sharp!”

“Sorry! I can’t reach it, so I didn’t know…”

“Let me take you to my den so I can explore you more.”

Oga’s tail twitched, followed by a lecherous grin. “No need to say more, Silver Fish. Lead the way.”

Furuichi rolled his eyes, but grabbed Oga’s hand, acting as a tugboat until Oga got the hang of swimming without help. It was true, however, they did have matching spots at their left hip. Although Furuichi’s was black it was the same color of Oga’s tail, and Oga’s was silver, the same as Furuichi’s tail. When the two sirens had finally situated themself in Furuichi’s den, Furuichi saw that his Conch had crumbled into dust and that another one had not replaced it. A siren with no Conch meant that Poseidon had truly relieved the creature’s of their duty and were allowed to live the rest of their days in freedom.

Furuichi hugged Oga and kissed him fervently. “Whoa, slow down, I still don’t know how to use my thing!”

“I’ll teach you just hurry up!”

“Yeesh, I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying!”


	72. Pretense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing much better this year, and if you are or not, remember I'm always rooting for you <3  
> See you next Wednesday!

**72**

**_Pretense_ **

Oga peeked outside of his office blinds. The silver head of hair tilted to the left, cradling the black telephone receiver in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Oga watched on when his new personal secretary juggled efficiently between taking a call, making notes and signing for the package that the mailman brought up to Furuichi’s desk. Oga watched for a dangerous second longer before rushing back to his desk before the tentative rap sounded against the thick oak door. “Come in.”

“This just came for you, sir.”

Oga placed his head in his palm when Furuichi walked briskly to the desk. “Oh? What’s in it?”

“Ah,” Furuichi’s eyes flitted suspiciously toward Oga, but blushed when they made contact. Oga didn’t stop the lazy smirk that stretched on his lips. “I didn’t look in the box. Should I…?”

Oga made a gesture to give Furuichi initiative to open the medium brown box. Furuichi looked around the room before resting doe eyes on the ornate letter opened in Oga’s wide open palm. Oga focused on keeping his features relaxed when cool, slender fingertips brushed against his palm. Furuichi fumbled with the box and the letter opened, but furrowed silver brows when the box was finally open. “What are these things?”

“They’re for my new partner.”

“But... _ oh! _ ” Furuichi threw the letter opener into the box before shoving the package onto Oga’s desk. “W-will that be all, sir?”

Oga savored the blush creeping toward Furuichi’s neck. “Yes, thank you, Furuichi.”

SolMan’s CEO closed his eyes after the tantalizing ass scurried out of view. “Soon. Very, very soon.” Oga whispered to the box of brand new sex toys.

…

“Furuichi? Have you seen the email I sent you?”

“Er… it seems like I’ve just received it sir.”

“Oh good. I know it’s late, but could you review it before you leave? I’ll need it for tomorrow morning’s 10:30 am meeting.”

“...Yessir. I’ll have it ready.”

Oga smiled, said something corny about great workers earning greater rewards then hopped on the elevator. Furuichi’s hollow smile dissolved as soon as the elevator doors closed. Furuichi huffed when he dared to peek at the digital clock sitting underneath the email previewing twenty- two pages of contractual jargon.

_ 6:43 p.m. _

Furuichi slumped, pushed his hair back with both hands before settling them behind his neck. The silvernette closed his eyes when the gnawing hunger caused his belly to growl. Furuichi fought the urge to growl along with it. Taking one last deep breath, Furuichi straightened his posture, “Well, I’d better get to work.”

Furuichi barely made the last train home. The silvernette slumped into one of the empty seats across from another haggard looking salaryman. Furuichi and the other man, a beta, locked eyes, shared a shy smile then curled into their respective minds. The CEO of SolMan enterprises, Oga Tatsumi, poached Furuichi Takayuki from the Frious Hotel a little under eight months ago. Working for such a prestigious company, and as the CEO’S personal secretary, with barely any training was unheard of, especially for a half-breed omega. The pay was good, overall the hours weren’t bad, co-workers were nice, the only negative thing Furuichi had to say about it was that his boss was a very big tease. Except that wasn’t all that negative either if Furuichi stopped to think about it.

Furuichi got off at his stop, noticing the exhausted salaryman was getting off at the same stop. Seeing the beta up close, Furuichi could see the purplish bruises hanging from emerald eyes. The beta stumbled toward the curb, raised a limp hand to hail a taxi, then dissolved into the night. Furuichi prayed that the beta had the day off tomorrow.

…

“Thank you all for coming. Please direct any and all questions to my secretary, Furuichi. I will get to you as soon as I am able.”

Furuichi had barely stood when a group of balding, fat, overly friendly businessmen bombarded the secretary with business cards paired with passive- aggressive pleas of getting an appointment to see Oga one on one.

“Mr. Oga has a full schedule at the moment, but you will all be the first to know when there is an unexpected opening. Thank you for your understanding.”

Furuichi slouched in his office chair when the phone rang. Furuichi stared at the incessant ringing telephone. The omega’s hand raised the receiver, fixing his voice to speak in an upbeat, yet soft tone, “Oga Tatsumi's office, Furuichi speaking. Mhm. Yes, I see. One moment please. Nagasumi is on line 2 should I put him through? Very good sir. Yes, hello, Mr. Nagasumi? Yes, Mr. Oga will speak to you now. Please remain on the line.”

Furuichi sighed as he put down the receiver in its cradle. He missed his days as a bellhop.

…

During the end of the year office ball, the silvernette had gone off to sit alone in his desk drinking several cans of beer judging by the amount of litter beside his shoes. Oga had gone up to grab his back up dress shirt because food ended up on the current one. “Furuichi? Why are you here by yourself?”

“What’s it to you,  _ chief? _ ”

The bitterness that oozed from the depths of Furuichi’s unbarred consciousness caused Oga to really look at his secretary. “Furuichi, is there something wrong?”

“I’ll say,” Furuichi pointed a finger into his boss’s broad chest, “you brought me with the impression that I’d be happy here.”

“And...you aren’t?”

“No…” Furuichi’s bravado depleted almost instantly. The silvernette’s lower back began to ache from slumping over all the time. “It’s not even the workplace. Or the pay. In fact everything is great. I just…I just didn’t think I’d feel so lonely. Sir,” Furuichi’s glossy brown eyes locked onto Oga’s, “I want to go back home.”

Oga stared at the sniffling omega. The trembling of supple pink lips, the delicious flush coming from the silvernette’s cheeks and the way Furuichi sounded so utterly defenseless nearly made Oga stray from his carefully crafted plan. Although Oga didn’t scoop his secretary and fuck him silly on his desk, Oga would rather cut off his arm than not use a harmless shortcut when he saw one. “I’m sorry to hear you feel that way, Furuichi. Let’s take you somewhere more comfortable to nurse that headache you’re going to have in the morning. Furuichi whimpered and clung to Oga’s strong frame as they went down to the garage. Oga grit his teeth when Furuichi’s body kept brushing against his in a way that could only mean the silvernette wanted sex. Now. When Furuichi finally passed out in the car, Oga let out a breath.

“Soon. Very, very soon.”


	73. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooooooo T^T I ruined my perfect streak. Ah well, sorry guys, I work a lot and just took the longest nap. But everything is up now :)

**73**

**_Patience_ **

Furuichi snapped the twig pulling at his sullied robes after climbing the nearly vertical trail. His jaw tightened at the sight of the new hole in otherwise expensive linen. When he finally reached the plateau, the panting silvernette pried the large scroll from the inside of his tattered blue and silver robe. “Mine fallen brother, I have come to call on thee in the Guild’s dire need.” The stone covering the entrance of the cave covered in runes didn’t budge. Furuichi cleared his throat then braced his feet into the ground. “Oga Tatsumi, I am Furuichi Takayuki, a member of the Kingdom’s Guild. I have come to call on you for help.”

No response.

Furuichi sniffed then threw the scroll at the dumb rock. He watched the guide spell on the scroll clash with the defensive spell on the boulder causing a brief spark. Furuichi then felt the veins bulge around his temples when the air began to reek of rotten eggs. “I  _ know _ you’re in there. If you don’t want to come out then at least be polite about it! Do you have any idea how awful it was to climb up this godforsaken mountain? Just look at my robes! They were new!”

Furuichi heard a snort of laughter coming from inside the cave the boulder had been blocking. “You think this is funny, do you? Well, screw you buddy! I don’t even know why the Guild wants your help anyway. You’re ‘oh so powerful’, they said. I say, pah! I don’t know what they see in a coward that hides behind a piddly rock!”

“Now, now, you’ll upset Verivette. She’s hard on the outside, but she’s very sensitive about her looks. You should apologize.”

“Waugh!”

Furuichi leapt six feet to the right when Oga apperated beside him.

“As for your robes… They might look better on my bed for sure,” Oga gave Furuichi a feral smile. The silvernette hid his trembling hands in his robes. The offer of sex wasn’t the dilemma, it was the concealment of magical presence that worried Furuichi. Any wizard that was able to conceal their presence was already a master of the mystical arts. Concealment was a fickle spell. Furuichi had seen it done but only for a few moments, it required a lot of strength and will, not to mention a considerable amount of manna. To be able to conceal magical presence for this long made Oga Tatsumi the most dangerous wizard Furuichi had ever come into contact with. “S-sorry sir! I didn’t mean to upset anyone…”

“What happened to that spunky kid just a moment ago?”

“I’m  _ not _ a child,” Furuichi ground out, immediately forgetting his place.

“That’s the spirit! I’m surprised to see such spark in an ice mage, though I can’t say I’m mad at it.”

“I can assure you that I’m calculated when it counts.”

Oga gave the mage a not-so-subtle once over, “Indeed.”

With a flick of his wrist, Oga’s boulder door rolled lazily aside. “We’ll discuss whatever’s on that scroll inside. Unless, of course,” Oga gave Furuichi a taunting grin, “you’re too afraid to come in.”

Furuichi balled his hands into fists and marched toward the cave with his head held high. “Ah, you do need to apologize to Verivette first. She’s quite upset. Perhaps enough to roll closed too early, if you catch my drift.”

Furuichi looked dubiously at the boulder. Magic taught Furuichi that all things had a mystical presence, but to have personality was something different entirely. Perhaps Oga felt something within the boulder that Furuichi couldn’t feel. Oga had proven more powerful after all. “My dear Verivette. I apologize for my rudeness. You are absolutely stunning-“

Oga cackled with laughter causing Furuichi to flush a deep purple. “That isn’t  _ funny _ !”

“Oh ho- that was quite good! I’m going to laugh at that for days.”

Oga waved his hand to beckon the burned ice mage further into the cavern. Furuichi’s steps felt like he was walking with legs made of lead. Furuichi wanted so badly to go back to the castle where he was at least  _ respected _ . Oga continued to chuckle while closing the door, then used a simple Luminate spell to bring light into the cave. Furuichi didn’t quite expect the minimal simplicity of the den, but shook his head clear.  _ I came here on a task, not to socialize. _

“This scroll here dictates our plea for-“

“Patience young mage,” Oga interrupted while putting a kettle on for tea, “All in good time.”

“ _ ‘Young’ _ ?” Furuichi sputtered. The silvernette was all but seeing red. Furuichi took a deep breath to argue that he wasn’t some foundling coming to seek training when Oga cut off his tirade. “Peace. I meant no offense. I can see how important the delivery of this message is to you. I admire your dedication to the Guild.”

The wind taken out of his sails, Furuichi hummed and nodded awkwardly. A tense silence resonated between the wizards in the dimly lit room only cut when the kettle came to a howling boil at the other end of the room. “...Right The scroll. I’ll...um leave this here then head back to the castle- I know it was in here somewhere.” Furuichi padded his pockets, all parts of his robes, but no scroll. Had it fallen outside? Furuichi was  _ sure _ it was…

“Ah, the scroll you’ve already given to me? I’ve got it right here. And I’m not interested in saving the Guild nor the Kingdom.”

Furuichi gulped when Oga’s eyes burned with something the ice mage wasn’t sure what to call. Furuichi was sure that the scroll was in the pocket beside his thigh. 

“But I am interested in you.”

Oga’s eyes continued to glow in the dark and Furuichi felt his dry throat tighten into a knot. “You don’t need to look at me like that. We’ll go first thing in the morning. You may rest here if you otherwise do not have lodging for the night. Don’t worry. I’ll be too busy packing to lay a finger on you for now. Sleep well, ice mage.”

“My name is Furuichi.”

The ice mage’s voice came out small. Furuichi wasn’t sure Oga heard him at all.

“My apologies. Sleep well,... Furuichi.”

The flutter of butterfly wings tickled the inside of Furuichi’s belly. As Oga left the main portion of the cavern, Furuichi was left to his thoughts. Oga may be the greatest master of magic Furuichi had ever seen, but Oga was proving to be a more dangerous man.

  
  



	74. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week! Remember, I'm rooting for you :)

**74**

**_Midnight_ **

“We’re home!” Oga and Lamia went to work on putting groceries away as Furuichi walked into the kitchen. 

“ _ You’re both home early. Not many sales today? _ ”

Oga’s translation badge sounded mildly fuzzy in his ears. As much as Oga wanted to hear Furuichi’s natural voice without the piece of offending technology, Beelphiax was too difficult to understand without it.

“On the contrary,” chimed Lamia, “Everything on our list was on sale. Look, I even got more hair dye!”

Furuichi knew that Lamia knew that this planet did not know the concept of hair dye since Belarian hair was too porous making coloring impossible. Lamia knew the box she was holding was actually food coloring, but it worked just like hair dye from back home. 

“I don’t know why you keep dying it pink. What's wrong with blond, brown or black?”

“Ew! If I let my hair grow out, it’s that boring midnight black like yours. What’s worse than that is we’d look related!”

Oga went to argue with Lamia that she’d wished to look so attractive when a puzzled voice sounded behind them. “ _ What’s a ‘midnight’? _ ”

“Ermm...like the hour right in the middle of morning and night.

“ _....I don’t believe we have a time like that. _ ”

“Sure you do. Time doesn’t feel that much different here than on Earth,” Lamia said while settling in a stool, eating  _ xiksa _ fruit.

“ _ True, but Earth’s concept of time revolves around how long the sun stays out. We only have actual sunlight for about six hours. When our moons come out, the warmth of the sun lingers, making the moons act more like a candle. The light remains bright until about seven which continues to dim until eleven. We’re in complete darkness for two hours before the sun rises back again for the next day. So really we have 26 hours of a ‘day’, so to speak. _ ”

The two scientists pondered the riddle presented before them, was there really no such thing as a midnight after all? “Guess we’ve got to unlearn a lot of stuff,” Oga laughed, Lamia hummed in agreement. 

“ _ Sure, but not before you explain why you call each other  _ ass hats. _ I don’t understand why an Earth donkey wearing a sombrero is an insult. It sounds rather cute to me. _ ”


	75. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So....I've got a lot going on on Wednesdays now. Post days may migrate to Thursdays, but I'm going to try one more week to see if I can get back to posting on Wednesday. But not to fear! You will still get your weekly does of OGAFURU fiction every week :)

**75**

**_Shadows_ **

Each member in the cave darted their eyes at each other.

Was that you?

No. You?

No.

A snuffling sounded from inside the cave, shadows running across the walls to slip back into the darkness. Slowly moving toward the fire, Oga picked up one of the burning logs. Furuichi had already moved to follow Oga further down into the dimly lit dark.The two men gathered their things before it dawned on them that they had guests over. “You’re welcome to come…”Oga offered while gesturing with the torch,”...but it’ll be dangerous I’m sure.”

Aoi and Hildegard shared a glance and said a million things without breathing a word. Hilde grabbed a log while Aoi produced a battered mask with clean filters. “We don’t know what’s down there. Better safe than sorry,” Aoi said in her singsong way. The rest of the group followed suit.

“Since the band’s back together, let’s go check it out.”

Mother had remained strangely quiet during the group’s reformation. Furuichi would’ve thought Mother had gone to sleep had it not been for the sharp tang of guilt on his tongue. Furuichi knew that wasn’t his.

Furuichi?

The group had gone about ten minutes into the cave, watching the shadows scurry further away from the torch light. Yes, Mother?

I think I know what they are.


	76. Summer Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great week ahead guys! Whatever you're doing, I'm rooting for you! (Granted it's something good xD)

**76**

**_Summer Haze_ **

Furuichi always had the same summer job since high school. It wasn’t difficult; parking the ice cream cart on a not quite busy corner and being paid money in exchange for a smile wasn’t a bad gig. Furuichi surprisingly took his job seriously. Furuichi felt that he wasn’t actually dealing in sweet treats, but in fond memories that would last longer than even the most frozen ice pop.

“Alright, two vanilla cones.”

“Thank you mister!”

“Have a great day!”

Furuichi got a lot of tips too. The coins jingled noisily in a strategically placed glass jar beside the mobile register. It gave Furuichi another reason to come back to pushing the wobbly cart every summer. His boss claimed that his tips were because of his “Disney prince” charm, but after being single yet another year, Furuichi sincerely doubted that.

“Three banana- flavored GariGariKun’s please!”

Furuichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes before facing the one thorn in his side about this job.

“You do this every year. For the last time, soft serve only!”

“Aw man! If you know I ask for the same thing every summer, why don’t you keep it in stock?”

“Because,” Furuichi hoped it was the summer heat and not a blush spreading across his cheeks, “I don’t sell them.”

“Fine. I’ll just go to the store. You want one?”

“No. Thank you.”

“Suit yourself.”

The dark headed male began visiting Furuichi since the silvernette started the ice cream cart job. Although, the brunet was annoying, Furuichi couldn’t help but think that the other man was attractive. Not that it meant Furuichi always looked forward to their daily bickering. Not in the slightest. Not at all. Nope.

Furuichi sighed as he rested his palm on his hand while leaning over on the cart. Most men would find Furuichi’s attraction disgusting, so the silvernette decided to keep it to himself. Besides, Furuichi didn’t know his name.

“Hey!”

A couple of young delinquents bumped into Furuichi and his cart. “Shut up loser, we want ice cream!”

“Then-you-ask-nicely!”

Two of the elementary students held Furuichi down while the leader poked dirty fingers into the ice cream tubs, shoving handfuls of now tainted ice cream into his mouth. “You guys should try this! Here, switch!”

Cold, sticky hands snaked around Furuichi’s shoulder. Is no one seeing this? Where are their parents? Furuichi would never raise a hand to a woman or a child, delinquent or otherwise, but these monkey children were freakishly strong.

“Oi! He said ‘ask nicely’!”

The brunet scooped all three brats and gave them one good spank each. “Now apologize then clean this up!”

The elementary boys looked a lot less tough with hot tears of shame in their eyes. “We- we’re s-s-sorry!”

Furuichi’s sweat dropped, and while he was grateful for the apology, the ice cream man couldn’t ignore the tenderness in his heart.

“I forgive you. Tell you what. Help me clean this up and you’ll get free ice cream cones tomorrow.” The boys’s eyes instantly lit up and they quickly went to work.

“We’ll see you tomorrow! Don’t forget!”

“Bye bye!”

“You went too easy on those punks if you ask me.”

Furuichi glanced at the handsome savior that now had a name, Oga Tatsumi.

“Maybe. But in the spirit of charity. I’ll start bringing banana- flavored GariGariKun’s tomorrow too.”

“Nah. You don’t have to. They’re not my favorite anyway.”

“...So, why do you come to ask for them?”

Oga gave Furuichi a puzzled look. “It ain’t obvious?”

“...I don’t get it.”

Oga grinned and left a note on the cart before walking away. Furuichi opened the note when Oga had gone a safe enough distance. It read: “I don’t come for the ice cream.” With the brunet’s phone number scrawled underneath.


	77. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannd we're back! Hope you're having a wonderful Wednesday!

**77**

**_Memories_ **

“Do you remember the first time?”

Furuichi looked up from his book at the shy voice sounding in his head.

“Of course I do. It was the day you came through the portal in one piece.”

“Yeah. That felt much different than when we did it in our dreams.”

“...Yes. Why are you bringing this up now, I wonder. Are you trying to tell me something?”

Dr. Oga averted his eyes and picked at the blanket underneath him. It was different being the “girl”, but Oga didn’t...not like it. “Lamia’s out on a date so…”

“...So, you are going to sit there and look cute until I gobble you up? Is that it?”

Oga huffed them blushed when the shockingly strong Belarian pushed Oga flat on the bed. Their lips joined followed by a grateful moan when strong arms gathered Oga into them. It was slow. The pace unhurried, some might consider it lazy. Oga felt his shirt rise up along with his anticipation, then threw his head back when the kisses planted along his sternum bloomed with pleasure. “Mmm that feels good-“

“Oga! Furuichi! Come meet my new boyfriend!”

Furuichi and Oga locked wide eyes before dissolving into frustrated laughter. “Well if we approve, maybe she’ll get married and move out.”

“I hope that woman gets hitched before my balls turn blue!”

Energizing from their shared bedroom, Furuichi and Oga met Lamia in the kitchen. “About time ya’ll got here.”

“We were trying to make memories.”

Lamia shuddered, “Yuck! Why didn’t you do that while I was gone?”

Furuichi moved aside as the two humans began their usual bickering. The new guy looked lost. Furuichi clapped a good natured hand over the new guy’s shoulder, “ _ Welcome to the family. _ ”


	78. Change In The Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a great rest of your week! Remember, I'm rooting for you <3

**78**

**_Change in the Weather_ **

While the half- breed omega couldn’t stand the cold while working at the Frious Hotel, Furuichi couldn’t say he liked the heat while working for SolMan Enterprises either. “Ogaaaaaa… It’s so hot!”

“I’m not turning the thermostat lower.”

“Argh,” Furuichi growled despite himself, “Since you’re so controlling why don’t you control the weather?”

“...Excuse me?”

Furuichi’s tail curled into his stomach when Oga finally raised his head from his work laptop. “Erm...nothing. Sorry.”

Oga did not move, did not break eye contact for several seconds, until he slowly shut his laptop. “Follow me.”

Furuichi knew he was acting like a brat, but the heat made him sweaty and sticky and plenty irritable. Still, Oga was unpredictable and Furuichi didn’t know what to expect when the alpha led him to the bedroom. They’d only been dating for a few months after all. “Sit.”

The silvernette perched on the edge of the bed. He may not be very fast, but Furuichi reasoned that in the seven seconds it took to reach the bathroom, it would be all the time he needed to get there. While Furuichi thought this, he couldn’t help the bubbling curiosity welling within him when hearing Oga rummage in the expansive walk-in closet.

“Remember this?”

Furuichi stared hard at the brown box, but nothing really came to mind. “It’s a box.” Furuichi’s voice came out like a question rather than a statement.

Setting the barely open box on the bed, Oga began to unbutton his dress shirt, Furuichi torn between running to the bathroom or spreading his legs. “We’d better get to jogging your memory,” Oga unceremoniously dumped the contents of the box onto the bed, much to Furuichi’s embarrassment. Several bottles of lube, toys and intro to bondage paraphernalia sprawled into the bed beside Furuichi. If Furuichi ever really wanted to hightail it out of there, it would’ve been then. “Every round you make it through, I’ll lower the temperature by one degree.”

Furuichi’s wolf mother also taught the silvernette to never back down from a fight.

“You’re on.”

  
  



	79. Illogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I hope you're all safe and warm~

**_79_ **

**_Illogical_ **

“No, no, no. Your tail goes left if you want to turn right.”

“How in the bird’s balls does that make sense? Are you even listening to yourself?”

Furuichi pressed both palms into each eye.  _ What did bird’s balls have to do with swimming properly? Did birds have balls anyway? They’d have to have something, right? Why am I thinking about bird’s and their balls?  _ Furuichi let out a strangled cry in the back of his throat. “I’ll show you one more time. Watch.”

Furuichi swam toward one of the reef’s walls at full speed and just as he seemed to be inches from crashing into the wall, turned seamlessly to the right. “Now, you try.”

The shark grumbled about his left shoulder taking a serious beating, before trying again and failing to turn fast enough. “Why do we have to do this now? I’m getting hungry!”

“It’s because we’re hungry that we’re doing this!”

Oga huffed. It wasn’t his fault. Fish weren’t supposed to swim faster than a shark. Furuichi hadn’t been able to catch any fish for them to eat since Oga kept getting stuck in the reef while they hunted.

“When you can use this technique properly, then I wouldn’t have to babysit you so often.”

Furuichi started thinking of ways to backpedal when Oga’s shoulders hunched over. “I’m sorry, Captain. I get...moody when I’m hungry. I know you’re still getting used to the tail.”

Like a rocket, Oga swam as fast as he could into the open water, opened his mouth and his hands and let the school of fish swim into them before closing his grip. A shudder shook the ex-captain’s shoulders when the fish crunched and squished between his teeth.

“Can whe go hom nowa?” Oga spoke around his mouthful of fish.

Furuichi gave Oga a heartwarming smile, then bit into the head of one of the offered fish. “Let’s go home now. We can practice some more tomorrow.”

“Tomawrowh?,” Oga gulped down the mouthful, “But I just showed you I don’t need it.”

“Too bad, Captain! If you had just followed directions, we wouldn’t need to come back.”  
“If your directions weren’t so illogical, then I’d be able to follow them!”

When Furuichi turned puce, Oga plucked another fish from his hand and shoved it into the merman’s mouth. Furuichi glared at Oga, but chewed contentedly. Fortunately for Oga, he made it home unscathed.

  
  



	80. Only Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, Batman! We've made it to the 80's!  
> Hope you have a great week ahead. Remember, I'm rooting for you <3

**80**

**_Only Human_ **

Furuichi kept checking his phone on a five minute basis. Nothing. The silvernette clenched his jaw then punched his pillow. The bastard still hadn’t said anything. It took Furuichi about two hours to get home, and Oga hadn’t called, texted, or run after him to apologize in all that time.

“Stupid Oga,” Furuichi sniffled, “That bastard doesn’t even care about me.”

…

Oga wandered around the city for a while longer, hoping for some unlucky punks to cross his path. The brunet needed to relieve his frustrations. Furuichi had taken this all out of proportion. The waitress was clearly flirting with him after all. “Idiot Furuichi,” Oga muttered under his breath then kicked a stray can to high heaven. If it wasn’t any of his fault, then why did Oga feel guilty?

Oga stopped and ruffled his hair with both hands. “Alright, I fucked up. I admit it.” Oga pulled out his phone and noticed that two hours had passed. Oga was only human, but would Furuichi understand that? “One way to find out,” Oga breathed as he hit the call button.

  
  



End file.
